First Comes Marriage, Then Comes Love
by Free-Spirited Dreamer
Summary: Modern AU. Sokka was never a fan of arranged marriages. But when his boss, who just happens to be an old friend of his father, offers to take care of his family's debt under the condition he marries his daughter, he's under no position to refuse! Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender, it's characters, or anything affiliated with it. I just own this story.**

 **Full Summary: Modern AU. Sokka has never been a fan of arranged marriages. But when an old friend of his father, who just happens to be the President and CEO of the company he works for, offers to take care of his family's debt, under the condition he marries his only daughter, he's under no position to refuse. Will Sokka and Toph find happiness after their "Happily Ever After?" Will they come to love each other like their families say?**

 **1\. Boy Meets Girl**

"How about her?" Haru asked as he pointed to a good looking girl sitting down at a table in the bar.

Sokka rolled his eyes as he handed a drink to a customer. "Don't even start, Haru."

A sigh escaped the young man's lips. "You know Sokka, sooner or later you're gonna have to get back out there." He grabbed a towel from one of the drawers and began wiping down the counter. "It's been almost a year now."

Sokka glared at his friend. "I appreciate your concern, but I've got enough problems in my life to let some girl complicate it more."

Haru's face softened. "Sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking. So how's your dad doing?"

Sokka's face fell at the question. Ever since his father was diagnosed with cancer he's taken on all the family's burden. With his grandparents retired, and his little sister in medical school, Sokka's had to take on another job, not only to pay off his own student loans, but to help pay for his father's medical bills. "Haru," he said finally, "I really don't want to get into-"

"Whoa, check her out," he interrupted.

Sokka groaned for the hundreth time, and was about to tell Haru off until he looked up and saw who he was talking about.

She walked into the bar with confidence, despite the fact she was using a cane. However, it was her eyes that first caught his attention, they were unlike anything he'd ever seen before. And her hair was a beautiful raven black that shined with a blue tint under the lighting of the bar. She was literally one of the most beautiful creatures he's seen in quite some time, and the firey red, strapless dress that complemented her slim hourglass figure made her stand out even more. His eyes followed her as she felt her way to the nearest table and sat down.

"Well, are you going to say something to her or what?" Haru asked.

Sokka snapped to attention, tearing his eyes off the young lady and to his friend. "Me? Are you crazy? What will I say?"

He rolled his eyes. "Gee, I don't know, how about; Hi, can I get you a drink? You are the bartender after all."

Sokka turned his attention back to the girl. "No way. She's out of my league."

"What makes you say that?"

He gestured at her. "Hello, I can tell from here that everything she's wearing is designer. She'd never go for a guy who can barely afford his own rent."

"You don't know that," Haru argued, "maybe she doesn't care about stuff like that."

"Trust me, all rich people care about stuff like that," he scoffed.

"If you ask me you're no better than the typical rich jerk."

"Excuse me?"

"You haven't even met the girl and already you're judging her just because she's rich."

"I'm not judging her I'm just telling it like it is," Sokka defended.

Haru crossed his arms. "Right, so now you're saying you don't want to talk to her."

"I never said that."

"Then go on then, work your "Sokka charm" on her."

He raised an eyebrow. "My Sokka charm?"

"Just go already. Unless you want me to work my charm on her instead?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Sokka frowned, and before he knew it he took a deep breath, left behind the counter and approached the table. _Alright Sokka_ , he said in his head calmly, _Just play it cool._

The girl turned her head in his direction as soon as he approached her table.

"Um, hi," said Sokka, "My name is Sokka, I'm the bartender. Can I get you a drink?"

Her ears perked up at the sound of his name as her cherry red lips stretched into a smile. "I don't know, this is my first time here. What would you suggest?"

His eyes shifted. "Me?"

She nodded.

"Um,...well, we do have some really good sake here,- oh! And uh, they say we got the best red wine in Gaoling."

She smiled at him. "You don't drink much do you?"

Despite her being blind he focused his attention on the bar's hard wooden floor. "No, not really. Only on occasions." He cleared his throat. "I uh, I kind of had an embarrassing experience with alcohol in college that left me scarred for life."

"What happened?" She asked out of curiosity.

His cheeks colored at the memory. "I got really drunk, so I don't remember everything that happened, but I do remember getting drinks thrown in my face, dancing on a table, and waking up naked with body parts drawn on my forehead."

She burst out laughing at his story. "Y-Yeah, I see how that can scar a person for life," she said in between laughing. As soon as her laughter died down she took a breath. "I'll just have a glass of red wine."

"Coming right up."

"Wait."

Sokka quickly turned around to face her. "Yes?"

"If you're not busy..." She bit her lower lip. "...When you bring my drink, do you mind joining me?"

Sokka gulped. "Me? A- Are you sure?"

She nodded, and Sokka could see the faint blush appear in her cheeks. "If you're not busy of course," she replied.

Heat rose to Sokka's cheeks. "Sure. Okay." He quickly made his way to the bar and grabbed a glass from the shelf and a bottle of what customers raved to be the best red wine in the city.

Haru handed him another glass. "Dude, don't forget one for yourself."

Sokka frowned. "You know I don't drink on the job."

Haru smiled. "It's just one glass Sokka. Don't worry, the boss left for the night, remember? I won't tell."

Sokka took the glass and placed it on a tray with the other one. "So, are you gonna ask her out on a date?" Haru asked.

"I don't know," he said honestly.

"What do you mean you don't know? She's totally into you."

Sokka's face deepened in color. "You think so?"

Haru gave him his 'you're so stupid' look. "She asked you to join her didn't she?" When he nodded he continued. "You've got to get back in the game some time."

Sokka realized his friend was right, although he still couldn't fathom why a gorgeous girl like her would want to hang out with a guy like him. He was convinced, somehow he found confidence in his friend's words and decided in his mind that he will ask her out. Once he finished with both drinks he walked with a new kick in his step as he made his way back to her table. Unfortunately, his mind was so busy strategizing how to ask her out, he wasn't paying attention and tripped over his own two feet, falling to the floor, and spilling both drinks on the girl and her dress.

"What the hell?!" She shouted in anger.

Sokka's eyes widened at the sight. "Oh my God!" He quickly jumped to his feet. "I'm so sorry! Let me get a towel." He ran over to the counter to get a clean towel, and once he found one he raced back to her. "Here."

"What?" She asked.

In that instant Sokka berated himself for forgetting she's blind. "Sorry! It's a towel, to dry yourself."

"Give it here," she snapped.

"No please, let me just-" Without thinking he grabbed her, thinking it was her shoulder, but when he heard her gasp he looked up and was horrified to see that it wasn't her shoulder he was squeezing, but her right breast.

Sokka let go. "I...th- that was an accident."

Immediately the girl pulled away and pushed him on the floor. "I'm so outta here," she growled, rising to her feet.

"B- But wait," Sokka pleaded, "let me-"

"Don't come near me!" She shouted, raising her hand at him. "You've done quite enough." With that she marched out the bar, leaving the very few customers remaining to stare at Sokka in both shock and disgust.

Sokka remained silent as he went in the back to get the broom and dust pan. When he came back out Haru was right there waiting for him.

"What's wrong with you, Sokka? You know you can't just grab a woman's chest without getting her permission first."

Sokka glared at him. "Don't you think I know that? It was an accident." He angrily started sweeping up the broken glass.

"You better hope she doesn't sue you."

Sokka froze for a second. _I didn't think about that_ , he thought, _Great._

"Man Sokka, that's gotta be in the book of world records; how to make a girl like you, then hate you in less than twenty seconds."

"Shut up."

Haru patted his friend's shoulder for comfort. "Hey, don't worry Sokka, I'm sure this will blow over soon. At least we only got two more hours til closing."

This didn't cheer Sokka up, but he faked a smile for his friend none the less. _I really am a idiot_ , he thought as he looked over at the now empty table where the mysterious girl had sat. He sighed.

 _She didn't even tell me her name..._

(***)

Sokka woke up the next morning still feeling exhausted. Working two jobs like this was really beginning to take it's toll. But he had no choice, and it was worth it so long as his father can get the treatment he needs. After lounging in bed for another hour, Sokka finally forced himself up and hopped into the shower to get ready for his other job. While in the shower, Sokka, for some odd reason couldn't get the girl from the bar out of his head. Who was she anyway? And why did he have to make such a complete fool of himself in front of her?

He didn't have time to wallow in his embarrassment when his cellphone started ringing. He immediately rushed out the shower, wrapped a towel around himself, and smiled once he saw who was calling him.

"Hey Dad, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, son," Hakoda answered, "how about you? You sound tired."

Sokka yawned. "Yeah, I am a little bit. I didn't get home until two thirty in the morning."

"Another late night?"

"Yeah."

A moment of silence stretched between them before Hakoda spoke. "Sokka, I think you're working yourself too hard."

Sokka sighed. "Dad, you know I need that second job to help pay for your treatments."

He sighed. "I know. I just hate the thought of you burning yourself out because of me."

"I'm not burning myself out," Sokka defended, "I'm happy to help." He looked at his clock. "Speaking of which, can I call you later, Dad? I have to get ready for work."

"Sokka wait, I need you to listen to me. I actually called you for a reason. You see I -"

"Dad I really have to go before I'm late," he cut off, "can I call you back during my lunch hour?"

He heard his dad sigh over the phone. "Alright Sokka, but be sure to call me, okay. I have something really important I need to talk to you about."

"Sure thing Dad. Bye."

"Bye."

Once he hung up his cellphone Sokka got dressed into his usual buttoned down shirt, slacks, and dress shoes before he left his apartment and made his way to work in his grandmother's thirty year old mustang. Though he was working part-time as a bartender at night, Sokka worked full time as an accountant at Beifong Industries. It's one of the oldest, most successful businesses in the Earth Kingdom, and one of the many businesses owned by Lao Beifong. Sokka never met the guy, but like any newcomer he's heard plenty of rumors.

"You're late, Sokka," said Mai, as he entered the fifth floor. Mai was one of the head executives of the company.

Sokka frowned. "Only by a minute."

"Five, acutally. What happened? Did your car break down on you again?" She said in an uninterested tone.

Sokka's frown deepened. He hated the people he worked with, they were all a bunch of spoiled rich kids who only got their jobs because of their big shot fathers. "No, but thank you so much for your concern, Mai," He deadpanned.

"Hello Mai, hey Sokka."

Sokka rolled his eyes. _Great, Ty Lee,_ He thought sarcastically. Ty Lee was probably the worst of the two. She flirted with him and every other guy in the office nonstop and always went on about wanting to get married to a filthy rich guy so she can quit her job.

"Hi, Ty Lee," he said a little too fast, "as much as I'd love to gossip with you and Mai, I gotta go." Before she could voice a response Sokka hauled ass from them, making his way to his office with the other accountants.

He smiled when he saw his friend and co-worker. "Sorry I'm late, Teo. Traffic." Sokka liked Teo, unlike the majority of the people who worked there, he got his job because of his hard work and not his father.

Teo looked up from his computer and smiled at him. "No sweat Sokka, it was only like five minutes." His smile faded. "Now that you're hear though, I have to ask, what did you do?"

Sokka looked at him, perplexed. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "I just got a call from the president, he said he wants to see you in his office right away."

Sokka's eyes widened in both shock and confusion. "Lao Beifong wants to see me? But why? I haven't done anything."

"I don't know, he just told me to send you to his office as soon as you come in," he replied, meeting his eyes with his.

Sokka knew that look, and he knew what to expect. Nobody get's sent to Lao Beifong's office unless...-

"You better go," Teo suggested, ripping Sokka out of his thoughts.

"Right." And with that he was out the door, making his way down the busy hallway, ignoring the looks he got from Mai and Ty Lee as he disappeared inside the elevator.

The ride to the top floor was a long one, and it seemed longer as Sokka racked his brain for any thing he did wrong in the nine months he's been working there. No one ever saw Lao Beifong, no one ever get's sent to his office, unless they're getting fired. But how could he get fired when he didn't do anything wrong? _Did he find out about my job at the bar? Are we not allowed to have a job like that while working here?_ His thoughts went to his father. What is he going to do if he does get fired? What will become of his father then? He won't be able to get his treatment, and he definitely won't be able to pay off his student loans...-

"Can I help you?" Asked a middle aged woman as he walked out of the elevator. She was sitting behind a desk outside a door with a flying boar symbol on it. Lao's secertary no doutbt.

 _When did I step out of the elevator?_

"Um, excuse me."

 _When did the elevator even stop?_

"Excuse me," she said, raising her voice a little, "can I help you?"

Sokka snapped to attention. "Huh?"

"Can I help you?" She repeated.

Sokka cleared his throat. "Um, yes. L- Lao Beifong wanted to see me."

"What's your name, hun?"

"Sokka."

She looked in her schedule and smiled. "Ah yes," she said cheerfully, " 's expecting you." She stood up and gestured him to follow her. "Right this way."

Sokka followed the lady inside Lao Beifong's office, his eyes bulged as soon as he walked through the doors. His whole apartment could fit inside this room alone. It had a view of the whole city through the wide window behind an empty desk. Everything was decorated in old Earth Kingdom decor, he even had a water fountain, with little koi fish swimming around in it.

"Mr. Beifong will be with you shortly," said his secretary before leaving him in the office alone.

Sokka used the time he had to look around the luxourious office. He gazed at the portraits of all the Beifong men down the family line, all leading down to the current patriarch, Lao. It wasn't just a portait of him, but there was a woman standing beside him, his wife he assumed, and as he looked down he noticed a little girl standing between them in the picture too...-

"I can't believe my eyes."

Sokka turned around and was surprised to be standing face to face with the man in the portrait. He stood an inch or two shorter than Sokka, the hair on both his head and face was perfectly groomed. Like most business men he wore a suit, a really nice suit if he'd say so himself. Yes, Lao Beifong looked just like Sokka imagined he would, he just hoped he wasn't anything like the rumors he heard.

Sokka smiled as he held out his hand to him. "Hello Sir, I'm-"

"Sokka Tikaani," he interrupted while taking his hand and shaking it firmly. "I could tell who you are just by looking at you. Why you're the spitting image of Hakoda."

Sokka's face fell. "Hakoda? ...You know my father?"

Lao smiled. "Of course I know him. Why he's an old friend of mine."

Sokka's eyes shifted. "Dad never told me."

"Well, I'm not surprised, it's been quite a while since we last seen each other. Why, you weren't even knee high to a grass hopper," he laughed before placing his hand on his forehead. "Where are my manners?" He bowed his head a little before going over to stand behind his desk. "I'm Lao Beifong, the president, CEO, and chairman of Beifong Industries, nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Sokka replied, returning the bow. "So...you wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, I do. But before we get into that, we must wait for our other guest."

Confusion struck Sokka's face. "Other guest?"

He heard the door behind him open, as well as a pair of high heeled shoes coming in they're direction. Out of curiosity, Sokka turned around, but froze instantly. His breath got caught in his throat, his blood ran cold, and he felt as if his heart fell down into the pit of his stomach. It was her! The girl from the bar. She was standing directly in front of him, wearing a jeweled emerald dress suit, with matching color heels, and her hair pulled back into a low bun, with a flower pin securing it. Her makeup was toned down from last night, and she stood without her cane as well.

"Sokka, I'd like to introduce you to my beautiful daughter, Toph," Lao said proudly.

Sokka felt sick to his stomach. _Daughter? Daughter?! You mean I spilled red wine all over Lao Beifong's daughter! Oh man, I'm getting sued for sure._ He turned so he was facing Toph. "I'm really-"

"Hi," she talked over him, "How do you do? I'm Toph Beifong." She bowed respectfully. "It's so nice to finally meet you." She used emphasis on her words to persuade him to keep his mouth shut about last night. It worked.

"Uh, y- yeah, nice to meet you." Sokka gave her a perplexed look, though it was wasted on her, then turned to face Lao. "Um, I'm sorry, what's going on?"

Lao smiled. "Why don't you have a seat , there are some things I'd like to discuss with you, and it may take a while."

Sokka obeyed as he joined Toph on a couch in the far right of the office while Lao paged his seceretary and asked her to bring them all some tea. Within a few minutes Sokka was drinking tea with them, though that didn't stop his mind from racing. What in the world is going on here? Unable to stand it anymore, he turned his attention to Lao. "Are you firing me?"

Lao chuckled. "Fired? What would give you an idea like that?"

He shrugged. "Well, for one thing you sent me to your office. No one ever get's called into your office unless they're getting fired, right?"

"Ah." Lao placed his cup on his desk. "Is that what my many employees tell you?"

"Yeah, that and a bunch of other stuff too, but I just chalk them off as rumors."

"So you don't believe them?"

"Well, not exactly. But as a foreigner I can't help but be curious, I guess."

Lao rose to his feet. "No , you're not fired. In fact, I called you up here for a somewhat personal matter, concerning your family." He looked Sokka in the eye. "I want to take over your family's financial troubles."

Sokka choked on his tea. "What?" He asked in between coughing.

"I told you, Hakoda is an old friend of mine, and you can imagine how saddened I was to hear of his current health problems." His face softened. "In fact, I recently connected with your father, and he told me about you and your sister, but mostly how you've selflessly taken on the task of getting a second job just to try and save up enough money to get him the treatment he needs. Those are admirable qualities son, and such qualities should be rewarded."

"But... , I can't let you- I mean, I can't ask you to do that."

Lao raised his hand to silence him. "I'm more than happy to do it."

Sokka was speechless. "But I don't get it, why? Why do this for my family?"

Lao sat back down in his chair. "You see , you don't know this, but I owe a lot to your father, I owe him my life, really." He leaned back a little in his chair. "I told you Hakoda and I were old friends, and it's true. I met your father about twenty years ago. I had just gotten married at the time but had to travel down to the South Pole for some last minute business. Me and my fellow partners were scouting different areas and somehow I got seperated from them. Of course by that time a terrible storm was coming and I had absolutely no way of protecting myself. After hours had gone by, after screaming, and shouting, I was so sure I was going to die out there, and I would have if your father hadn't shown up. He carried me on his back and brought me to his home, and took care of me until I was better and contacted my men for me."

He smiled fondly at the memory. "Your father saved my life, Sokka. If it wasn't for him I never would have returned home to my wife, and I would never have had my beautiful daughter."

"Dad," Toph groaned.

"Anyway, as I was saying," he continued, "I owe a lot to your father Sokka, that is why I want to repay him by taking care of all your family's debt. It's the least I can do."

A warm smile spread across Sokka's face. To say he was touched was an understatement. Why his father never told him any of this was beyond him. He nodded. "I don't know what to say. Thank you, ," he said, "and don't worry, I promise I'll pay you back even if it takes the rest of my life."

Lao shook his head. "That won't be neccessary."

"But I can't just let you take care of my family's debt without paying you back, it doesn't seem right."

"Like I said, I'm happy to do it," Lao smiled, "but under one condition." He gestured to Toph. "I want you to marry my daughter."

"What?" Sokka's jaw dropped before he turned to look at Toph. "Me? M- Marry your daughter? B- B- But Mr. Beifong, we just met, we don't even know each other."

"But I know you, and from everything your father has told me you'd make an excellent husband for Toph."

Sokka couldn't stop the red that colored his cheeks. "But I-"

"Dad," Toph blurted, "may Sokka and I have a moment alone? I'd like to have at least one private conversation with him before we're married."

Lao smiled. "Of course dear. I need to make a phone call anyway. I'll be back."

Once they were alone Sokka gulped when he saw Toph glare at him, but relaxed when she let out an exhausted sigh and pinched the bridge between her eyebrows. "Now that we're alone, let's talk," she said, softening her tone. "My dad shouldn't have bombarded you like this, and for that I'm sorry. He can be a real pain in the neck sometimes."

"So you can talk him out of this whole getting married thing, right?" Sokka asked. "I mean, this is crazy, we're complete strangers, and your father thinks we should get married."

"I agree," she sighed. "For some reason my dad believes the only way to repay your father for saving his life is to have me marry you. The whole situation is beyond ridiculous." Her face turned serious. "However, after giving the matter some thought, and after our brief...meeting last night, I realized I have two choices. I could either A: refuse to marry you and have my father force me into another arranged marriage with a man I know I'll hate, or I could B: agree to my father that I will marry you."

Sokka opened his mouth, but couldn't get anything to come out. "Bu- But...you don't understand." He blushed, while gluing his eyes to his shoes. "Marriage is something two people do when they're in love."

Toph crossed her arms. "Well, not in the world of the rich and powerful apparently," she replied before her face softened at him. "Listen, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. You do have a choice too, you know. You could either A: agree to marry me and have your family financially taken care of, or you could B: turn down my dad's offer and continue to handle your family's situation on your own." A sad look fell upon her face. "If I can be honest, even with your job here and the one you've taken at the bar, is that still going to be enough to pay for dad's treatment? And what about you? Your father said you were still paying off student loans, right?"

Sokka listened to Toph's words with a heavy heart. She was right. His father needed to undergo treatment now, yet he still only had half the money saved up. And what about next month when he'll need treatment again, or when he needs to pay off students loans, not to mention his rent, electricity, and everything else he needs money for. He slumped on the couch as if the weight of the world was literally on his shoulders. He howled in pain as Toph punched him hard on his arm.

"What the hell was that for?" He demanded.

She shrugged. "You were being so quiet, I was just making sure you were alive."

He glared at her. "Well, I can assure you I'm alive and well." A long sigh escaped his lips. "Alright, I'll do it."

Toph raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Before he could answer Lao came back into the room, in which Sokka stood up to face him. "Mr. Beifong, I'll do it." He took Toph's hand in his. "I will marry your daughter."

 **A/N: First of all, I want to say I'm still alive. Second, I am so sorry I have taken forever to write anything, real life keeps me busy nonstop. Just a quick note, I was inspired to write this story after reading the manga series Happy Marriage?! Which is a really good series by the way if you're looking for some great manga to read. How long will it take to update the next chapter? Well, I honestly can't make promises, but know I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy the first chapter, the next one will feature Sokka and Toph adjusting to married life together. Happy reading everyone, until next time :)**

 **Free-Spirited Dreamer**

 **BTW: The surname I gave Sokka, Tikaani, that is an Inuit name that literally means "wolf," just to let you know.**


	2. Boy Marries Girl

**2\. Boy Marries Girl**

 _This can't be happening._

"Just sign and press your name here, Mr. Tikaani."

 _This can't be happening._

"Um, Mr. Tikaani?"

"Sokka?"

Sokka jumped up at the sound of Lao's voice. "Y- Yes, what is it, sir?" He stammered.

Lao placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Sokka looked up and blushed when he saw everyone (except Toph) staring at him. "Oh, I'm fine." He cleared his throat, before facing the official from the Civil Affairs Bureau. "What were you saying?"

She smiled at him. "Sign and press your name here." She pointed at the bottom of the application form.

Sokka could hear his heart beating wildly in his chest. _How could no one else hear it?_ "Right." His hand shook the whole time as he held his pen and signed his name.

As soon as he finished, he handed the application over to the official and watched her clap her hands once after going over the document.

"Well, it's official," she said cheerfully, "you two are now Mr. and Mrs. Sokka Tikaani. Congratulations."

Toph crossed her arms. "Oh joy," she muttered with fake enthusiasm.

The official from the Civil Affairs Bureau put the application in her bag. "I'll file everything as soon as I go back to the office." She turned to face Sokka and Toph. "You two can come pick up the marriage certificate tomorrow, it should be ready by then."

Lao wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to the official. "This is Toph's address, mail it there instead. I want my daughter's marriage kept quiet for as long as I can manage it, for now anyway."

Sokka turned to face Lao, perplexed. "Are you saying, Toph and I have to keep our marriage a secret?"

Lao's face fell. "Technically yes, at least from anyone who works for the company. You see I'm currently involved in a joint project with the Fire Nation, and the press has been all over it." He let out an exhausted sigh. "I've been trying to keep my family out of the press for as much as I can, and the last thing I need is some tabloid writing nonsense stories about my daughter and son in law."

Sokka's eyes shifted. "Oh, well I guess I can understand that."

Lao smiled at his son in law's understanding. "Thank you. And don't worry, as soon as everything calms down with the press I promise I will give you and Toph the wedding you deserve." He let out a hearty laugh as he patted Sokka on the back. "And who knows, maybe by then I'll have a grandchild on the way."

Toph frowned. "Dad, Sokka and I have only been married for five minutes," she groaned, "you really think we should be talking about grandkids right now?-"

She shut up as soon she heard something hit the floor, it was Sokka. After everything he already went through that morning, the very thought of having children was so overwhelming he fainted.

(***)

"Come on, come on, give me a signal," Sokka groaned in frustration. It was the end of the work day, and instead of taking off in his car like he usually does, he was sitting in his car in the nearly empty parking lot, trying to get a signal on his cellphone so he could call his dad.

"Finally," he sighed before dialing the number.

"Hello."

"Dad, what the hell is going on here?" Sokka blurted without thinking.

"Hey, don't talk to Dad like that," said a familiar voice.

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Katara? Is that you?"

"Hey Sokka," she said without answering.

"You're on speaker, son," Hakoda clarified.

"Oh," he replied, "what are you doing there, Katara?"

"I came to see Dad of course, for the weekend. What are you doing calling here and swearing at Dad like that?"

Sokka sighed. "I just wanted to know what is going on?"

"What do you mean Sokka?" Hakoda asked "And why didn't you call me during you're lunch hour like you said? I told you I had something important to talk to you about."

Sokka frowned. "Gee, I'm sorry Dad, maybe if I wasn't too busy getting married I would have had time!" He looked out the window of his car to make sure nobody heard him.

"Stop shouting at Dad, Sokka" Katara argued, "he has cancer- w-wait a minute. What do you mean you got married?"

Sokka sighed over the phone.

"So you did marry Lao Beifong's daughter?" Katara asked, which angered Sokka.

"You knew about this too?" He snapped. "For God's sake Dad, how many people knew about this except me?"

"Sokka, Katara only knows because she was here when Lao came to visit me," Hakoda answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried, this morning when I called you remember, but you had to get ready for work."

"You could have said something, Dad, anything."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Sokka, I honestly didn't know how to tell you. I didn't know how you'd take it."

"Well, I'll tell you right now I'm not taking the fact that I married a complete and total stranger today very well."

There was a moment of pause before Katara held her breath to speak. "Is it really that bad, Sokka?" She asked finally, "I mean, call me crazy, but what if this is actually a good thing?"

Sokka's eyes widened. "Just what are you saying-"

"Think about it Sokka," she cut off, "with Lao's help we don't have to worry about Dad's medical bills anymore. We could even afford to get him the best doctor in town."

"Katara,..." He sighed. "I know that, but you're not the one who just married a stranger." He heard her groan with annoyance over the phone.

"Give me a break," she said, "are you really disappointed you married her? Because I saw her picture and trust me, if you weren't arranged to marry her she wouldn't give you the time of day."

Sokka's face hardened in anger. He would have told her off if she wasn't on some level speaking the truth.

"She is a beautiful girl," Hakoda joined in, "and she seemed nice when I spoke to her on the phone. Who knows, maybe marrying Lao's daughter is a blessing in disguise."

Sokka sighed. "Dad, that's not the point." He lowered his head a little. "I want to marry someone I'm in love with." His last sentence came out in almost a whisper, but Hakoda and Katara were still able to hear him.

"Maybe you will fall in love with her," Katara said, "despite what you believe I think something good is going to come from this. All things happen for a reason you know."

Sokka rolled his eyes, he loved his sister dearly but sometimes talking to her was like talking to a four year old who still believes in Santa Claus. "Whatever you say Katara."

"Just hang in there son," Hakoda said, "oh, and remember, from now on whatever you do put your wife first. That's what my father told me when I got married."

Sokka nodded. "Sure thing, Dad. I'll keep that in mind."

After a few more minutes of brief advice from his father and sister, Sokka said his goodbyes and hung up the phone. Once he tossed his cellphone on the passenger seat of his car, his eyes locked on the gold band on his left hand. His memory was a bit blury after he fainted earlier that day, but he remembered quite vividly when he and Toph put the rings on each other's fingers.

 _I'm married_ , he thought, _I, Sokka Tikaani am married._

Before he could register another thought about it, he jumped up at the sound of knocking on his car window. He looked up and saw Lao's chauffeur standing outside his car door. He was a short, chubby, middle aged guy with graying hair, who wore a friendly expression on his face. He acted as the witness today when he and Toph got married. Sokka rolled his window down to speak to him.

"Yes."

"I didn't mean to startle you, sir," he apologized.

"That's okay," Sokka assured, "you're Lao's chauffeur, right?"

"I'm your wife's chauffeur, actually," he replied while bowing, "my name is Ping. I came by to drive you home."

Sokka looked at him confused. "Um, that's okay, I can drive myself home."

Now Ping looked confused. "But you don't know the way, right?" He asked "I'm taking you to Toph's condominium."

Sokka's eyes widened. "Her condo- but wait? What about my apartment?"

Ping smiled. "Not to worry sir, Mr. Beifong already had someone pack your things and deliver them to Toph's place. Married people should live under the same roof you know."

Still trying to wrap his head around Ping's words, Sokka looked around. "I can't leave my car here."

"It's already taken care of, sir," Ping replied, "Lao said he'll have someone send it over later on tonight."

Sokka opened his mouth but he couldn't get anything to come out, at least not anything that made sense. He heard Lao Beifong was a powerful guy, but he hadn't truly grasped just how powerful he was until now. Without another word Sokka grabbed his cellphone, exited his car, and followed Ping to the mercedes benz that apparently awaited him. Once Sokka got in, he strapped on his seat belt and looked around the smooth interior of the car. _Being driven home in a fancy car,_ he thought _, okay this is just too much._

"You're a lucky man," said Ping from the driver's seat, snapping Sokka out of his thoughts. "I've been working for the Beifongs for twelve years now," he said fondly, "I've been Toph's driver since she was eight years old." He let out a light chuckle. "She may be a little intimidating at first, but she's got a big heart."

Sokka turned his attention out the window. "I don't know,...I just wish I knew more about her, at least before we got married."

Ping smiled, thoughtfully. "Well, you have the rest of your life to get to know her," he pointed out.

Sokka just smiled in response while looking down at his lap, he didn't really feel like discussing anymore on the matter. He didn't even know what a husband's suppose to do, really. From watching his own parents and grandparents a husband is supposed to be the head of the household, the provider for the family, but look at him, what does he have to offer? He's just a broke accountant from the South Pole, now married to a girl from the richest family in the whole world. He sighed to himself. _How can something good come from this?_ He thought _Toph and I probably have nothing in common. I mean seriously, look at where she's from and where I'm from. I don't understand why she would agree to marry someone like me._ He remembered what Toph said before he agreed to the marriage, how she would rather marry him than some other stranger her father would just pick out for her. Knowing this didn't make him feel better. _So I'm just the lesser of two evils,_ He said in his head sadly.

"We're here, Mr. Tikaani," Ping said.

"Please, just call me Sokka...-"

He grew silent as soon as he looked out the window. A condominium, it looked more like a five star resort. It was a complex of off white color buildings that stood almost as tall as the mountains behind them. From what he could see from his window it had everything, shops, hot springs, it even had a nature walk. Sokka was dumbfounded, he thought places like this only existed on tv.

"You mean..." He paused. "...Toph lives here?" _I don't feel so good,_ He thought as he gripped tightly to his seat, suddenly feeling dizzy.

"Why look at this," Ping said cheerfully as he pulled up to the building, "Miss Toph actually came to meet with you."

He was right. Toph was standing at the entrance of the main building, out of her suit from earlier that morning, and wearing something more casual, a pair of designer blue jeans and a brand name green t-shirt. As soon as Ping put the car in park, Sokka felt as if he were glued to the seat.

"Um, Sokka," Ping said, "I said we're here." When Sokka still didn't move he cleared his throat. "You don't want to keep your wife waiting, sir," he warned.

"My wife," he repeated Ping's words, completely in a daze.

"What's the hold up?" Toph asked, snapping Sokka to attention.

"Nothing," he blurted, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the car door, "I was just whaa-" Still in somewhat of a stupor, Sokka tripped over his foot while attempting to get out of the car and fell face first on the concrete.

"Mr. Tikaani!" Ping shrieked, rushing to the young man's side. "Are you alright? Should I call for help?"

Sokka quickly sat up, completely fine, well physically at least. "Ha!- I'm fine, that was nothing," he laughed nervously.

"He probably just needs some rest," Toph said finally, surprising Sokka with her words of concern. "It has been a long day." She offered her hand to help him up. "Come on, I'll take you upstairs so you can lie down."

Sokka could feel his heartbeat quicken, his cheeks warm up when he took her helping hand, not only from the physical contact, but because of her showing actual concern for him. From the moment he officially met Toph he wasn't sure what she thought of him, and truthfully he wasn't sure what he thought of her. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't infatuated with Toph, but hearing her just know, her concern, it made him feel good. Maybe he was getting ahead of himself.

After saying goodbye to Ping, Sokka followed Toph inside the building and into an elevator. Remembering she was blind, Sokka figured he'd press the number their floor is on. "Um, what floor-"

He paused when he and Toph's hands accidently touched. "I'm sorry," he apologized immediately, bringing his hand to his side.

A frown marred her face as she felt and pressed button number ten. "What are you the biggest klutz in the world or something?" She scoffed.

"Excuse me?"

She crossed her arms. "First you fall and spill wine all over me in the bar, you fainted at the mention of our hypothetical children like an old lady, and now you fall on your face while getting out of the car."

Sokka lowered his head in embarrassment, but quickly lifted it up when he saw her hand him something. "Here's your key to my condo, or our condo now," Toph said.

Sokka opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when the elevator door opened.

"It's right here," Toph pointed ahead before pulling out her key and opening the door.

Sokka looked around. "You mean this whole floor is...-" Once again he grew silent as the door opened to his new shared home. "You mean you actually... live here," he blurted, feeling dizzy again. Toph's home, well his home too now, was even bigger than Lao's office. With beautiful mahogany wood floors stretching all through the condo, his eyes caught sight of a balcony where you have a view of the the city, as well as the mountain side.

Toph groaned. "Will you stop overreacting to every little thing," she demanded, her frown deepening.

Sokka took a deep breath before leaning his back against the door, closing it. "Go easy on me okay," he pleaded, "it's a lot to take in in one day." He ran a hand over his face and took another deep breath. "I'm just a regular guy," he said, talking more to himself than anyone else, "I didn't ask for any of this."

Toph sighed before going over and sitting down in her recliner. "Yeah, join the damn club," she muttered, "that's the story of my life."

Sokka's face softened at her words. _How stupid am I?_ He thought. Since this whole marriage started he didn't once think about the most important person in his life now, his wife. _I'm sure this is just as hard for her as it is for me. And either way I look at it, she really didn't have any other choice._ "I'm sorry," he said finally, "I forgot I'm not the only one this is happening to." He walked over to where she was sitting. "Well, if we have to spend the rest of our lives together, we may as well make the best of it. What do you say? Can we start over, and at least be friends?"

Toph was silent for a while, as if she were thinking his words over before a ghost of a smile appeared on her face. "I guess we can do that."

Sokka took her hand in his. "Hi, I'm Sokka, and I am your husband."

Toph laughed as she tightened her grip on Sokka's hand. "Hi, I'm Toph, and I am your wife."

They laughed as they shook each other's hand. "Nice to meet you," they said in unison.

"So,..." Toph trailed off, "I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed. As I said earlier, it's been a long day."

Sokka followed Toph as she rose to her feet. "Yeah, I think I'm going to turn in too."

Toph turned in his direction, raising an eyebrow. "And where do you think you're going?"

He shrugged. "Um, to bed."

Sokka watched Toph's lips form into a thin line. "Not in mine you're not. There's a perfectly good bedroom down the hall that's just as big." She pointed her finger to her left.

Sokka's face was struck with confusion. "But we're married," he pointed out.

"I know," she sighed, "and I know that us sleeping together, as well as sleeping together in the same bed is inevitable, but for now I want us to have a trial period."

"A trial period?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just until we get to know each other better," she clarified, "I mean, I know you're my husband, but you are technically still a stranger."

Sokka nodded in agreement. "That's true," he agreed, "okay then, so we'll wait until we know each other better."

This made Toph smile. "Thank you, and your things are already in your room."

"Okay, thanks." An awkward moment of silence stretched between them, both of them unsure how to wish each other good night. Sokka cleared his throat. "Um, good night," he said, petting Toph's head.

Toph made a face. _Did he just pet my head like a dog?_ She heard him yelp as she shot him a punch in the arm. "Good night." Without another word Toph went in her room, closing the door behind her, leaving Sokka to stare behind her, rubbing his now sore arm.

 _Man,_ he thought _, I have a violent wife._

(***)

Toph let out an annoyed groan as she plopped on her bed. _I have an idiot for a husband,_ she thought angrily _, he's so...so...- ugh!_ After calming down and shouting a string a curse words in her head, she sat up and took the gold band off her finger, feeling it in her fingers. Despite having to keep their marriage a secret for a while, the wedding rings were her mother's idea. Toph sighed and put the ring back on her finger. Truthfully she wasn't angry with Sokka, if anything Sokka was in the same boat she was, he'd never be able to pay off his family's debt on his own, she was his only option. She remembered earlier that day when she and Sokka were alone, when he told her marriage is something two people do when they're in love...

"Love, yeah right," she scoffed out loud. As far as Toph was concerned true love only existed in fiction and fairy tales. Then why did she blush when she first met Sokka last night at the bar? She can still remember the burning of her cheeks after she asked him to join her, and her heart beating quickly when he said yes-

"What am I thinking?" She asked aloud. She just wanted to see what he was like that's all, and it didn't take long for her to see he's a clumsy idiot. Toph let out a frustrated sigh as she lay back on her bed, balling her hands into fists. Ever since she was old enough to understand she knew she was going to be put into an arranged by her father. It was no secret that after her eighteenth birthday both her parents started meeting with different families from their class, searching for a suitor. But then by chance her father reconnects with some old friend of his, and he doesn't come from money, and he lives on the other side of the world, but her father hears about his apparently selfless son and suddenly it makes him the perfect candidate. It was only a week ago, but Toph can still remember that night as if it were only yesterday...

 _"This is bullshit!" Toph snapped, slamming her glass on the dining room table._

 _"Toph, that's no way for a lady to talk," Poppy glared._

 _"Dad, how can you do this to me?" Toph asked, ignoring her mother. "I don't even know this guy and neither do you."_

 _Lao cut into his steak before facing his daughter. "I know all I need to from his father, he's a good judge of character, and so am I. Besides, his family is having some financial trouble right now, it's the very least I can do."_

 _She sighed. "Well if that's all you want to do just go ahead and pay off his debts, don't make me marry his son."_

 _Lao frowned at his daughters words. "There's more to it than that Toph," he reasoned, "try to understand I want you to be taken care of-"_

 _"I can take care of myself, thank you very much," she interrupted, "been doing it for some time now, I don't need to marry some stranger from the Southern Watertribe."_

 _"He's a good man from what Hakoda told me, and I want you two to be married as soon as possible."_

 _Unable to stand it anymore, Toph stood up from the table. "I'm going home," she said angrily._

 _Poppy's face fell. "But you didn't finish your dinner."_

 _"I'm not hungry anymore," she shot back, her back facing them as she made her way down the hall._

 _Lao and Poppy exchanged looks, and in a matter of seconds Poppy left the table, trying to catch up to her daughter. "Toph! Honey, wait up," she cried._

 _Toph had just made it to the door, but froze when she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder. She sighed. "Why does Dad have to do this?" She asked._

 _Poppy cupped her daughter's cheeks. "Oh honey, it was going to happen sooner or later," she replied, "you're twenty years old now Toph, many of the young women who are you're age in our class are already married."_

 _"But why can't I wait? At least get to know the guy first."_

 _"You'll have the rest of your life to get to know him," Poppy explained._

 _Toph lowered her head. "What if I hate him? Or he hates me? Or-"_

 _"What if you love him?" Poppy cut off._

 _"Mom, that kind of love doesn't exist, not in real life."_

 _Poppy smiled. "Yes it does, Toph, I know it does because I love your father. Our marriage was arranged too, you know."_

 _"I know that, but don't you ever wish you could have married someone of your own choosing?"_

 _She shook her head. "No, because through time I knew I wouldn't have chosen anyone but Lao." She stroked her daughther's hair. "Listen Toph, when your father and I got married, yes there were some kinks to be worked out, yes we didn't know each other, but in time I grew to love him, and vice versa. It may be hard for you to understand now but you will someday soon." She smiled. "And just so you know, in the two years we've spent finding a suitor for you Lao was never happy until he heard about Hakoda's son."_

 _Toph's eyes widened. "Really?"_

 _"Really. Who ever this Sokka Tikaani is he must be a really good guy, and someday soon I believe you will come to love him as much as I love your father."_

Toph has played that conversation in her head for days, and hearing it now just makes her even more confused. How she could ever come to love that scatter brained fool was beyond her, but he definitely was a lot easier to talk to than the other narcissistic, stuck up men from her class.

 _Can we at least be friends?_

Sokka's words continued to echo in her mind, and without realizing she was smiling. _I guess... being friends with him won't be so bad,_ she thought to herself before her heavy eyelids closed and she drifted soundly to sleep.

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter was kind of long. A lot had to happen in the chapter what with Sokka and Toph getting married and both of them kind of adjusting to that as well as spending their first night together, well under the same roof anyway. To those who favorited and followed this story, thank you, and thank you Zulfi for reviewing my story as well, and I'm flattered to know you like my ideas. In the next chapter Sokka will get to know more about Toph, and he will also get to meet his mother in law. There may or may not be a Tokka moment in the next chapter, it all depends on where my writing takes me. Though I already know the beginning and end of this story, sometimes my ideas for the in between come as I go. Thanks again guys, and I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can.**

 **Free-Spirited Dreamer :)**


	3. A Day with the Beifongs

**3\. A Day with The Beifongs**

When Sokka woke up he was curious to why he didn't see the broken ceiling fan of his one room apartment, or hear the loud bickering of the married couple who live next door.

 _Right, it's all coming back to me now,_ he thought to himself. He went to work, met his boss, found out that the girl he (unsuccessfully) tried to hit on at the bar is his boss's daughter, married her, and is now living in an exclusive condominium just outside of Gaoling. Yes, that did sound crazier the more he analyzed it in his head.

After taking a moment to stretch, Sokka took a good look around his room, which looked more like a grand hotel suite. He ran his fingers through the fabric of the sheets, which he could immediately tell were made from the finest thread cotton. He sighed when his eyes wandered over to the empty space in his bed. This wasn't exactly how he envisioned his wedding night would be, although technically he and Toph didn't have a wedding, at least not yet according to what Lao said yesterday. It was perfectly understandable, he and Toph still hardly know each other, however, a small part of him couldn't help but wonder how long it will be til the end of their trial period. He quickly shook himself of these thoughts.

 _I shouldn't be thinking like that,_ he berated himself _, she has every right to want to wait until she's absolutely ready._ Before he could berate himself more, he heard knocking on his door.

"Sokka?" It was Toph. He jumped out of bed and rushed to the door, opening it in an instant.

"Yes,- ah- uh...- I mean, good morning," he greeted.

Toph's face was unreadable as she raised a quick eyebrow. "You're not going to freak out again are you?"

Sokka laughed nervously. "No, I- I mean of course not," he stammered, "I'm definitely feeling a lot better this morning. You were right, some rest was all I needed."

She nodded. "Good. Anyway, I came to wake you up. You need to get cleaned up and put on something nice."

"Uh, what for?"

"Ping will be here in an hour to pick us up," she replied, "we're going to my parents house for the day. My mom won't shut up about meeting you." The dread was obvious in her voice.

Sokka gulped. "Y...your mom?"

Toph ran a hand through her long messy hair. "Yeah, she's been wanting to meet you since the day my dad told us about you."

Sokka opened his mouth to speak, but remained silent as the door bell started ringing. He followed Toph down the hall to the front door, and was greeted by a young woman in her late twenties. The mysterious woman stood a few inches taller than Toph, had a fair complexion, and wore her dark chestnut hair in a low ponytail to match with her casual khakis and blue jean jacket. She locked eyes with Sokka and immediately smiled.

"Hello."

Sokka nodded, returning the smile. "H- Hi."

She turned to face Toph. "This must be Sokka."

Toph nodded. "Yep, my brand new ball and chain."

The woman laughed as she walked over to Sokka and bowed respectfully. "It's so nice to meet you," she said cheerfully, "I'm Song, your wife's personal assistant."

"Oh." His eyes shifted to Toph. "You have an assistant?"

"Yes," Song answered, "I assist and act as her eyes during her board meetings with her father. I also do her make up, and sometimes her hair depending on the event, I even go with her to shop for groceries."

"Speaking of which," Toph joined in, "Sokka, you should be getting ready. Song, come on let's get this over with."

Song followed in behind Toph to her bedroom. "Right away Toph."

Sokka just stood there for a moment, his mouth hung open as if he was going to say something. Toph had an assistant? Well, that didn't come much as a surprise to him, but still, what else did he not know about his wife? And why does the thought of meeting her mother scares him shitless? He released a breath he didn't even realize was there. _I don't have time for this, I should be getting ready like Toph said._ Sokka lifted the collar to his night shirt up to his nose and made a face at the stentch. _Yeah, I definitely need a shower,_ he said to himself.

While Sokka disappeared in his room to take a much needed shower, Toph was in her bedroom, sitting in a chair while Song pulled her color pallete out of her bag.

"No need to over do it with the make up Song," Toph instructed, "we're just going to my parents for the day."

She nodded. "Alright then, I'll just apply a light lipstick and a little blush." She turned around to get her equipment. "So tell me about Sokka," she continued, trying to make conversation, "did meeting him yesterday change your first impression of him?"

Toph frowned. "Not in the least. The guy gives stupidity a whole new meaning. Oh, and get this, when my dad started talking about our future children he faints right there on the spot."

Her assistant couldn't help but giggle at the thought of a guy like Sokka fainting. "Well, considering all that happened to him yesterday I can't say I blame him. He's probably still trying to wrap his head around everything. You shouldn't be so hard on him."

"I'm not," Toph argued, "I'm the one who suggested he get some rest when he came home yesterday. Besides, this is happening to me too, remember? It was just a week ago when Dad announced to me that I was marrying this guy."

Song nodded as she lightly dusted Toph's cheeks with the makeup brush. "Exactly, which is why you two should try to make things easier for each other, be a team. That's what being married is about." Song stood back to admire her work. "Finished. Do you want me to do your hair too?"

Toph shook her head. "I'll do it. Just pick something out for me to wear will ya?"

"Sure." She walked inside her boss's closet and fished through the racks for something she could wear. Considering the occasion, she figured Toph would like something nice and casual. She stopped and pulled out a sleeveless dark blue dress and a black cardigan with quarter length sleeves. "Good news Toph," she said as she grabbed a pair of flats out of the closet. "No heels today."

A smile appeared on Toph's face as she pulled her long hair into a pony tail. "Thank God. Will you call and see if Ping is out there while I change?"

"Of course." Song left Toph's room and closed the door behind her, pulling out her cellphone. "Oh." She looked up to see Sokka already sitting on Toph's loveseat in the living room, wearing a black blazer over what looked like a navy blue buttoned down with dark blue jeans and sneakers.

"You ready?" She asked.

He nodded. "Is she?"

"She will be in a minute." She called Ping and asked about his whereabouts before hanging up. "Ping will be here in about twenty minutes," she said, facing Sokka. He nodded in response, and the two sat in silence before the young man cleared his throat to speak.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she replied.

Sokka rubbed his neck nervously. "I've been thinking. If you're Toph's assistant, then... you knew about her coming to the bar the other night, didn't you?"

Song's eyes shifted as she brushed her long bangs to the side of her face. "Yeah, I knew." She turned her back to make sure Toph was still in her room before turning back to face Sokka. "Between you and me, Toph was the one who had me find out about your job at the bar," she admitted in almost a whisper.

Sokka's eyes widened in shock. "Her? But I thought Mr. Beifong -"

"Lao knew you had a second job, but apparently your father never told him where."

He took a second to process this. "So Toph had you find out?"

She nodded.

As the memory of their first meeting invaded his mind, he couldn't help but blush from embarrassement. "I'm guessing she told you what a complete fool I made of myself in front of her." Given the sad smile Song gave him Sokka already knew the answer. He sighed. "And here I am still doing it."

Song's face softened as she watched him lean back on the loveseat in shame. "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself," she said finally, "most guys who meet Toph, they either get their face or feelings hurt."

Sokka sat up and looked at her in disbelief. "Are you kidding?"

She shook her head. "I wish I was. When Toph's around guys, especially the kind of guys she's been forced to be around since, well, her whole life, it's made her really stand offish when it comes to men." Song sat down next to Sokka on the loveseat. "But...you're different. I mean sure she said you're an idiot, but she still had the option of disagreeing to the marriage."

"Did she though?" He asked "Yesterday she pretty much said it was either me or some other stranger she knows she'd hate."

Song smiled. "Exactly."

"What are you guys talking about?" Toph asked, now standing in the living room with them.

"Oh, I was just asking your husband a little bit about himself," Song replied innocently. She looked down at the text message she just received. "Ping just pulled up."

Toph nodded. "That's our cue Sokka, let's go." The trio left the condominium and rode the elevator in silence, and once they exited the building, Sokka and Toph said goodbye to Song and hello to Ping as they entered their waited ride.

"Good morning Toph, Sokka," Ping said cheerfully. "Did you sleep well, Sokka?"

He gave the chauffeur a small smile. "I did."

Ping looked at the couple and chuckled. "Well look at this, married for one day and already you two are wearing the same colors."

Sokka watched Toph's eyes widen and her alabaster cheeks turn pink before a scowl took over her face. "Don't even start," she warned Ping coldly, "Song picked these out. Whatever Sokka's got on has nothing to do with me."

Though he didn't show it, hearing Toph say that, the way she said it hurt. He knew the situation they were in wasn't easy for either of them, but...I mean, if Toph was going to scowl then why did she agree to the marriage in the first place? He turned his attention from outside his window and to his wife, who just sat there, still scowling. He sighed and turned to look out his window again, his mind going over when they first met. He still remembered making her laugh, when she shyly asked if he would join her. Was that just an act? Did she only come to the bar that night for the sole purpose of meeting him? And if so, why didn't she tell him sooner?

"Hey."

Sokka quickly turned his head to face Toph. "Yes."

"When we get to my parents house, please try not to freak out again," Toph pleaded. "I understand how all this could be overwhelming for someone like you, especially considering where you come from, but...try to keep it together, okay?"

"Uh, yeah sure," He replied. "So,...tell me about your Mom."

"What about her?" She asked.

"Well, what she like? Is she a lot like you."

Toph chuckled. "I doubt anyone in my family is like me. She's quiet I guess. The only time she voices her opinion is when me and my life are the subject of discussion, other than that she pretty much agrees with everything my father says and does," she said irritably. Her face softened. "But... it's not her fault, really. I'm sure that way of thinking was drilled into her her whole life."

Sokka saw sadness in Toph's face, that and something else he didn't recognize, out of instinct he reached over and placed his hand over hers. He was surprised when she didn't immediately jerk her hand away, instead she left it there, and shot him a small smile at his act of comfort, not as her husband, but as a friend.

"Here we are," Ping announced, "the Beifong Estate."

Sokka's jaw dropped as soon as he looked out his window. Okay, the big luxurious mansion didn't come as a surprise, but it's still hard to grasp that this is going to be his life now. The property itself had to be the size of at least two football fields, but what really caught Sokka's attention was the beautiful garden landscape that surrounded the entire estate. When Ping pulled up the drive way, Sokka was surprised to see two figures standing outside waiting for them. It was Lao, and a middled aged woman who slightly resembled Toph. Her raven hair, much like her daughter's, was styled in what his sister called a vintage roll updo, and instead of wearing a dress, she chose the traditional route and was wearing a nice floral print yellow kimono.

Sokka watched Ping open the door for them, his eyes following Toph as she walked out the car and greeted her parents with a kiss on the cheek. The watertribe native stepped out of the car and immediately met eyes with his father in law.

"Hello again, Sokka," Lao smiled, "always a pleasure."

He bowed. "Sir."

Lao gestured to the woman standing beside him. "This is my wife, Poppy."

A warm smile spread across the woman's face before she bowed. "It's so nice to meet you finally," she said, "you can imagine how anxious I've been to meet the young man who married my daughter."

Sokka looked down so she couldn't see his red cheeks, which only deepened in color when his stomach started growling with a vegence.

"Was that your stomach?" Toph blurted.

Sokka rubbed his neck nervously. "Well, I haven't eatened since yesterday."

Poppy smiled. "Well you came at just the right time, we're having brunch." She gestured him to come with her while Toph and Lao followed behind them. Poppy led Sokka to a large dining area with food already set on the table. "Help yourself," she said, before facing her daughter, "Toph, come on you two should sit together."

Toph kept a straight face as she let her mother lead her to the seat next to Sokka, while she sat in the other chair next to him. Lao sat at the head of the table, asking one of the butlers to warm up another pot of tea for his daughter and son in law.

Letting his growling stomach take control, Sokka helped himself to everything that was layed out on the table. Once he sat down he used his chopsticks to pick up a steamed dumpling on his plate, placing it in his mouth. He froze instantly as his eyes began to water. It's been so long since he's had such good food, for the past nine months he's been living off cheap take out and instant noodles. Every so often Katara would send him a care package of food from back home, but even still he couldn't remember the last time he had such a delicious home cooked meal. Without thinking he started stuffing his face, forgetting he was in the company of his mega rich wife and in laws, that is until he heard his wife laughing her head off.

"Oh my," said Poppy, "you really were hungry weren't you?"

Sokka froze once again, staring down at his plate in embarrassment and shame. Lao looked at his daughter. "Toph, did you not cook for Sokka once he came home yesterday?"

Sokka watched Toph's smile change into a hard frown. "It's not my fault, when Sokka came home we were both exhausted and went straight to bed. He never told me he was hungry."

Lao sighed. "Toph, if you insist on living this so called independant lifestyle you must remember you're a married woman now. Despite what you may be feeling you must have your husband's food ready for him before and after he comes home from work. Maybe if you hire a cook like I suggested-"

"I already told you I'm not hiring a cook," Toph cut off.

"Don't blame Toph," Sokka interrupted, "like she said we were both tired from everything that went on yesterday." Normally Sokka doesn't get involved when relatives are fighting, but he felt like it was his fault Lao was coming down so hard on Toph. "I'm still kind of wrapping my head around everything,...Toph too. We'll figure it out."

Lao nodded as an appreciative smile appeared on his face. "Yes you will," he agreed, exchanging a look with Poppy. "See dear, this is why I knew without a doubt he will make an excellent husband for our Toph."

Poppy nodded in response while Toph's face remained unreadable as she finished the last of what was on her plate. "Well, not that this isn't fun," Toph said sarcastically, "Dad, isn't there some business we need to discuss? If so then let's get it over with so I can enjoy the rest of this weekend."

Sokka looked at his wife, perplexed. _Business? But I thought this was about me meeting Toph's Mom._ Before he could register another thought, he turned and watched Lao's face become serious.

"Very well," Lao agreed, "we'll continue this in my study." He and Toph rose to their feet, leaving both Sokka and Poppy alone in the dining area.

"Hey, what's-"

"There's no need to concern yourself with what just happened, Sokka," Poppy cut off, "Lao and Toph always have a business meeting during her weekend visits." She smiled. "I'm happy to admit I'm quite pleased, at least now I have someone to talk to during their absense."

Sokka gave his mother in law a rather weak smile as he watched her rise to her feet.

"How about we continue our conversation in the east wing?" She suggested cheerfully.

 _Wing?_ "Uh, okay." Without another word said Sokka followed in behind Poppy to the east wing, up the stairs to the first room on the right. It was a bedroom with beige color walls, much like everywhere else in the mansion, but the bedspread, curtains, and every piece of furniture in the room was pale yellow and mahogany. What surprised Sokka the most was the piano just a few feet away from the bed. Nice, but who would have a piano in their bedroom?

"It's Toph's." Immediately Sokka snapped to attention, looking up to face his mother in law.

"The piano," she clarified, "she used to hate walking all the way to the other side of the house just to play, so we got her one for her room."

Sokka looked around the bedroom, shocked. "So this is Toph's bedroom?"

Poppy nodded. "Well, it was her bedroom before she moved a year ago, so yes."

"And she plays the piano?" Sokka said out loud, more to himself than anyone else.

"Oh yes, and she's a musical prodigy, she plays all kinds of instruments. She's even a music teacher, but naturally her other obligations only allow her to teach in the afternoons," Poppy continued, as she went in the closet and came back with two things, a photo album, and a gift wrapped box. She sat down on Toph's old bed. "Sit down, I'd like to show you something."

Sokka obeyed, sitting beside Poppy as she opened the book to him, showing him a picture of a small infant, wrapped in a blanket in a big, decorated crib.

"That was Toph when she was just a day old." Poppy said.

"Wow, she was so tiny," he blurted.

A warm smile spread across Poppy's face. "She was. And it was on that day when we discovered she was blind." Her smile faded a little. "Of course that didn't matter to me and Lao, though it did make us even more concerned about our daughter." A sad look fell upon her face. "We made so many mistakes with Toph," she sighed, "but it was only because from the moment we learned of her disability we thought of all the horrible things that could happen to her." She giggled. "Even now I still see her as that fragile little infant wrapped up in that crib." She closed the photo album and sat it on the other side of her. "Don't tell Toph I showed you her baby pictures, she'll throw the biggest hissy fit."

"Of course," he agreed.

"So, are you and Toph getting along okay?" She asked honestly. "I mean, I know it's only been a day, but I am curious at how things are going."

Sokka rubbed his neck nervously while his face grew hot. "I- It's fine. Though I still feel a little overwhelmed by everything."

A moment of silence stretched between them before Poppy spoke. "She really is something, my daughter. Despite her disability she's determined to live her life independantly." A proud smile spread across her face. "The first thing she did after she moved out was hire someone to teach her how to cook on her own."

Sokka looked at his mother in law, surprised. "She cooks?"

She nodded. "Yes, she didn't want to have to rely on anyone once she moved out. Those qualities she possess are what make me so proud of her, yet they also make me worry about her even more. She can be so stubborn sometimes, of course you'll find that out soon enough," she giggled, before placing a hand over Sokka's. "Promise me you'll take care of her, even if she gives you a lot of hell for it."

"No problem," he nodded, nervously.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Poppy took the gift wrapped box beside her and placed it in Sokka's arms. "This is for you."

For a moment Sokka remained silent, to surprised to speak. "You...you didn't have to give me anything-"

"Nonsense, I wanted to," she interrupted, "I wanted to get you another one sense your father said the one you had didn't work anymore."

With that said, Sokka carefully ripped through the paper and opened his mouth in shock when he saw what his gift was; a telescope, one of the best and most expensive ones on the market.

"I know it may seem a bit much," Poppy continued, "but I was quite touched when your father told me about your mother, how when she died you begged him to buy you a telescope so you could possibly see her in heaven." When Sokka remained silent her face changed to something else. "I can't imagine what it must have been like for you to lose your mother at such a young age. I know I could never replace her, but I hope you will come to see me as your family. I am you know, your family now."

Sokka was at a loss for words. His mother was a topic he didn't enjoy talking about, mainly beacause the hardest time of his life was when she died. What makes it even worse, he couldn't even remember what she looked like anymore, all he could see now was his grandmother and sister's face whenever his mother came to mind. Although Sokka's not much of a spiritual person, he somehow saw a little bit of his mother's spirit in his mother in law, her kindness, her hospitality, without realizing tears were falling down his cheeks.

Before he could register another thought Poppy pulled him into a hug, surprisingly he hugged back, moved that this woman, who was still a stranger to him, could shower him with such love and care as if he were her own child. Poppy pulled away gently. "I'm sorry if I brought up any bad memories," she said out of genuine concern.

Sokka wiped his face. "No, no, it's fine, really. I'm not usually like this." He looked down at his gift before facing her again. "Thank you, this means a lot. Not just the gift, but what you said."

A warm, gentle smile stretched across Poppy's face. "I'm glad," she replied simply, "I meant what I said, if you ever need anything I don't want you to be afraid to come to me or Lao about it."

"Okay."

Poppy nodded before clearing her throat. "Well, now that we had a good cry how about we change the subject?"

"That would be nice," Sokka agreed.

"I hope Toph didn't give you a hard time yesterday," she said, "she wasn't particularly happy with going into an arranged marriage so soon."

"I can't say I blame her," Sokka admitted honestly, "I wasn't exactly looking forward to it myself."

Poppy looked at him surprised. "Don't they have arranged marriages in the Southern Watertribe?"

"Sure, but it's not practiced as much, not like it is in the Northern Watertribe."

"I see. Well, as someone who was also placed into an arranged marriage, I advise you not to be so close minded on the subject. In time I'm sure you two will come to love each other and realize that Lao made the right decision."

"I guess, I just wished I got to know Toph a little more before we got married, you know? The whole thing yesterday felt like a complete business arrangement."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it was one thing I married a stranger yesterday, but without even a ceremony, it just makes our marriage feel like it's not real."

Poppy's face fell. "I understand, but you must realize Lao's new project with the Fire Nation is very delicate, and the press has been on his back about it for months. A wedding now would only complicate things. But...now that you mention it, just filling out some marriage registration forms doesn't sound very romantic, does it?" She snapped her fingers. "I've got it, though you two can't have a wedding right now, you can still have a honeymoon."

"What?"

"In fact." She gasped. "I know the perfect place." In a flash Poppy was out the door and on her way down the stairs, with Sokka trying to catch up to her in time to stop her.

"Mrs. Beifong, wait!"

"Oh, Aiko," Poppy said , stopping one of the maids, "go in me and Lao's bedroom and fetch me my planner."

She bowed. "Right away Mrs. Beifong."

Poppy turned to face Sokka. "Don't you worry son, I'm going to fix this."

Sokka opened his mouth to protest but Aiko returned with Poppy's planner before he could get a word in. In seconds Poppy pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number that was in her planner. "Hi Nadoka, this is Poppy Beifong. Yes, I know it's been a while but listen I have some news, my daughter got married to a lovely young man yesterday and they need to go somewhere special to celebrate. Is the red rose room available? Excellent."

As she continued her conversation on the phone, Sokka just ran his hand over his face and sighed. _Great, now what am I going to do? Toph's going to be furious when she finds out about this._

"Sokka," said Poppy, ripping him from his thoughts. "Come with me." He did, and unforutnately he followed Poppy right into Lao's study, with him and Toph in deep conversation.

"Lao, Toph, I need you to stop what you're doing," Poppy interrupted as she burst through the door.

Lao stared at his wife in confusion while Toph just sat there, her cloudy eyes widned in shock. "Poppy, what's going on? You know Toph and I are having a meeting."

Poppy entered the room, ignoring him, while gesturing Sokka to follow. "Our son in law has brought something to my attention that needs to be corrected at once." She turned to face Toph. "Toph sweetie, come with me, Aiko's already got a bag packed for you,"

She raised an eyebrow. "But where am I going?"

"To your honeymoon of course."

Sokka watched Toph's face change from confused to plain outraged. "Honeymoon?!"

Now Lao rose to his feet, his eyes locked firmly with his wife. "Poppy, this is hardly the time for-"

"Lao, yesterday something wonderful happened; our little girl got married," she clarified, "this is supposed to be a special moment in our daughter's life and she's spending it here having business meetings. Now I understand why they couldn't have a wedding right now but who says they can't have a honeymoon?"

Lao sighed. "Poppy, arranging something like that now seems-"

"I've already reserved them a room at Sunset Manor for today and tomorrow. They can leave early monday morning just in time for Sokka to go to work." When Lao still gave a look of disapproval, Poppy continued. "Come on dear, doesn't our daughter and son in law deserve to have some time to themselves, to get to know each other better?"

"But Poppy, they're supposed to be keeping their marriage quiet for now, what if someone-"

"Sunset Manor is a beautiful bed and breakfast way out in the countryside, it's isolated, quiet, and no place anyone we know would be going to this time of year. Trust me Lao, it's the perfect place." She turned to face Sokka. "And it has the most beautiful sunsets, hence the name."

Sokka smiled nervously. "Sounds fantastic." He tried to look away from the frightening glare he got from Toph.

Aiko entered the room. "Mrs. Beifong, Ping is ready."

"Ah, excellent. Toph, Sokka, you better get going Sunset Manor is an hour drive from here."

Sokka looked down at his clothes. "Wait, should I go back home and pack some clothes?"

Poppy shook her head. "I have some clothes packed for you too. Just get in the car and enjoy yourself."

Sokka smiled before walking side by side with Toph through the mansion, outside to the car where Ping was already in the driver's seat waiting for them. Sokka opened the door for Toph, who had been silent until he himself inside and closed the door.

"You're unbelievable," she blurted.

"Excuse me?"

"We had an agreement," she replied, "an agreement not to do anything until we knew each other better."

"I know."

"Then tell me Sokka, why the hell are we on our way to a honeymoon right now?"

A frown marred Sokka's face. "Hey, don't put this on me okay, your mother was the one who arranged this-"

"My mother," she cut off, "what exactly did you say to my mother to make her do this?"

"Look, I didn't tell her anything that wasn't true." He took a moment to think about the situation. "You can't possibly think I put her up to this, do you?"

She let out an exaggerated sigh. "I don't know Sokka, what the hell am I supposed to think when I don't know anything about you!" With that said she angrily crossed her arms and turned her head in the other direction.

Sokka wanted to say something, but he knew it would only lead to an argument, so instead he kept his mouth shut. He glanced up and saw Ping give him a sympathetic look through the mirror. Sokka sighed. He could tell what Ping's eyes were telling him "hang in there," and "don't give up," but at this point Sokka didn't have the faintest idea what to do anymore.

 _Some honeymoon this is going to be_ , He thought sadly as he stared out at the cloudless sky in silence.

 **A/N: Oka** y, **first of all I want to apologize for this chapter coming out this late. I was half way done with it when I, at the last minute had an idea change. Second, I hope everyone enjoyed Sokka and Poppy's bonding moment. The fact that Toph's parents welcome Sokka to their family with open arms is an important factor in the story, because of what major obstacles the couple will face later on. With that said, I'm aware Toph was being a total bitch in this chapter, but not to worry all my Toph fans, she will apologize in the next chapter, there will even be a brief Tokka moment in there too.**

 **Just to be clear Toph's not angry with Sokka. She's really angry with herself for willingly getting into an arranged marriage without a fight, but instead of blaming herself she's taking it out on Sokka. But like I said, she'll apologize soon and the two will finally get close. To all those who favorited, followed, and review this story, thank you, it really means a lot. And I'm going to start working on the next chapter now so I can possibly finish it soon. Until next time, happy reading :)**

 **Free-Spirited Dreamer**


	4. Newlyweds

**3\. Newlyweds**

Sokka opened his eyes the second the car came to a stop. _I must have fallen asleep_. He took a minute to wake up before turning his attention over to his wife, who apparently was still asleep. Sokka took a deep breath as he leaned forward and shook Toph gently.

"Toph," he said in almost a whisper, "we're here Toph, wake up." He watched her make a face before opening her eyes.

"We've arrived at Sunset Manor," Ping annouced before exiting the car and getting the bags.

"I'll open the door for you," Sokka told his wife, placing a hand on her shoulder, only to have it roughly shrugged off.

"I can let myself out, Sokka," she snapped, "I'm not an invalid."

The young watertribe native just sighed to himself as he and his wife left the car. Sokka took the bags while Ping handed Toph her cane.

"Have a nice time you two," he smiled, "I'll be back to pick you up first thing monday morning."

The couple nodded as Ping got in the car and drove off. Once they were alone they silently walked up the stone pathway to the huge victorian style building that looked more like someone's home than a bed and breakfast. As soon as they were inside they were greeted by a middle aged woman dressed in a lavender yukata.

"Welcome to Sunset Manor," she said cheerfully, "My name is Nadoka."

 _She must be the woman Poppy was talking to on the phone._ "Hi, I'm Sokka Tikaani." He cleared his throat. "My mother in law made a reservation for us, um, Mrs. Poppy Beifong."

Instantly the woman's face lit up like a firecracker. "Oh my..." she trailed off. "Yes, welcome!" She went around the counter and bowed respectfully. "You're obviously the lovely young man Poppy was telling me so much about." She looked at Toph again. "You're a lucky woman Toph," she said, "he's quite handsome." Sokka turned the other way, hiding the blush he knew was coming.

"I"ll take your word for it," Toph commented.

Nadoka laughed. "Oh, you silly thing. Well come with me, you two will be staying in the red rose room, it was made specifically for occassions like this," she winked.

"Goody," Toph muttered sarcastically, as she and Sokka followed in behind the hostess upstairs to a little red door on the end of the hall.

"Here's your room key," Nadoka said cheerfully, placing it in Sokka's hand, "we'll be serving dinner in two hours."

"Thanks." With that said, Nadoka disappeared down the stairs, once again leaving the newly wedded couple alone. Sokka took a deep breath before opening the door. The room was much bigger than the little red door perceived that's for sure.

"Wow," Sokka said in amazement, "this is really nice." He took a good look around, the room looked like something straight out of a magazine. Already he could tell this room was made for newlyweds, with it's burgundy colored walls, and everything decorated in red roses it screamed love and romance. Unfortunately the tension between the room's current occupants screamed awkward and uncomfortable.

Toph took a few whiffs of the room. "This place smells like my parents' home in Ba Sing Se."

Sokka immediately turned in her direction, wide eyed. "You have a house in Ba Sing Se too?" He sighed. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Toph sighed in annoyance. "Where's the bed?"

"Oh, I think it's here down this hallway-"

He shut up as soon as he saw the bed. "Oh my God..." The whole bedroom was lit up with candles, red rose petals were sprinkled in the floor and arranged in the shape of a heart on the black and red bedspread.

Toph raised an eyebrow. "What's the problem?" She took another whiff. "Is that candles? Ah, so that's what I was smelling. Wait, why does it smell like roses in here too?"

"There's rose petals on the floor and bed...," he replied. _Calm down Sokka, they probably do this to all the newlyweds who come here._

Toph sighed. "Don't tell me you're freaking out over something as stupid as lit candles and rose petals. Just blow them out and throw them in the trash."

"Right." Sokka did as Toph suggested, blowing out each candle and taking a small trash can from the bathroom and placing it beside the bed while he dumped the rose petals in it. He sighed. Normally he'd consider lit candles and rose petals on the bed romantic, but in his current situation, it just made this arrangement all the more uncomfortable.

Sokka looked around and was saddened to see this bed was the only one in the room. "Well," he said finally, "you can take the bed, and I'll take the couch down the hall."

Toph's face fell a little. _Great, now I feel bad_ , she thought. Although she still hardly knew Sokka, she knew her mother well enough to know that once she sets her mind on something it's nearly impossible to get her to change her mind, it's something both her parents had in common. "Wait Sokka," she said, "we can share the bed."

Sokka turned to look at her, surprised. "We can? But what about our trial period?"

"We can put it on hold for the weekend. Besides, I won't be able to sleep knowing you're sleeping on some hard sofa." Her expression turned serious. "Just stay on your side of the bed, okay."

A small smile stretched across his face. "Sure." He set the bags on the floor and sat down on the left side of the bed while Toph collapsed on the right. "I have to admit I wasn't expecting this," Sokka confessed.

"What?"

"Your mother sending us on a honeymoon."

Toph scoffed. "Yeah well, that just proves the fact that you can't put anything past my parents. I wasn't kidding when I said they are a real pain in the neck sometimes."

Sokka's eyes fell on his wife. "So,...do you want to go to dinner?"

Toph shrugged. "I guess I have no other choice, it's the only time we'll have a chance to eat here. In the mean time I'm taking a nap. Wake me up when it's time for dinner."

"Okay."

As Toph rolled on her side and went to sleep, Sokka took out his cellphone and sighed when he saw he had five missed calls from Haru. He glanced at the sleeping form of his wife before disappearing down the hall to a sitting room, dialing the number of his friend as quietly as possible.

"Hello."

"What's up Haru?"

"Sokka? Where have you been buddy? I've been calling you since last night."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I've been busy."

"Lee told me you weren't going to be working at the bar anymore," he said, "what happened? Did that girl from the other night get you fired?"

"Yeah,...about her." Sokka stopped when he remembered his marriage to Toph is supposed to be a secret. "Listen Haru, I'm actually not in town at the moment, can we talk some other time, like monday?"

"Sure thing man, I'm actually off that night, come by my apartment and we'll have a few drinks."

"Alright Haru, see you then. Bye."

He sighed with relief the second he hung up, there's no way he could explain his situation to Haru over the phone, he wasn't even sure if he could trust him enough to tell him in person. With two hours to spare Sokka called and checked on his family back home. From what his sister told him things were going great, Lao had already arranged for Hakoda to meet with the best doctor in the South Pole to start his treatments, and Katara was really enjoying medical school. _At least they're happy_ , Sokka thought, _I wonder if I'll ever be? Especially now since..._

Sokka's thoughts were interrupted once the phone on a small coffee table started ringing. He let out a quick sigh before he picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Hello Mr. Tikaani," said Nadoka, "I'm just calling to let you know that we're serving dinner now."

He nodded. "Thanks." Sokka hung up the phone and rose to his feet, going back down the hall to the bed room and cleared his throat. "Dinner's ready Toph," he annouced, raising his voice enough of to wake her.

Toph's face hardened before opening her eyes, and after taking a few minutes to stretch and yawn she was up and ready to go. The two left the red rose room and made their way downstairs, neither one of them saying a word to each other. As soon as they made it to the foot of the stairs, Nadoka, hearing them come down, approached them.

"There you are," she said cheerfully, "come with me, everyone is eating out on the lanai."

The young couple followed close behind their hostess, who lead them to an empty table fit for two on the lanai while the other patrons were already served and in deep conversation with their parties.

Sokka pulled Toph's chair for her before seating himself. "Your food will be here in just a moment," Nadoka said, "I hope you enjoy it."

"Thank you," Sokka and Toph replied in unison before Nadoka went back inside.

"She's nice," Sokka commented.

"Yeah, kind of annoying though," Toph muttered.

"Here you are Mr. and Mrs. Tikaani," said their server, "fried rice and a side of sticky pork chops. May I offer you two some wine?"

"No," Toph replied, "water will be fine." The server nodded as he poured their glasses with water and left them with their meal.

The smell alone made Sokka's mouth water, again he stuffed his face without giving thought to his wife sitting across from him, that is until she made a grunting noise. "You eat like you haven't eaten anything in days," she said, "were you really doing that bad that you weren't eating regularly?"

Heat rose to Sokka's face as he swallowed the food in his mouth. "Sorry,...it's just... it's been so long since I ate such good food. Ever since I moved out here I've been living off instant noodles and cheap take out, really, really bad cheap take out. If I was living back home in the South Pole I could at least get a home cooked meal from my sister and Gran Gran, but here I'm helpless."

Toph raised an eyebrow. "And it never occured to you that maybe you should learn to cook for yourself?"

He shook his head. "Not really. That kind of stuff is only for women-" He shut up when he saw the frightening look he got from his wife.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that," she gritted through her teeth, "and you're going to change the subject right now." _Great, not only am I married to an idiot, but I'm married to a sexist too._

Sokka gulped. "So um, what do you want to do tomorrow? We have the whole day to ourselves."

Toph's face, as well as her demeaner changed as she calmed down. "I don't know. If I can be honest I'd rather be at home listening to the latest pro wrestling match right now."

"Pro wrestling?" He gasped. "You mean earth rumble?!"

"Yeah, why?"

Sokka's jaw dropped. "It's just, -I can't believe we have something in common," he nearly shouted, " I love earth rumble!"

Now Toph looked shocked. "Really?"

A wide grin appeared on Sokka's face. "Did you see- er- hear the last match?"

She smiled. "Yes, The Boulder vs. Hippo- "

"Ah, The Boulder is the man," Sokka said over her.

"Isn't he? He's wiped out nearly all the top fighters."

"Yep, and I bet he'll win the championship hands down."

Toph leaned back in her seat a little. "One would hope, but he is going against Xin Fu, and that guy's not exactly a pushover like the others."

Sokka nodded in agreement before taking another bite of his food. "Wow, I can't believe you like earth rumble," he blurted, "women like you don't usually like that sort of thing."

"Women like me?" Toph asked "What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. At Beifong Industries I work with a lot of people who come from rich families like yours. Most of the women who work there... they just seem so focused on the latest gossip on someone, or superficial stuff like their clothes, hair, and makeup."

Toph scoffed. "Wow, they sound like they're tons of fun," she said sarcastically before laughing.

Sokka laughed too. "Don't they?"

As soon as their laughter died down, Toph's facial expression turned serious. "You shouldn't judge people before you get to know them Sokka, it's not fair to you or to others." She took a sip of her water. "I didn't judge you when I first met you."

Sokka's heart skipped a beat. "Since you brought that up, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

Sokka opened his mouth but quickly shut it closed. No, he had to do this, he had to ask the question that's been nagging him all day. "Why did you come to the bar the other night?"

Toph put her chopsticks down while turning in Sokka's direction, as if she wasn't blind and looking directly into his eyes. "Listen, ever since I was old enough to understand I knew my Dad was going to force me into some arranged marriage. Hell, it was only a week ago when he told me I was marrying you," she replied, "I just wanted to meet you before actually meeting you, you know? To see what you were like."

Still looking into her blank eyes, Sokka nodded in understanding. "Oh, I get it." He released a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. "Toph, do you have second- I mean, do you ever-"

"Do I regret marrying you?" She finished "Is that what you're trying to ask me?"

Sokka lowered his head, unsure if he wants to hear the answer. "...Yeah, I guess."

"No."

Sokka immediately lifted his head up to face her. "Really?"

Her face remained unreadable. "This may come as a surprise to you, but I've never enjoyed the company of guys from my class, in fact I hate them. They're all the same, rude, conceited, and they expect everything handed to them on silver fucking platters. But...you're different. I don't know why but...you're easy to talk to."

"I am?" He asked. "But what about your friends? It's not easy to talk to your friends?"

"I don't really have friends," Toph replied, "well, only two, but one lives in the Fire Nation, and I only see the other one during the company's monthly board meetings."

"Oh." Sokka was surprised, he thought someone like Toph would have a whole circle of friends, he never imagined she spent the majority of her time alone. "What about your personal life? Did you ever date anyone before you married me?"

Toph shook her head. "As you could probably tell already my parents were really strict when I was growing up. My Dad used to tell me specifically that I could only date until after I get married."

Sokka's eyes shifted. "I see."

"But enough about me, what about you? Did you date anyone before you married me?" Toph asked.

Sokka's face fell. "Sure, but they..." He sighed. "Let's just say I have bad luck when it comes to women."

"How so?"

"Well, during my second year in high school my first girlfriend Yue transferred down from the Northern Watertribe. She was so sweet, innocent, and beautiful, but...she was engaged to someone else. It was an arranged marriage, and though we had feelings for each other she was going to go through with the marriage."

"What happened?"

He lowered his head, staring at his now empty plate. "She died."

Toph's eyes widened. "She died? How? Why?"

Sokka cleared his throat. "Turns out she had a heart defect, and right after she wrote me a letter saying that she was going to choose me over her fiance."

A sad look fell upon Toph's face. "I'm sorry, Sokka."

"It was a long time ago," he assured, but Toph wasn't convinced.

"What about the other girls you dated?" She asked, trying to change the subject. "You said 'they,' so I'm assuming you dated more than just one girl."

"Yeah,..." he trailed off, " just one, Suki, that's her name. We met and dated all through college. We had a really bad break up actually."

"What happened?"

"Well, after we graduated she and I moved in together, but then my dad got sick so I moved back home for two months before I came back and caught her with someone else."

"Ouch."

Sokka nodded. "Yeah. She said she needed space, she said we were moving too fast and she needed time to clear her head." He ran a hand through his hair. "Our careers were going in different directions anyway. She had went into law enforcement and it was taking up most of her time. I doubt our relationship would have lasted much longer."

"How long has it been since you broke up?"

"It was ten months ago the day before yesterday."

"Do you still love her?"

Sokka leaned back into his seat. "Yes, well, no..." he sighed, "I don't know, it's complicated. We were together for four years, those feelings don't just go away like that, at least not for me they don't." His face turned melancholy. "Still I...I can't believe she just walked away like what we had meant nothing."

Toph's face softened as she listened to Sokka's story. He wasn't kidding when he said he had bad luck with women. The pain and hurt in Sokka's voice was obvious, and it made her feel something she didn't recognize. She didn't know why, but she suddenly had a strong urge to cheer him up. Toph slowly rose to her feet as she pushed her plate away. "Say, why don't we head back up to our room," she suggested, "you finished your food, right?"

Sokka nodded, but remembered Toph was blind. "Yes, I'm finished."

Toph reached out her hand to him for assistance, which he took without question before they both left the lanai together and went upstairs to their room. Once inside Sokka silently closed the door behind him. The mentioning of his previous girlfriends left him feeling depressed, he was so consumed in his pain he didn't notice what his wife was doing until she gently placed her hands on his shoulders, slowly tracing them up to cup his cheeks, leaning in, and pressing her warm, soft lips on his. Sokka froze, but his heart began to beat frantically, then as quickly as it started, Toph gently pulled away, her arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders.

Sokka stared at her, confused. Happy, but still confused. "What are...W- What was that for?" He stammered.

Toph shrugged. "You just seemed like you needed it."

Heat rose to Sokka's face as he continued to stare wide eyed at his wife. "But I-I mean um-"

"Just answer me this, Sokka," she cut off, "did that make you feel better?"

Sokka looked at her like she was crazy even though it was pointless. "Yes, but-"

"Then my job is done," she cut off again before disappearing down the hall into their bedroom, with Sokka following close behind.

"Wait a minute Toph, you can't just kiss me like that and walk away."

"Why not? She asked "I was just cheering you up, isn't that what a wife is supposed to do?"

Sokka stood glued in his spot, dumbfounded. When he didn't respond, Toph let out a sigh and continued.

"I felt bad for bringing up your ex girlfriends," she admitted, "clearly it's a sensitive topic for you and I had no right to bring it up. I'm sorry."

By the expression on her face as well as the tone in her voice Sokka could tell she was being honest, which made him smile. "It's fine, really," he assured, "it's just hard to talk about." He approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you. Ow!" He yelped in pain when Toph punched him in the arm.

"Okay, will you explain to me why you keep doing that?" He asked, rubbing the now sore spot on his arm.

Toph smiled. "That's how I show affection."

Sokka stared at her in disbelief. _What's with this girl? One minute she's completely cold, and the next she's...-_

"So which bag is mine?" Toph asked, interrupting his thoughts. "I think I'm going to change into my pajamas now."

"Oh." Sokka went over and picked up both bags, the one with the green silk nightgown in it he knew was Toph's. "Here," he said handing her the fabric.

"Could you turn around while I change?"

"Yeah, sure." Sokka sighed. _I guess I should change too._ He followed suit, stripping down to his boxers only to turn around too soon and gulp when he saw Toph's naked back. _Oh God,_ He thought, _I don't know if I can do this._

"Okay, you're being too quiet," Toph said as she pulled her nightgown over her head, "I know this is just as hard for you as it is for me, but you're the one who said 'let's be friends."

Sokka sighed as he plopped on the bed. "I'm sorry. It's just, I feel like I'm walking on eggshells when it comes to you."

Toph's face fell. "I know. Look, I was being a jerk earlier, and you don't deserve it." She released her hair from it's ponytail, letting it cascade down her back, which didn't go unnoticed by her husband. "It's not you I'm mad at, I'm just mad at myself I guess." She got under the covers.

Sokka followed her example, turning out the light and letting his shaggy short hair out of it's ponytail before getting under the covers on his side of the bed. "Why?"

She shrugged. "For letting my life get so out of my control. I'm not exactly living my dream."

Sokka could definately understand that. "What is your dream?" He asked instead.

"It's not this," she snorted, "I don't know, I guess I was just hoping my life would be different once I was old enough to move out. I could you know, finally live my life on my own terms. The last person I wanted to become was my mother." She scoffed. "But look at me, I am just like her. Going along with my father, doing whatever he asks like some wind up doll because it's expected of me." Tears were beginning to erupt from her eyes, and she hated it, hated to let herself get so emotional in front of a total stranger. "Damnit," she cursed, wiping her face with the back of her hand, "I just- mmph!-"

She was silenced by something warm and slightly rough against her lips, it was Sokka. He was kissing her, only it wasn't quick like the one she gave him just a few minutes ago, Sokka's lips lingered on her's as he held on to both sides of her cheeks. It was strange, though a part of her wanted to protest, the other part couldn't ignore how good it felt, so Toph sighed into it, instinctively wrapping her arms around Sokka's neck to pull him in closer. Finally, after a few minutes gone by the two pulled away in unison, though it felt like it had been hours.

"What was that for?" Toph asked, panting a little.

Sokka smiled. "You just seemed like you needed it." This made them both chuckle. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself," he said in a more serious tone, "abiding by your parents wishes isn't always such a bad thing, I mean unless it makes you completely miserable." When she didn't respond he continued. "I know we don't really know each other, but I can already tell your parents love you very much, and at the end of the day they just want you to be happy."

Toph sighed, rolling onto her back to 'stare' at the ceiling. "I know," she replied softly.

A small smile appeared on Sokka's face before he rolled over on his side, facing the wall.

"Your father loves you too, you know."

Hearing this made him roll onto his other side to face her. "My father?"

She was now on her side as well, 'facing' him. "Yeah, I can tell your father loves you too from the conversation we had on the phone the other day."

"Yeah about that," he said, "what did you two talk about anyway?"

"You know, about you, and how I had nothing to worry about because you're the perfect gentleman. Of course I thought something else entirely when I actually met you at the bar the other night."

Sokka rested his chin in the palm of his hand while sitting his elbow on the bed replaying their first meeting in his head. "What did you think when you first met me?"

He watched her face scrunch up at the memory. "I thought you were an idiot, and clumsy."

His heart sunk with disappointment.

"But," she yawned, "first impressions aren't everything. Regardless, I'm willing to make our marriage work if you are."

Hearing those words come from Toph's mouth made Sokka's heart skip a beat. A warm smile stretched across his face. "Thanks Toph, that really means a lot." Something was different in his voice, as if he had a brand new pep in his step, Toph didn't know why, but knowing she cheered him up in some way made her feel good.

"Well, goodnight," she said finally.

"Yeah, good night Toph," Sokka replied, rolling back onto his other side, facing the wall.

Toph did the same, rolling onto her other side as well and scooting further to her side of the bed. Did she really mean what she said about wanting her marriage with Sokka to work? Toph's fingers touched her lips, where Sokka had kissed not too long ago. She could still feel them against her own, taste them, how he held her so close to him. _What the hell am I thinking?!_ She shouted in her head. _Why the hell did I let him kiss me like that anyway? I should have punched his face in._ Toph berated herself for getting so emotional in front of Sokka. She was feeling vunerable that's all, and she needed something to feel good in the moment. Toph yawned, she was too exhausted to harp on this anymore.

She closed her eyes, her thoughts going to when Sokka tried to cheer her up just now, a small smile appearing on her face. _He really isn't so bad_ ,She thought to herself before she finally drifted off to sleep.

(***)

The next morning Toph woke up to the sound of loud snoring. She scrunched her face before she slowly opened her eyes, realizing her head was lying on something wet. _What the hell?-_ Someone's arm was draped across her. _Oh yeah, that's right._ She forgot her and Sokka were sleeping in the same bed. They must have tossed and turned in the night and ended up like this. Toph frowned as Sokka's snoring continued. _Great, so he snores_. She wiped her forehead, why was her face so wet? It wasn't hot, it's the middle of september, and Sokka only had his arm over her so it wasn't from the heat of his body. What is it? That's when she realized, her face was just a few inches away from Sokka's...

"Oh gross!" She sat up, wiping her face. "Sokka, you drooled all over me!" His snoring told her he was still sleeping, which made a mischevious smirk appear on her face as an idea entered her mind. She scooted a little closer, her hands feeling their way gently to Sokka's lips and slowly up to his nose, where she stuck a finger in each of his two nostrils. In a matter of seconds Sokka was up, gasping for air.

"Toph, what the hell?!" He panted "Are you trying to kill me?"

"You? I'm the one who almost drowned in your saliva."

Sokka's eyes shifted over to the little puddle of drool on the pillow. "Sorry."

Toph sighed before swinging her legs over the bed and landed on the floor. "I'm going to go clean up."

"Do you need help?"

She frowned as she reached over and picked up her cane. "Just show me where the bathroom is and I can take it from there."

Sokka sighed, but escorted his wife to the bathroom none the less, handing her clean towels, and trying to show her where everything else was until she literally shoved him out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Sokka's frown deepened. _What the hell is her problem?_ He sat back down on the bed and glanced at the drool spot on the pillow. _It's not like I did that on purpose._ An exhausted sigh escaped his lips. Just when he thought he and Toph were finally coming on good terms a little bit of drool takes them right back to square one.

To take his mind off things Sokka picked up the bag Poppy packed for him, curious to what clothes his mother in law bought for him. His eyes bulged, these clothes are designer! They were casual of course, a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue striped buttoned down, but they would still cost him his whole pay check alone. Once again his thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the telephone in the other room. He paced down the small hallway and picked up the phone, it was Nadoka, they were serving breakfast now. He thanked her and made his way back to the bedroom, where he found Toph sitting down on the bed with nothing but a towel wrapped around her.

"Um, they- they're serving breakfast now," Sokka stammered.

"Great," she snorted, "what did my mother pack for me to wear?"

Sokka picked up Toph's bag and found a black quarter length sleeve shirt dress. "A dress," he answered, "but it's casual."

Toph groaned. "Man, it's always dresses with that woman." When Sokka handed her the dress he excused himself so he could clean up and change as well, leaving Toph on her own for a few minutes. When Sokka emerged from the bathroom, changed, he found his wife still sitting on the bed, only this time her hair was pulled up into a low bun.

"Ready?"

She nodded, taking her cane with her so she wouldn't have to rely on her husband. As the couple made their way downstairs, they were once again greeted by Nadoka.

"Good morning you two," she said cheerfully, "I trust you had a good night's sleep."

"Eh, more or less," Toph shrugged.

Nadoka laughed while gesturing them to follow her out on the lanai again, only this time the other guests weren't around.

"Where's everyone else?" Sokka asked, curious.

"They had their breakfast already," she replied, "they're out enjoying the day." When she still saw the curious expression on Sokka's face she continued. "There's a town about a mile away, it has a park and a shopping center." She smiled. "When you two finish your meal you should check it out and enjoy yourselves too."

"Maybe we will," Sokka replied, "what do you say, Toph?"

She shrugged. "What the hell, if it kills time."

"Here you are Mr. and Mrs. Tikaani," said the server as she approached them, sitting their plates on the table.

"What is it?" Sokka asked

"It's Baozi," she answered.

"It's a Gaoling favorite." Nadoka pointed out "I hope you enjoy it, and give us a shout if you need anything."

While Nadoka and the server walked away, Sokka picked up one of the steamed buns with his chopsticks and dug in. "Mmm," he moaned, "I like baozi."

"You like everything apparantly," Toph muttered.

"Well, I am a man who enjoys his meat," he replied, "and these pork filled buns are out of this world."

Toph nodded. "It is good."

Sokka paused. "Wait, did we just agree on something?" He asked, now making his wife pause. "Wow, I must be dreaming."

"If you were dreaming I'd still be asleep too, and we both know that was shot to shit."

Sokka couldn't help but smile. Normally he'd be taken aback by a woman of Toph's family and background using such strong language, but for some odd reason he found it refreshing. "I already apologized for that," he reminded.

Toph smiled. "I know, I'm just giving you a hard time. So, you said you wanted to go to the town over, you must enjoy shopping."

Sokka's eyes shifted. "Yeah,...but obviously because of my situation I've pretty much been reduced to window shopping."

"Well, you're not missing out on much that's for sure," she snorted.

Sokka chuckled. "Yeah, I imagine shopping isn't very exciting for you." He was silent for a moment, his eyes gazing up at the sun, down to the garden in the backyard. "Do you-...I mean, it must be pretty lousy, not being able to see a beautiful day like this?"

Toph paused for a minute, giving her husband's words some serious thought. "I try not to think about it," she shrugged, "why dwell on something I was born with?"

"True," Sokka agreed.

"It's not so bad," she said, "personally I think people put too much emphasis on looks. Being blind means I don't have to get caught up in superficial things like that, I don't need anyone's approval."

Sokka's face softened at this. "Would it make you feel better if I told you you had my approval?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure, after all we still hardly know each other."

"Well, we could if you want," he said, "what do you say? Once we finish our breakfast let's go out and spend the day together."

She raised an eyebrow. "You mean like a date?"

"We did say we'd start over."

He was right, they did agree to start over, especially after their disastrous first meeting. "Sure," she answered, "why not?"

Sokka was surprised at her willingness. _Well, she did say she was willing to let this marriage work._ "Okay." With that said the newlyweds continued their meal in silence, and once they finished they left Sunset Manor and walked a mile to the next town. Sokka could tell immediately that this place got it's business by the tourists who come here, all the businesses were on main street. Whatever the reason, he liked it, there were a lot of neat clothing and specialty stores, as well as a jewelry store down at the end of the street.

"Hey, let's go here, they sell clothes." He took his wife's hand and guided her across the street. When they entered the store they greeted the sales clerk and began browsing around, well Sokka was, Toph just stood beside him. Seeing this, his face immediately lit up with inspiration. "Hey, this honeymoon is supposed to be about us getting to know each other, right?"

Toph shrugged. "Yeah."

"How about we take turns asking each other questions about ourselves? I'll ask you a question first, you'll answer, then you ask me a question."

Toph's face was unreadable as she nodded in agreement. "You first."

"Okay, what do you like to do when you're not listening to earth rumble wrestling matches?"

She remained silent for a moment before answering. "Play music."

 _That's right._ "Oh yeah, your mom told me you play the piano."

"Not just the piano," she corrected, "I play other instruments too, the piano is just my specialty."

Sokka's eyes shifted to the floor, giving the close rack a brief break.

"Alright, my turn," Toph said, "do you play any musical instruments?"

Sokka chuckled. "No, I'm more of a science whiz. When I was a kid I did all kinds of little experiments, a few of them resulted in several little fires breaking out in my room." Toph laughed, and it didn't take long for Sokka to realize he was laughing too. "Yeah, I had to do my experiments in the shed in the back yard from then on," he continued.

"I can so picture that happening," Toph smiled, "anyway, what do you want to ask me next?"

Sokka pulled a shirt off the rack and placed it over his front to see how it would look. "Um, your mom told me you're a music teacher."

"So."

"Do you teach children, or teenagers-"

"I teach first graders at the Gaoling Academy of Young Scholars," she cut off. "I don't teach everyday though, just two days a week."

Sokka turned to face her. "Do you enjoy it?"

She frowned. "I'd rather do that than what I spend the majority of my time doing."

"What's that?"

She turned in his direction, giving him an annoyed look. "Hello, I'm the heir to the Beifong fortune, meaning the second my dad retires I take control of all his businesses."

Immediately Sokka felt stupid for letting that piece of information slip his mind. It's just so hard to grasp that this is his life now, being apart of a family as powerful as the Beifongs. However, the way Toph spoke about her future, the obvious unhappy expression on her face told him she wasn't pleased with her situation.

"You don't seem very happy bout that, taking over your father's businesses I mean," he said finally.

"You're right," she replied dryly, "because I'm not. I'm not interested in what my father does."

"Then why-"

"Because I have no choice," she cut off again. "Don't you get it? In the world of the rich and powerful you're future's already decided for you. If I had a brother sure, he would have been the heir, but I'm an only child so once my father steps down I'll have to take his place." She released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Alright, my turn," she said finally, "you have a sister."

"Yeah."

"What's it like?"

Sokka racked his brain for a moment. "I don't know. I mean, It's nice to have someone else to talk to at home, yet most of the time she can be a real pain in the ass. But she does look out for me, and she's able to keep the family together during really difficult times."

"Like your Dad's illness?"

Sokka paused. "That... and when our mother died."

Toph's face softened. "Oh, I'm doing it again, aren't I? Bringing up bad memories?"

Sokka placed the one shirt he was looking at back on the rack and faced his wife. "No, it's fine. It's just...it's not easy talking about my mom. Her death was the most difficult time of my life." He lowered his head as he sighed. "I never told anyone this before, but what makes it even worse is that I can't even remember what my mom looked like."

"Seriously? You don't have any old pictures of her?"

He shook his head. "No. When she died my dad took it really hard, so he got rid of most of them, hoping it'd help him and the rest of us heal," he replied. "From what Katara told me there are still some pictures of mom in the attic somewhere, but not even her or Gran Gran know, and we hate to ask Dad."

"I see," Toph said before a smirk broke out on her face. "Well if it makes you feel any better, I have no idea what my mom looks like." This made Sokka laugh, which made Toph feel better.

"Oh," Sokka blurted, as a top on the women's side of the store caught his attention.

"What?" Toph asked, curious.

Sokka took a floral print tunic off a rack and placed it over Toph's front. "I like how this looks on you, and before you say anything no, it's not a dress. Oh, and this." He placed a white lace top over Toph's front.

Toph's cheeks colored at the contact, along with Sokka's compliment.

"Are you two finding everything okay?" Asked the sales clerk

Sokka turned to face her. "Yes. We're going to settle on these."

"Wait a minute Sokka," Toph blurted, "you don't have to buy me anything."

"Don't worry about it," he said, "I got it."

The sales clerk giggled. "You have a very sweet boyfriend Miss," she stated, "Oh to be young again." She took the apparel out of Sokka's arms and over to the counter to ring them up. Toph remained quiet while Sokka paid for the clothes he bought for himself and her, her face hardening to a frown.

"Ready to go Toph?" She felt him take hold of her arm and lead her out the store with him. Once they were outside she jerked her arm out of his grasp. "Why did you do that?" She asked angrily.

Sokka looked at her, confused. "Do what?"

"I didn't ask you to buy me anything," she stated, "I have more than enough clothes thanks to my fashion obsessed mother." She crossed her arms.

Sokka's face fell. "Look Toph, I bought you these things because I wanted to, there's nothing wrong with that. Besides, this hardly covers for what your family is doing for mine."

Now it was Toph whose face fell. _I'm doing it again,_ she said in her head, _being a jerk to Sokka._ She let out a long sigh before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she said finally, "I just-... I'm so used to people doing things for me because they think I can't do anything for myself."

A sad smile appeared on Sokka's face. "I know, at least I'm trying to." He stared at her for a moment as something popped in his mind. "You know there's something I've been thinking about ever since yesterday."

"What's that?"

"Your mom told me she and your dad made a lot of mistakes with you. What did she mean by that?"

Her curious expression now changed into something else. "Before I answer that let me ask you something first. Tell me Sokka, what was your childhood like?"

He shrugged. "You know, like anybody else in the South Pole, playing outside, getting into snow ball fights with my sister, building forts, going sledding, ice skating, nothing fancy."

She nodded. "Well, unfortunately I didn't have that luxury. When I was growing up I wasn't allowed to go outside. My parents were so over protective and paranoid I had to stay indoors."

Sokka's eyes widened in shock. "What? But what about playing? Being a kid?"

"Like I said, I had to stay inside," she replied, "I spent most of my time playing the piano, and being taught by tutors. I didn't really have a childhood."

A melancholic expression fell upon Sokka's face. _It all makes sense now_ , he thought. "I'm sorry, Toph," he said softly. When she didn't respond he reached over and took hold of her hand. "Listen Toph, I know we don't know each other all that well, but I promise you can trust me. I'm still not sure what a husband is supposed to do, but I promise I'll be here for you."

"Why?" She asked, curious.

"Because you're my wife."

Toph was speechless. She could hear her heart beat pick up speed, realizing from Sokka's breathing, that he was staring directly at her. "Um, so what do you want to do now?" She asked, wanting to change the atmosphere. She could handle the awkwardness between them, but this- whatever was happening between them right now is just too weird for Toph to handle.

Sokka thought for a moment, but grinned ear to ear as soon as he caught sight of the last building across the street, a little restaurant with a karaoke lounge. "Ooh! Let's go here Toph, it's a restaurant that has a karaoke lounge," he said excitedly, "I always wanted to sing karaoke."

Toph's eyes widened in horror. "Karaoke?! Sokka I don't know if I-"

"It'll be fun, Toph," he interrupted, already dragging her across the street, "besides, I bet you have a great voice."

Toph could only groan in response. _Good grief_ , She thought, _what the hell kind of idiot sings karaoke?_ Toph didn't even know why she asked as her ridiculous husband dragged her inside the restaurant, asking one of the workers to sign them up.

From the sound of it the restaurant didn't seem too busy. Toph was grateful, at least she wasn't going to humiliate herself in front of a lot of people.

One of the busboys clapped thier hands to get everyone's attention. "First karaoke performace of the day everyone," he announced, "our first performers will be singing a duet. Sokka and Toph Tikaani, come on down."

Toph sighed as Sokka took her hand and lead her up the small stage. "Just follow my lead," Sokka whispered in her ear.

Much to Toph's horror, the song Sokka picked out for them was some old country love song, and much to her displeasure, Sokka would squeeze her arm, letting her know it was her cue to sing. So she did, and to her surprise it wasn't so bad, people were even giving her applause and cheering her on. It wasn't long before she started to get into it, and she couldn't help but laugh at the parts Sokka sung, but seriously, why would you want to sing karaoke if you sung off key? As soon as their song was over, everyone, including the waitresses and busboys were cheering them on, they even asked for an encore, but they turned it down. The young couple found a table, and were greeted by a waitress who sent over a plate of warm egg tarts on the house. Sokka and Toph thanked her before she went back to her job.

"Admit it Toph," Sokka said, "you had fun."

She sighed. "Fine, I had fun," she admitted, as a sly grin spread across her face, "especially when I got to hear you sing off key."

Sokka laughed. "Hey, I never said I could sing, did I? I just said I've always wanted to sing karaoke."

"Yeah well, I always wanted to drive but that doesn't mean I ever will," Toph countered jokingly.

"Really? You want to drive?" Sokka asked

"Don't make jokes," she defended, "I know I'll never be able to alright."

"No, no, I mean, if you really want to drive, I could teach you," he corrected.

Toph snorted. "That's nice and all Sokka but..." She waved her hand in front of her eyes. "Even I know driving is something only you seeing people can do."

Sokka bit into his dessert, unphased by Toph's skepticism. _I'll surprise her one day when she's not expecting it_ , he said in the back of his mind. In the meantime Sokka and Toph finished their dessert and soon left the restaurant. For the rest of the day the newlyweds checked out the other stores on the street, eventually going to the park and spending most of their time talking, asking each other more questions about themselves.

Toph soon realized she was actually having fun, and by the exictment and laughter in Sokka's voice she could tell he was too. It was all so strange to Toph, really, she never thought she'd have so much fun with a guy, especially the guy her father arranged for her to marry. However, that was when a sad realization hit her, though she is having fun today, tomorrow could be another story. What's to come for her when she and Sokka return to their everyday lives? Will she come to hate Sokka? Or will he come to hate her? There were still so many questions, so many things that they were going to have to face and Toph wasn't so sure she's ready for that. However, as Sokka took her hand, and the two made their way back to Sunset Manor, Toph just decided she'd cross that bridge when she comes to it. After all, she and Sokka were still strangers, and whatever happens, they'll just take it one day at a time.

 **A/N: I am so sorry this update took as long as it did. This was a long chapter, and there was a time where I even thought to break it in two parts, but in the end I decided not to because I didn't want to have to rewrite the same scene over in another chapter. But for those who were waiting for this chapter I'm really sorry for the wait, and I hope it was worth it, the wait I mean. Anyway, since the last chapter ended sort of from Sokka's point of view I wanted this one to end in Toph's, so we could all get an idea of what's going on in her head. The next chapter will be titled The Honeymoon's Over, which is already pretty self explanatory, and I will try not to take as long as I did with this chapter, I will try. For all the people who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story, thank you. You are what give me the motivation to keep writing these, along with me wanting to get these ideas down and out of me head. Until next time, happy reading.**

 **Free-Spirited Dreamer**


	5. The Honeymoon's Over

**5\. The Honeymoon's Over**

"Sokka. Hey Sokka, wake up!" Toph raised her voice before punching her husband hard on his side.

"Ow!" He sat up, glaring at his wife. "Damnit Toph, if you keep it up I'm going to get bruises," he complained, rubbing the sore side of his torso.

"You're such a baby," she groaned, "I was trying to wake you up. Ping is coming so he can take you to work, that is unless you want to be late.

"What?!" Without another word he jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to take a shower. Toph just shook her head as she continued to get dressed. _If I knew how I'd roll my eyes_ , she thought to herself.

In the next ten minutes Sokka took his shower and changed quickly for work and packed his and Toph's bags. Once Ping called and informed them he was waiting outside the newlyweds left the red rose room and dropped their key off, saying their goodbyes to Nadoka before leaving Sunset Manor and entering the car with Ping.

"Good morning Toph, Sokka," he said cheerfully, "did you two have a nice time?"

Sokka was surprised to see a small smile appear on his wife's face. "Sure." She paused. "Well, I can't speak for Sokka, but I had a good time."

"I did too," he responded, and was even more surprised at the expression on Toph's face. "I had a great time."

"That's what I like to hear," Ping smiled, "it's nice to see you two getting along so well."

 _Were we really getting along?_ A voice in the back of Sokka's head asked. Well, in the past two days they were able to improve their relationship a little, at least now they knew the basic things about each other, like their childhoods, their likes and dislikes, but there was still so much he didn't know about Toph. Surprisingly though, this didn't faze Sokka, with Toph's words still fresh in his mind about her willing to make their marriage work, it made him feel like this wasn't a terrible mistake, like he and Toph really can be friends despite all this-

"Hey," Toph interrupted, ripping her husband from his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Ping's going to drop you off at the condo so you can drive yourself to work," she informed, "I'm sure if your coworkers catch you being dropped off by a chauffer it will raise suspicions."

Sokka nodded. "Okay." In truth he didn't mind, though it was nice to be driven from place to place in a fancy car, he missed the freedom of driving in good old Blue, that's what he called his mustang.

"Also," Toph continued, "you should probably take off your wedding ring when you go to work as well, no doubt they'll ask questions if they see you wearing it."

"You're right," he agreed, taking his gold band off his finger and placing it safely in his shirt pocket. "Anything else, my darling wife?- Ow!" He yelped in pain when Toph punched him yet again, this time on his arm, which made Ping laugh, though Sokka wasn't sure if he was laughing at Toph punching him, or him referring to her as his darling wife.

"Don't call me that," Toph warned as she quickly turned her head to hide her now burning cheeks, "and no, there's nothing else. Well,..." She sighed. "Dinner should be ready when you get home," she said reluctantly.

At this Sokka remembered his plans with Haru tonight. "Since you brought that up I may be a little late coming home from work." Before she could open her mouth to ask why he continued. "I'm going to visit one of my friends tonight when I get off work, Haru. He works at the bar where I used to work."

Toph's face remained unreadable. "How long will you be gone?"

"I should be home by seven or eight o'clock."

"Well in that case I'll wait a while before cooking dinner," she replied, "I'm sure I have a ton of stuff to do anyway."

"We're here," Ping announced. Sokka looked up to see they were back at the condo, with his car parked in the parking lot, as promised. As the couple left the car Sokka saw Song already waiting and calling for her boss at the front of the building.

"Well," Sokka said, facing his wife, "I'll see you tonight." He placed his hand awkwardly on Toph's shoulder.

She nodded, giving the hand he had on her shoulder a quick pat. "Have a- uh...good day at work," she said before turning around and taking off with her assistant.

Sokka sighed as he walked to his car. Though they were somewhat on good terms, it was still awkward whenever he was in a situation where he and Toph had to share a moment of affection. A pat on the shoulder? Seriously, who does that? Not a happily married couple. A happily married couple wouldn't need to exchange such meaningless words, their kiss goodbye would say it all. _Man, am I that cheesy?_ Regardless, Sokka couldn't help but wonder if he and Toph will ever experience that? Wonder if they're doomed to spend the rest of their lives having awkward moments where even telling each other goodbye or goodnight is as painful as pulling teeth. He shook himself of these thoughts, this was truly the last thing he needed to be thinking about right now. Because of his getting married last friday he missed a whole day of work, and probably had a lot to do, and he surely wasn't looking forward to that. However, this didn't stop him from putting his key in the ignition, nor did it stop him from taking a deep breath and driving off to his job at Beifong Industries.

"Well, well, well," said Mai, as she stood with Ty Lee in the hallway, "if it isn't the little accountant Sokka. We didn't think you'd be showing your face around here anymore."

Sokka rolled his eyes, still walking. "Oh, and why is that Mai?" He asked, already annoyed.

"Are you kidding? The whole office has been talking about it," Ty Lee joined in, "noone ever get's sent to Lao Beifong's office-"

"Unless they're getting fired," Sokka finished, "I know, I heard. Sorry to dissappoint you, but he didn't fire me."

Mai and Ty Lee exhchanged looks before following him to his cubicle. "Then why did he call you to his office?" Ty Lee asked

"That's really none of your business now is it?" he shot back without looking at them as he sat down in his chair and logged on to his computer.

Mai sighed while Ty Lee stared at the young man carefully. "Something's different about you today, your auora's changed." She gasped. "Oh my God, you got a girlfriend." When Sokka froze her lips stretched into a knowing smile. "Ooh,- I knew it! Who is she?"

Sokka sighed. Why can't they just leave him alone? "She's ah...- someone you don't know."

Ty Lee pouted. "Oh come on, at least tell us how you met."

Sokka sighed again, but before he could open his mouth to say something Teo intervened. "Alright, that's enough ladies, let Sokka do his work in peace."

Both ladies sighed, but did as they were instructed, which Sokka couldn't be more grateful. "Thanks Teo," he smiled.

"No problem," he smiled back, "listen, before you get started Mr. Beifong said he wants to see you in his office for a minute."

Sokka expected that. "Alright." After logging off his computer he quickly left his cubicle and made his way down the hall and to the elevator. At least this time he didn't have to worry about any curious eyes like the ones that followed him last time, and this time around the ride to the top floor felt like merely a few seconds.

"Hello again Mr. Tikaani," Lao's secretary greeted politely while pointing at the door behind her, "Mr. Beifong's inside."

Sokka nodded before going inside his boss and father in law's office where he no doubt was greeted by said man. Lao was sitting at his desk, going over what looked to be paper work when Sokka came in.

He cleared his throat. "Good morning Mr. Beifong."

Lao looked up at him and smiled. "Hello Sokka." He gestured at a chair that was placed across his desk. "Sit down."

Sokka obeyed silently.

"You know, you don't have to call me Mr. Beifong when it's just us here," Lao pointed out, "I believe we're passed formalitites, especially now that we're in laws."

Sokka nodded. "Right, I suppose I was just being respectful."

"Of course you were. I wouldn't expect anything less from a young man like yourself." Lao stood up. "Anyway, I called you up here because I wanted to know if you and Toph had a good time on your trip over the weekend."

"We did," Sokka answered.

"I'm happy to hear that." Lao's face fell a little. "Listen, after you two left saturday I had some time to think and well...I want to apologize."

Sokka stared at his father in law, confused. "Apologize? For what?"

"I realized that Poppy was right, you and Toph are just becoming acquainted with one another, the last thing she needed was to spend a whole day in a business meeting with me when she should be spending time with you."

Heat rose to Sokka's face. "Oh uh, that's okay."

"No, it's not," he clarified, "but never the less I'm willing to make it up to you two." He wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Sokka. "This is the name of my travel agent, when the time is right just call him and he'll send you and Toph on a plane to anywhere in the world you want to go."

Sokka stared down a the piece of paper, stunned. "Thank you."

"I've also booked you guys two front row seats to the earth rumble championships in a few months."

Sokka's eyes widened as his mouth hung open. "Seriously?"

Seeing the surprised, yet obvious excited expression on his son in law's face, Lao sighed. "God knows I'll never understand why anyone would enjoy something as ridiculous and violent as wrestling, but that's Toph, and from what Hakoda told me you're quite a fan as well."

"I- I am," he stammered, "wow, this is really...thank you, Lao."

He smiled. "Of course. Now that that's settled I'll let you return back to your work downstairs."

Sokka nodded. "Alright, ah- thanks again, sir."

"My pleasure son," he replied, "have a good day." With that Sokka left Lao's office and returned back to the fifth floor, sat down in his cubicle, and logged back on to his computer to get started with his work.

(***)

"Wow, I can't believe he actually got you to sing karaoke," Song giggled, "your parents can't even get you to sing when you're playing the piano."

Toph groaned."Will you please stop talking about it, I'm embarrassed enough as it is." She sighed as she sunk deeper into her chair. "I don't even know why I did it anyway, I should have just walked off stage."

Song smiled. "Oh come on Toph," she said, "besides, it's sounds like you both had fun."

"So what if we did?"

"So maybe your father was on to something when he arranged for you two to get married."

Toph grew silent for a moment as her face hardened into a frown. "That was just one day," she said finally, "that doesn't mean this arrangement with Sokka was a good match."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah, well neither does my dad. He hadn't seen Hakoda in years Song, and he didn't know anything about Sokka, just from the things he told him."

Song's face softened at this. "You forget I met Sokka," she pointed out, "and he seems like a really sweet guy."

"Sure he seems nice now," Toph countered, "but what if he turns out to be like every other guy I've known? I could be married to someone I'll hate for the rest of my life." She stiffened when she felt Song place a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen Toph, you shouldn't let yourself worry about this anymore than you need to. This is something both you and Sokka will have to face, and you'll do that together. Be a team, remember?"

She sighed. "Alright." Toph took a deep breath. "So, along with spending another boring day in meetings, what else is on the schedule for today?"

Song looked around in her boss's kitchen. "From the looks of it we'll need to shop for more groceries."

"Great," Toph muttered sarcastically, "and now that I'm a married woman I must make sure breakfast and dinner is ready for my husband before and after he comes home from work," she said, mimicking her father's voice. "My dad actually said that to me, can you believe that?"

A small smile appeared on Song's face. "Well, can Sokka cook for himself?" Her boss's defeated sigh answered her question as the two headed out the condo and off to work.

(***)

Sokka let out a loud yawn as he got in his car. Today was definitely a long one, or maybe it just felt like it with all the work he had to make up from last Friday? Regardless, Sokka almost wished he hadn't of made plans with Haru tonight, especially now that he was so tired, but it can't be helped. Thankfully he didn't have to go far, Haru's apartment was in the city, just a block or two from the bar where he worked, and since Beifong Industries was in the heart of downtown it only took him ten minutes to get there. As Sokka pulled into the parking lot he wondered if telling Haru about his marriage was such a good idea. Though Haru's always been able to keep things in confidence, secrets do have a way of getting out, and if by some reason he and Toph are exposed, he didn't want it to be because of him.

 _Oh come on_ , he said in his head, _Haru's one of my best friends, I can trust him._ He took a deep breath before he finally exited his car and walked over to the second floor of the apartment building. After knocking a few times the door swung open and Sokka was face to face with his friend.

"Hey Sokka, glad you could make it man." Haru stepped aside, giving Sokka room to come in.

Sokka smiled as he walked inside his friend's home. "I said I would."

"Yeah I know," he said, closing the door, "it's just you never know if something might come up or not, especially where you work."

Sokka chuckled. "That's true." He found a seat on his friend's sofa and leaned back some.

"Hey, you want a beer?" Haru asked.

"Maybe just one, I do have to drive back home."

"Right." He disappeared into his kitchen and came back out with two beers. "So, what happened?" He asked, handing Sokka his beer.

 _Here we go_. Sokka paused before opening his bottle and taking a sip. "What do you mean?" He asked, playing ignorant. He watched as his friend looked at him like he was stupid, or possibly crazy.

"You know, about you not working at the bar anymore." Haru stared at his friend, concerned. "What's going on with you? First you mysteriously leave your part time job, the one you needed to help pay for your dad's chemo, then you disappear for a whole weekend." He took a swig of his beer.

Sokka's face fell. _Oh man, I guess I'm going to have to tell him..._

Haru plopped down on his recliner across from Sokka. "What did you do, get married or something?" He asked jokingly, taking another sip.

Sokka stared at his bottle. "...I did, actually," he confessed in a low voice.

Haru paused. "Wait- what?

"I said I got married," He replied, raising his voice a little more.

For a while Haru didn't say anything, he just stared at his friend, confused and in total shock. "You know I was just joking before, right?"

"Yeah, well I'm not," Sokka replied before pulling the gold band out of his shirt pocket and placed it back on his finger. "Does this look like a joke to you?"

Haru stared at him wide eyed. "So it's really true?" When Sokka nodded he opened his mouth only to have a bunch of babble come out. "You got married?- You got married?! When? How? And Why? Wait a minute, who is she? It's not Suki is it? Don't tell me you married Suki after what she did to you."

"It's not Suki," he assured, "look, if I tell you you have to promise not to tell anyone?"

He scoffed. "Who are you asking?"

"I mean it, Haru."

He raised his hands up to surrender. "Alright, alright, I promise I won't tell."

Sokka let out an exhausted sigh as he ran a hand nervously over his hair. "Okay, so you remember that girl from the bar the other night?" When Haru nodded he continued. "It turns out she's my boss's daughter."

"Wait a minute, as in Lao Beifong?"

Sokka nodded in response and Haru's mouth hung open. "So you groped and spilled wine all over Lao Beifong's daughter?! Oh my God!"

"Shh, calm down okay, remember noone can know about this." Once his friend calmed down Sokka took a deep breath before continuing his story. He told him how Lao Beifong called him into his office, and how he introduced him to Toph. He watched the expression on Haru's face change when he told him how his father saved Lao Beifong's life twenty years ago, and how Lao offered to take over his family's debt under the condition he marries Toph. After that he went into detail about how Lao had him move to Toph's place, and how after meeting his mother in law she sent him and Toph away on a honeymoon over the weekend.

Once he was finished Sokka waited for his friend to respond, but Haru remained silent, his mind still processing everything Sokka just told him. "...So basically you're saying that...your prayers have been answered," he said finally as a smile broke out on his face.

Now Sokka was the one looking at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"Come on, don't you know what this means? Dude, you're set for life! It's like you hit the lottery only it's a plus because along with the money you get a gorgeous wife!"

"How can you be so happy about this?" Sokka asked "I married a total stranger and you act like this is the greatest thing that could happen."

"How can you not be? Things like this don't happen to people like us, this is like some kind of miracle."

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "A miracle? Are you serious?"

"Hell yeah I'm serious," he replied, "this is a once in a lifetime oppurtunity, think about what this means for your family."

Sokka wasn't going to lie, it was a relief knowing that money was no longer such a huge issue for him anymore, but still...-

"Man, why couldn't my dad save some mega rich guy's life?" Haru sighed before facing his friend. "You know, you probably don't even have to work anymore if you don't want to, right? You could quit and do whatever you want."

Sokka's face hardened into a frown. "I'm not even going to respond to that," he deadpanned, "besides, Toph and I still have to keep up appearances and keep our marriage a secret for the time being."

Haru took a swig of what was left of his beer. "Why is that?"

"Apparantly Lao's working on some project with a company from the Fire Nation, and because of it the press has been all over it and him. He says he doesn't want my marriage to Toph to be exposed because then the press would be all over us."

Haru nodded in understanding. "Well, when you put it like that it does make sense." He remained quiet for a while before a thought popped in his head. "So, tell me about Toph?" He asked as a sly grin spread across his face.

Sokka's eyes shifted as he took a sip of his beer. "What about her?"

"Well, what's she like?"

 _Good question_ , he thought. "She's certainly not like any girl I've known before, one minute she's so cold, then the next she's-" He stopped talking the second the memory of Toph kissing him flashed through his mind. "...different."

"So, how far have you gone with her?"

Immediately Sokka choked on his beer and broke into a coughing fit. Haru patted his friend's back as he calmed down. "Whoa, so you slept with her already? And after how pissed she was after you spilled that wine all over her the other day. Man, you gotta teach me how you do it."

"We-" He coughed again. "We didn't do anything," he admitted.

Haru looked at him skeptically before bursting out laughing. "Yeah right, you don't have to lie to me buddy," he smiled.

Sokka lifted his head up to face Haru, his face completely serious. "I mean it, we didn't do anything."

Haru stared at him for a while then realized his friend was telling the truth. "Well why not? You two are married, isn't that part of the package?"

Sokka leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. "Not that it's any of your business, but she wants to wait until we know each other better, and I happen to agree with her. Besides, she's never dated anyone before, so I'm willing to give her all the time she needs."

"She's never dated anyone before, seriously?" Sokka shook his head. "Well, I can't help but be surprised, usually girls like her are known for being...experienced."

Sokka frowned at the implication. "What are you trying to say?"

Haru shrugged. "I'm just saying-"

"Yeah, I know what you're saying, and Toph's not like that so watch it."

Haru met his friend's glare with a perplexed look on his face. "What are you getting so mad for? I was just talking."

"Yeah, and I don't like the things you're implying about my wife, so drop it."

Haru studied his friend's face, as well as his actions before a shocking realization hit him. "Oh man, you like her."

Heat rose to Sokka's cheeks after hearing Haru's accusation. "What? No I don't." Haru gave him a look he knew all too well, it was the look he gave him when he knew he was lying. "I don't," he repeated, "she's my wife okay, she's my wife and I don't appreciate you or anyone else implying that she's some kind of a loose woman when I know she's not."

Haru shook his head. "Man, you like her a lot."

"Shut up!"

"What? It's nothing to be ashamed of, if anything it should make things easier, right? At least now you don't have to be so worked up about being married to a stranger."

Sokka buried his face into the palm of his hands in frustration before sitting back up. "I know you're just trying to help Haru, but you're really not." He looked at the time on his watch, it was ten minutes to 7o'clock. "Look, I told Toph I'd be home by seven or eight o'clock. She's making dinner and I don't want to be late."

"Wow, she cooks? What are you even complaining for?"

"Goodbye Haru," Sokka drawled, rolling his eyes.

"What a minute Sokka." When he turned to look at him Haru continued. "Just hang in there, okay?"

A small smile appeared on his face. "Sure, thanks Haru."

"No problem, and hey, don't be afraid to introduce me to Toph someday," he said, "As your best friend I think I deserve to meet your new wife."

Sokka chuckled. "Yeah, maybe one day if Toph's up to it."

"Of course, wouldn't want to do anything to upset the wife."

Sokka just rolled his eyes as he said goodbye to his friend and walked out the door and to his car. As he drove out the parking lot Sokka wondered if maybe Haru was right, maybe deep down he does have feelings for Toph, but even if he did what difference does it make? I mean sure he and Toph shared a moment during their honeymoon, but it's not like those kisses meant anything, at least to her they didn't. Sokka sighed to himself. _Wait a minute, Toph said she's willing to make our marriage work, that has to mean something._ With that in mind Sokka wanted to do something for Toph to prove he's just as willing to make their marriage work as she is. But what could he do? At that moment a jewerly store caught his attention. That's it! Immediately he turned around and pulled up in the parking lot. In just a matter of seconds he was in the store and greeted by a middle aged man dressed in a black and white suit.

"May I help you sir?"

Sokka smiled. "Yes, I came here because I recently got married and I wanted to get something for my wife."

"Ah, say no more sir, right this way." He led him to the back of the store where diamond bracelets and rings were on display. "Pick which ever one you think your wife will fancy," he said, "this collection has been our most popular."

Sokka wanted to faint when he saw the prices. "Actually, I was kind of looking for something more unique." He fished through his pockets and pulled out what looked to be a unusual black rock. "Like this."

The jeweler took the rock from Sokka and studied it. "I've never seen a rock like this before."

"That's because it's not a rock," Sokka clarified, "it's a piece of meterorite. I collect them, this is actually the first one I found when I moved here to the Earth Kingdom, so I always kept it with me, you know for luck."

"Fascinating story," said the jeweler, "and what would you like me to do with this?"

Sokka took a moment to think. "Well, I've never seen my wife wear jewelry that often, but maybe you could make it into a bracelet." He watched as the man studied the meterorite in his hand. "Can you do it?" He asked.

The jeweler's eyes shifted to the young man. "I'll tell you what young sir, come back in about five days, I should have it ready by then."

He smiled. "Okay, thank you."

"Of course," he replied, "I admit this is the most unusual request I've received since I worked here, but as you say it is quite a unique gift."

Sokka thanked the man one last time as he left the jewelry store and jumped into his car, making his way back home.

(***)

It was 7:30 when Sokka arrived home. Had he not have stopped at the jewelry store he would have arrived earlier, however, the second he opened the door he was greeted by music being played. _Must be the radio_ , he thought. Whatever it was it was beautiful, so in fact he decided to follow where it was coming from. As he walked down the hall he noticed the music was getting louder and louder. Sokka never knew music from the radio could be this clear, it was as if the performer was in this very condo. _Maybe Toph has the tv on, and she's listening to a concert pianist's performance._ Sokka followed the music to the last room on the left, and he was astonished with what he found. It wasn't the tv, or the radio playing at all, it was Toph!

He stood at the door in amazement, his eyes glued to Toph's fingers as they danced through the keys playing what he believed to be the most beautiful music he's ever heard, so beautiful it literally brought tears to his eyes. He quickly wiped his eyes before speaking. "I'm um...- I'm home," he said, which made Toph stop immediately.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you come in," she said, rising to her feet, "so, how was your day?"

"Uh, fine,..." he trailed off, "I just,...what was that you were playing?"

"Oh that?" She shrugged. "Just a song I used to listen to all the time when I was a kid."

An awkward silence stretched between them when Sokka's stomach started growling.

"Well," Toph said, "I guess I don't need to ask if you're hungry." Sokka blushed, and was grateful she couldn't see it. "I finished cooking just a few minutes ago," she stated as she walked past him down the hall and to the kitchen. Sokka followed and was immediately struck with the smell of their dinner. _Whatever it is it smells good,_ He thought. As soon as they entered the kitchen Sokka stopped in his tracks and stared at his wife, amazed as he watched her set the table for them both.

"You can sit down," she said as she walked over to the stove where the tea kettle was whistling, "I made some tea if you want any."

"Sure." Sokka sat down at the table and looked down at his plate. "What is it?"

"Roast duck," she replied shortly as she sat both their cups of tea on the table before sitting down.

Without saying another word Sokka picked up a piece of his roast duck with his chopsticks and placed it in his mouth. His eyes widened, it was as if he tasted a little bit of heaven. "You really cooked this?" He asked.

Toph made a face. "Yeah, why? What's wrong with it?"

"No- nothing's wrong with it, it's just... this is the best thing I've ever tasted."

"Really?"

He nodded. "I love it."

 _Why the hell am I blushing?_ Toph thought to herself as heat rose to her cheeks. "Thanks," she replied while turning her head in another direction. The young couple continued their meal in yet another moment of awkward silence, and Sokka, after finally having enough, wanted to do something to forever break this. "Look Toph, things are only going to be awkward between us if we continue to allow it," he stated, placing his chopsticks down on his plate.

Toph's face remained unreadable as she took a sip of her tea. "What do you suggest?"

"That we talk to each other," he replied, "after all we're going to be married to each other for a long time, and if I can be honest I don't want things to be awkward between us. If we're really willing to make this marriage work then we need to be able to confide in one another like married people should."

Toph took her husband's words in consideration before taking in a deep breath. "Alright," she agreed, "but on one condition."

Sokka raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"That when we're at home that's it," she replied, "no talking about work or anything that doesn't pertain to us. When we're here, let's leave work where it is."

Sokka nodded in agreement. "Okay, I can do that."

Toph smiled at this. "So...what do you want to talk about?"

"Uh,- ooh, before I forget, your father gave us front row seats to the earth rumble championships."

A surprised look took over Toph's face. "Already? He doesn't usually give me those until next month."

"You mean he gives these to you every year?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but it was never any fun for me because I would always go with him, or my Mom, or Song, and they all hate earth rumble." She smiled. "At least now I can go with someone who appreciates professional wrestling like I do."

"Are you kidding? It took everything I had to keep from jumping up and down in Lao's office when he handed them to me today."

Toph laughed. "Okay, so what else did you talk to my dad about?"

Heat rose to Sokka's cheeks at the question. "He uh- he wanted to know if we had a good time this weekend?"

"Figures." She stood up. "Well, if you're finished, I'll take your plate so I can wash the dishes."

Sokka handed her his plate and followed her to the sink. "I can help,...that is if you'd like me to."

Toph remained quiet for a minute. "You can put the leftovers in the fridge while I run the water, then you can help me dry the dishes."

After Sokka did as his wife instructed, the newlyweds spent the next few minutes washing and drying the dishes in silence before Toph directed her husband to where each dish goes in the cabinets. Sokka stopped short once he noticed the braille labeling everywhere in the kitchen, including the cabinets.

"Ah, so that's how you move around here so well," he said as he ran his fingers over the the braille label under the cabinet door, "I'm impressed."

Aware of what he was referring to a small smile appeared on Toph's face. "Yeah, I had that done the day I moved in here, though now I pretty much know where everything is by memory."

"You continue to amaze me."

Toph raised an eyebrow. "I amaze you?"

"Yeah, I mean when I came home today I thought I was listening to someone on t.v, or the radio. I knew you could play but I didn't know you..." he trailed off, "it's beyond words."

Toph didn't understand why her heart began to pound so furiously at Sokka's words, or why she suddenly felt so...shy. It was so unlike herself. "...Thank you," she said finally, "I've always loved music." She took a cautious step back. "So, is there anything you love to do?"

Sokka's eyes gazed into Toph's useless ones, taking a bold step towards her, closing the gap between them. "I... like to look at the stars on my telescope."

"Right, your dad told me you were into that kind of stuff." Toph felt as if her feet were rooted to the floor, even as she felt Sokka come closer. "My mom actually bought you a new one," she stated, saying the first thing that popped in her head."

 _What am I doing?_ They both agreed to take things slow, but as Sokka leaned in closer to his wife he was immediately intoxicated with the smell of her strawberry perfume. Being this close to Toph he studied her face, from her dark, perfectly arched brows, down to her small button like nose, and finally to her small, but full pink lips. "Yeah, she gave it to me on saturday," He replied, his eyes still focused on Toph's lips, "I'd ask if you'd like to one day watch the stars with me but that's kind of a dumb question."

Toph's head was racing. Just what is happening right now? Toph knew this wasn't a good idea, her and Sokka were still in the getting to know one another phase after all. Sure they kissed on their honeymoon, but those were pity kisses, she still didn't know what she felt for Sokka, or what she wanted from him. When Sokka's lips were just two inches apart from her's she panicked.

"Sokka, I...- we can't." She backed away and crossed her arms. "I know we...- but I can't. I'm not ready for us...- I mean I'm not ready to..." _What is wrong with me?_ She berated herself in her head, _Why am I acting so shy?!_

Sokka watched his rattled wife with sympathetic eyes. _Of course she's not ready, she told me that the day I moved in, and I just force myself on her like this. God, what kind of guy am I?_ "I'm sorry," He said, taking a few steps back, "I got carried away I guess." His face softened as he continued to watch his wife, still shaken by what just happened. "You know I'd never take advantage of you, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I know." She did know that.

"And you know I'm fine with giving you all the time you need," He clarified.

Toph moved her head in the direction of his voice, surprised. "You are?"

"Of course I am. I mean I know you've never been with a guy before, so I promise you I won't do or try anthing until you're absolutely ready."

Sokka felt better when he saw a small smile appear on his wife's face. "Thank you, Sokka, she said, "you know, I think I'm going to go to bed, it's been kind of a long day." She walked past him and to the kitchen door, but stopped. "I'll get up thiry minutes earlier to make breakfast for you."

Sokka smiled. "Really Toph, you don't have to do that-"

"It's fine," she cut off, "if I don't I'll never hear the end of it from Song and my dad." A moment of silence stretched between them before Toph wished Sokka a good night and walked slowly to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. As Toph changed into her night clothes she couldn't help but feel a little bad about the way she reacted when Sokka almost kissed her, especially since she was more freaked out with herself and not immediately pushing Sokka away when he got that close. _It was what he said_ , she admitted in her mind, _the way he said it, it made me feel like...I don't know._ Toph remembered how her heart pounded in her chest when Sokka praised her for her piano playing, how her mind turned to mush when he stood so close to her, the whole experience was bizarre.

Toph sighed. She didn't understand what she was feeling, all she knew was she needed to get away from Sokka before they did something they'd regret. Toph's face fell as she brushed her teeth. _It's probably better this way_ , she thought, _Sokka would much rather be with a woman with experience anyway, not some blind virgin he was forced to marry._ She spit out her toothpaste and gargled some mouthwash before she collapsed on her bed.

 _Why does that upset me?_ Toph didn't want to know why, she didn't even know why she was even still harping on the subject. They agreed to wait, so that's what they're going to do, not that they'll enjoy it when they eventually do it. _Ugh! I'm doing it again!_ And Toph kept doing it until she eventually went to sleep, only to dream all night of both her and Sokka being eighty years old and hating each other after forcibly having to spend their whole lives together.

 **A/N: Okay, I didn't mean for this story to be this late. I had meant to post this chapter last month but things kept coming up, real life you know, and for some reason I couldn't come up with a good ending. I eventually settled on this ending since both Sokka and Toph's insecurities will play a huge part in the next few chapters, well maybe more Toph's insecurities than Sokka's. But anyway, I hope to update the next chapter quicker than this one, though I make now promises since I could easily have an idea change like that. Other than that I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and to all those who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story, thank you so much. Happy reading everyone, and until next time...**

 **Free-Spirited Dreamer**


	6. Jealous Husbands and Insecure Wives

**6\. Jealous Husbands And Insecure Wives**

Sokka and Toph didn't mention the almost kiss again, in fact they brushed it off as if it didn't even happen, which they were fine with. Life continued for them both, and soon everything fell into a routine. Since Sokka is notorious for sleeping in, Toph's morning routine changed from not only getting up earlier than she used to, but from getting up, taking a shower, waking up Sokka, making breakfast, waking up Sokka again, and changing into her clothes for the day, oh, and waking up Sokka. It pissed her off royally, but in a few weeks time she got used to it, and so did Sokka.

Sokka, who enjoyed his morning cup of coffee before work was taken back that his wife could have everything under the sun in her condominium but a coffee maker. "I don't drink coffee," She would always respond. What kind of working person doesn't drink coffee? But Toph eventually had Song go out and buy Sokka a coffee maker so he'd shut up. It was a lot to get used to, but soon Sokka and Toph were able to live under the same roof peacefully. Their nights had also become routine, dinner was ready the time Sokka returned home from work, and their once awkward silences have become animated conversations, some of them were funny stories from Sokka's childhood, or discussions from the lastest earth rumble match. It amazed Sokka how similar he and Toph were on certain things, how he could be thinking about one thing and she would be thinking it too, it was so surreal.

On this night however, Sokka had something else on his mind, and as he and Toph ate their dinner Toph, fed up with him being quiet, spoke up.

"Okay, normally I enjoy silence but it's not like you" She said finally, "you're too quiet."

Sokka lifted his head up to face her. "Sorry, it's just...do you know what today is?"

"Tuesday."

"Yeah, anything else?"

She shrugged. "The eighteenth."

Sokka sighed. "It's our one month anniversary."

"Oh." Her face scrunched up in confusion. "Is it really?"

Sokka frowned. "Yes, it was a month ago today you and I got married."

Toph chuckled. "Don't take this the wrong way Sokka, but don't you think our one year anniversary sounds more worthy of celebrating than just our one month anniversary?"

"Of course, but that's not really the point," he replied, "you see normal people get to choose who they marry, but what makes today so special is that we were arranged to be married, but as I sit here across from you, thinking about this past month and what you said on our honeymoon, I want you to know that I'm willing to make our marriage work too." He stood up and handed Toph a small, flat square box. "I got you something."

Toph's face changed to something else as she slowly opened the box and felt what's inside. "Sokka, you didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to. I wanted to show you I'm willing to make our marriage work too."

Toph took the piece of jewerly out of the box and felt it's smooth surface. "It feels like some kind of bracelet, or a necklace."

"It is a bracelet actually, but it's made of something different, meteorite."

Confusion struck Toph's face again. "What?"

"This bracelet's made of a meteorite, well my meteorite. I collect them, and this one, it was the first one I found when I came to the Earth Kingdom."

"And you're giving it to me?" She asked

He nodded, forgetting she's blind. "Yes."

Toph was quiet for a moment. "Sokka, I can't accept this. I mean, this must mean something to you, right?"

"Yeah, but now it can mean something to you," he answered, "it's fine Toph, I have plenty of them in my collection."

Toph turned her head so her husband couldn't see her now burning cheeks. "...I don't know what to say."

"Just say you'll wear it," he chuckled.

She smiled. "Yeah, sure."

Sokka took Toph's bracelet in one hand while holding her hand with the other. He slid the bracelet on his wife's wrist but made a face when saw how big it was. _It won't fit,_ He said in his head, _her wrists are too small._ He was struck with inspiration as his eyes wandered up his wife's upper arm. "Wait a minute, hold your arm up a little." Toph obeyed, and stiffened when she felt Sokka slide the bracelet up her upper arm.

"There, perfect," he said, patting his wife on the arm.

"...Thanks," Toph replied.

"Do you like it? I mean I know you don't really wear jewelry but I wanted to give you something unique and-"

"Relax Sokka," she cut off, "I love it, really." She was silent for a moment as she ran her hand over the smooth piece of jewerly on her arm. "Noone's ever done this for me before."

"Seriously? Your parents never bought you jewelry?"

"Sure, but noone's ever had jewelry made for me before, especially not from a meteorite." A small smile appeared on her face. "You don't do things like normal people do you?"

Sokka smiled. "I don't know, what exactly is normal, Toph?" He challenged.

She laughed. "Whatever it is it's far from what you are."

They bought laughed at this. "You know, when you say things like that I can't figure out if you're complementing me, or making fun of me," Sokka said.

Toph stood up, taking her cup and plate with her. "I'll let you figure that one out while I do the dishes."

Sokka watched her laugh to herself as she walked over to the sink and started running the water. _Oh yeah, she's definitely making fun of me._ None the less, Sokka stood up and joined his wife in washing the dishes.

"You sure ate a lot tonight," Toph pointed out, "did you eat anything for lunch today?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, potato chips and some beef jerky."

Toph turned her head in the direction of his voice, her face a mixture of disbelief and concern. "Are you kidding me, that's all? No wonder you ate so much."

Sokka just smiled, and to tease her he bumped his elbow with her arm. "Why Toph, is that concern I hear?"

Her concerned expression hardened into a cold frown. "Of course I'm concerned," she replied, "if my dad sees you half starved I'll be in for the lecture of a lifetime." She grabbed a towel and threw it at Sokka, smirking when she heard him make a oof sound as the towel hit him in the face. "Now dry the damn dishes, darling," she said in what Sokka assumed was a mocking tone, but once he saw her smile as she turned and left out the kitchen he knew she was only teasing him. He just smiled to himself as he dried the remaining dishes.

This has become their relationship now. Though they still weren't intimate yet they had become fast friends and enjoyed each other's company, although neither one of them were willing to admit it aloud nor to each other. Of course this didn't matter to Sokka, they were getting along and that was all they needed right now, to like and get used to each other so their marriage could work. Sex can come later, and when it does Sokka hoped it would be a good experience for both him and Toph. Of course lately the teasing has come across a little more like flirting almost, but they are married so Sokka didn't think much of it.

"Make sure you put the dishes exactly where they are supposed to go!" Toph yelled from her bedroom.

"Will do!" He shouted back.

 _I guess I'd mess her up if I put the dishes in the wrong place,_ He thought as he put the dishes up and walked out of the kitchen and to his bedroom. _She is something else, that's for sure._ However, despite her cold exterior and stubbornness Sokka liked Toph. She made him laugh, she showed interest in him and what he says, and even though they started out a little rocky at first, he felt like now he could talk to her about anything. It didn't hurt that she was a really good cook as well. Though he missed cooking from his homeland, Toph's cooking was so good he couldn't wait to get off work and see what she prepared.

Sokka stretched out his arms as he let out a long yawn. Today, like any other work day was tedious and exhausting, the young man barely made it out of his clothes before he finally collapsed on the bed and fell fast asleep.

(***)

"Hey Sokka, Sokka wake up." Toph groaned in sheer annoyance. Once again she was in Sokka's room waking him up for the fourth time that morning. "Get your stupid ass out of bed, Sokka!" She shouted, which made her husband sit up immediately.

"Wha- Huh? What's happening?" Sokka drawled, looking around sleepy eyed until they widened at the site of his fuming wife.

Toph growled as she turned around on her heel and stormed out of Sokka's bedroom. "For the last time, your damn breakfast is ready!"

Confused and taken back by his wife's cruel and harsh words so early in the morning, Sokka quickly got out of bed and followed her to the kitchen. "Is there something wrong?" He asked honestly.

She sighed. "Yes, have you ever heard of an alarm clock? Or do you just enjoy getting on my nerves every morning with this whole sleeping in thing?"

Sokka frowned. "I have an alarm clock, it just doesn't work that great, and it's always been hard for me to get out of bed in the morning."

"Yeah, well you sure as hell can try a little harder," she snorted, "it's not like I don't have enough to do as it is. I have to get up thirty minutes to an hour earlier just to make breakfast for us, the least you can do is get you're own self up in the morning." She nearly slammed the bowls on the table. "It's congee, it's the only thing I could make that was quick."

Sokka immediately felt bad. "...I'm sorry," he said softly, "I know you have a lot to do." He sat down at the table. "I promise I'll get a new alarm clock today after I get off work."

Toph's face fell, now she felt bad. "No, I'm sorry," she sighed heavily as she sat down and pinched the bridge between her nose. "Look, it's not you, I'm just really stressed right now. Work has been kicking my ass lately."

Sokka did notice that. For the past week in a half he could tell that Toph, despite appearing fine on the surface, had a lot on her mind, or like something was bothering her. Though he and Toph never discuss work, Sokka knew that his wife had a lot on her plate. She is the heir to the Beifong fortune after all, Lao's even so much as given her complete control over his other smaller businesses, and is currently grooming her for when she takes his place at Beifong Industries, his largest most successful business. Sokka's face fell at the thought. Toph was under a lot of pressure and stress, and it was beginning to show. "Maybe you should take a personal day," he suggested before taking a spoonful of his porridge.

Toph did something Sokka thought was a cross between a snort and a chuckle. "Good idea, but I can't. Until this stupid deal goes through I can't take any days off." A faint smile appeared on her face. "But I teach my students this afternoon, so at least I have something to look forward to."

Sokka smiled before his eyes wandered over to his wife's left side, where he saw the meteorite bracelet still on his wife's upper arm. "You're wearing my bracelet I see," he blurted.

She paused for a second and then continued with her meal. "Of course," she muttered.

"Looks good on you," Sokka complemented.

"Does it?"

 _Right, blind._ Sokka let out a soft chuckle. "Yes, it really does."

Before Toph could produce any words in return the door bell started ringing. "That must be Song," she said, rising to her feet and heading for the door. In the next thirty minutes Sokka quickly finished his breakfast before taking a shower and changing into his work clothes. He told his wife goodbye and was just about to head off until she stopped him.

"Hey wait," she called, holding her arms out in his direction with a package in her hands. "Here."

Sokka slowly turned around to face his wife. "What's this?"

"I packed you a lunch for today," she said while slowly turning her head the other way, "so you know, won't have to rely on chips and beef jerky anymore."

Sokka was speechless. "...Okay, thank you Toph," he said, taking the package from his wife's hands.

She nodded. "Yeah. Well uh,- have a good day."

His eyes were still on his package as one of his hands reached for the door to open it. "Yeah, you too." As Sokka walked out the door and closed it, he stood quietly for a few seconds, his eyes still glued to the lunch his wife made for him. _She made me a lunch, me! So I wouldn't be starving by the time I come home from work._ Sokka sighed. "She really does care for me," he said aloud to himself before disappearing in the elevator and driving off to work.

After her husband left Toph couldn't stop herself from thinking about him, nor could she forget about what a bitch she was to him earlier that morning. At least she apologized. _Still, it's not fair to take my frustrations out on Sokka like that,_ she said in her mind _, he's a nice guy. I need to work on that._

"Toph."

She immediately jumped up at the sound of her assistant's voice. "What is it?"

"What kind of suit would you like to wear for the meeting today?'

Toph snorted. "Doesn't really matter to me, just pick out what you think is best," she instructed as she sat down on her bed.

Song nodded. "I think I'll choose red, you hardly wear anything red," she said before laying the suit neatly on the bed.

"I was wearing red when I first met Sokka," Toph called out. There she goes again, bringing up Sokka. It's not like she wanted to, it's just become somewhat of a habit. They are married after all, and have been for a month now. It's not just that though, in the past few weeks they've been together Toph's noticed a change in their relationship. Despite their marriage being arranged they got along great. I mean sure it took some time to get used to, but now everything was so easy. Sokka turned out to be the friend she never had, he was funny, thoughtful, considerate, and he treated her like his equal. When her father was searching for a potential husband Toph never imagined they would become such good friends. And even though they had a rough morning today, Toph didn't care, because she knew by tonight they would have forgotten all about it, that's how they were.

"So how do you want your hair today Toph?" Song asked "Would you like to wear it down?"

Toph sighed. "Maybe half down," she replied shortly. _I can't think about Sokka right now,_ she thought _, I have to get myself ready for today._ And with that Toph blocked her husband and anymore thoughts of him out of her mind so she could be focused for yet another day at work.

(***)

Sokka let out a long, exhausted sigh. As usual he was doing what he normally does at work, examining the financial records of the company, overviewing the financial operations, but honestly, all he could do was think about his wife and how she not only made him breakfast, but she made him a lunch as well. _She must have gotten up even earlier than she usually does just to make it_ , he thought sadly, _and I lay around in bed as usual, wasting her tme when I should be getting up on my own._ He remembered how cranky Toph was when she told him breakfast was ready, how tired she looked. His mind was made up, as soon as he gets off work he was going to the store and buy a better working alarm clock.

"Hey Sokka, check this out," Ty Lee called from the hallway.

He sighed. _What do they want now?_ To humor her he stood up and walked to the door where Mai and Ty Lee were already standing. "Okay, what is it?" He asked.

"Look whose come to grace us with her presence," Mai said sarcastically.

Sokka raised an eyebrow, and was just about to ask what she meant until he saw who they were referring to, it was the very same person who'd been occupying his thoughts all morning. Toph. She was here, with her assistant Song by her side, wearing a gorgeous red dress suit with heels to match. And for once her hair was down, well half down, her long black mane was resting down at her waist in lovely waves. Sokka couldn't take his eyes away from her. _She looks even more beautiful than usual._

Ty Lee giggled when she turned to look at her clearly smitten coworker. "Careful Sokka, I wouldn't go there if I were you," she warned lightly, "do you even know who that is?"

Sokka tore his eyes away from Toph to the woman beside him. "Uh, no," he lied, playing ignorant, "who is she?"

"Toph Beifong," Mai answered, "she's Lao Beifong's daughter, and I'm sure in the next few years or so she'll be our boss."

"Really?" Sokka asked, still playing dumb. "Wow, that's-"

"Oh come on Mai," Ty Lee said, "you don't really think Lao would let her take over the company do you? I'm sure that will be something given to the man she'll end up marrying."

"I don't know Ty, I mean have you heard anything?" Mai countered, "because my mom said from what Mrs. Beifong told her they still haven't found a match for Toph yet."

"Really? I can't believe that, I mean I would think men from all over the world would be lining up to marry Toph."

Sokka cleared his throat to interrupt them. "So, does anyone know why she's here today?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

Mai and Ty Lee stared at the young man, curious at his sudden sour tone. "I'm sure she's just here for the meeting," Mai answered, "Beifong Industries holds monthly board meetings with members of the board, and as you can already guess Toph's an important member."

Sokka turned around. "Yeah, I figured that." Not wanting to hear anymore talk about men being in line for Toph, Sokka decided to go back to his computer and continue on with his work, well not without closing the door behind him first.

Two hours had gone by and Sokka couldn't be happier, because that meant lunch time. Normally he'd sit with Teo in the cafeteria, but after listening to Mai and Ty Lee's gossip he wasn't really in the mood for being around people, so he decided to eat his lunch in an employee break room on the end of his floor instead. Sokka looked carefully at the lunch Toph packed for him before he slowly opened the box. His jaw dropped. It was a neatly prepared bento box, with a piece of duck breast on one side, and fresh fruit, vegetables, and nuts on the other. Sokka's heart swelled, and he was just about to take a bite out of the duck before he heard a familiar voice out in the hallway. _Toph?_

He cracked the door open and saw that it was Toph, but she wasn't alone, she was walking down the hallway laughing, with a guy. He looked to be a young man about Sokka's age, or maybe a bit older. He was tall, good looking despite the glasses, and built quite well with a nice head of thick brown, wavy hair. Sokka's eyes narrowed. Who is this guy? And why was he being so friendly with his wife? Why the hell was he alone with her in the first place? The second he saw the guy rest a hand on Toph's shoulder Sokka didn't think, he suddenly found himself marching out of the break room, and standing directly in front of the two.

"Hi Toph," he said, trying to sound friendly and not suspicious.

In that instant Sokka watched Toph freeze but quickly recover, her face looking a cross between annoyed and angry. "Sokka, what are you doing here?"

His smile faded. "Funny, I was wondering the exact same thing," he said while his eyes wandered between her and the mystery guy, who looked confused by the sudden company and conversation before him.

"We had a board meeting today," she answered, "what about you? Shouldn't you be working?"

"It's my lunch hour."

She sighed. "Right."

His eyes never leaving the two, Sokka cleared his throat. "Well, are you going to introduce us?"

Toph frowned. "Sokka, this is Satoru Higurashi, of the Higurashi Group. Satoru, this is Sokka Tikaani, he's a new accountant here for the company."

"Oh, the new guy, huh?" Satoru took Sokka's hand and shook it firmly. "So how long have you been working at Beifong Industries?"

"Ten months."

Satoru nodded. "I see." He gestured between him and Toph. "And how do you two know each other?"

Toph froze for the second time. "I...- we-"

"We sort of ran into each other one day," Sokka cut off, "damndest thing really, I was running late for work and without looking I knocked into her in the hallway."

Toph chuckled. "Yeah, he's a real klutz this one."

Satoru laughed. "Well, it was nice meeting you Sokka." He placed his hand on Toph's shoulder again. "I don't want to be rude, but I'm afraid we must be going."

"Oh, going where?" Sokka asked, raising an eyebrow. "you two got a special date planned?"

"No!" Toph blurted, "I mean, of course not. We're just-"

"I invited Toph to join me for lunch today," Satoru laughed, "and if we don't leave soon we'll miss our reservation."

"I see." Sokka immediately turned to face his wife. "Toph, may I speak to you privately for a minute?" He turned to look at Satoru. "Just a simple business matter."

Toph sighed, and before she could open her mouth to answer she felt who she assumed to be Sokka, grab her by the wrist and haul her away into what seemed to be a secluded room. "What the hell, Sokka?" she snapped, pulling her wrist from his grasp, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Excuse me? I think I'm the one who should be asking you that question."

She snorted. "What are you talking about? You're the one who was about to expose us back there."

Sokka's face harden into a frown. "I don't care about that right now." He was quiet for a minute. "Who is that guy, Toph?"

"Who? Satoru?" She shrugged. "He's nobody."

"You two looked awfully friendly for him to be just nobody," He challenged, crossing his arms.

Her frown deepened. "He's my friend, Sokka. Remember when I told you I only see one of my friends during the company's board meetings? That's him. He's the nephew of my father's business partner. Remember when my dad told you he was working on a joint project with a company from the Fire Nation, the Higurashi Group is that company."

"You mean, his uncle is Loban Higurashi?" Sokka asked, surprised.

"Yes," Toph sighed, "look, I have to go. Can we talk about this later?"

Sokka remained quiet for a moment. "Fine," he mumbled finally.

"Okay, then I'll see you at home."

When Sokka didn't say anything she let out a frustrated sigh. "Are you seriously bothered by me having lunch with Satoru?"

This question somehow snapped Sokka out of his silent treatment. "What? Of course not?" He lied "I just...I'm surprised is all."

Toph raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," he answered untruthfully, "if it means nothing-"

"Of course it means nothing," Toph cut off.

"Then I'm okay with it." Sokka cleared his throat. "So, after this nothing lunch, what else do you have planned for today?"

Toph made a face. "Nothing. Oh,- except I teach my students today at 1:30," she replied, "but as soon as that's done I'm going home."

Sokka nodded. "Alright. Well, I guess I better let you go before he get's suspicious."

"So we're okay?" Toph asked.

A small smile appeared on Sokka's face. "Of course. Oh, and...thanks again for the lunch. It's great."

She smiled. "I'm glad." With that Toph left the room, and Sokka listened carefully as he heard Satoru assist Toph down the hall and to the elevator. He frowned as he marched back to his table, sat down, and took a big bite of his piece of duck, wishing for the first time that his marriage to Toph wasn't a secret.

(***)

"May I offer you two some wine?"

Toph jumped at the sound of the waiter's voice. "What? Oh, uh- no thanks. I'll just have water."

"Are you sure Toph?" Satoru asked "I know red wine is your favorite."

"I'm sure," she replied, "besides, I want to have a clear head when I teach my students this afternoon."

Satoru nodded. "I can understand that. So, that was a good meeting today," he said, "it won't be long till this deal finally goes through."

"Yeah," Toph agreed, not really listening.

"The new guy in accounting, Sokka, he seems like a decent guy."

This got Toph's attention, but naturally she couldn't say anything that would expose her marriage. "I wouldn't know, I only met him once," she lied.

Satoru stared at his friend, concerned. "Are you alright? You seem distracted."

"I'm not," she lied again.

He laughed. "You're not doing a good job trying to convince me." Satoru grew quiet for a moment as a thought popped in his mind. "Are you seeing someone?"

Heat rose to Toph's cheeks. "What makes you think I'm seeing someone?"

He shrugged. "I just had a feeling you were," he replied, "and judging by how red your face just got I think it's obvious."

Toph sighed. _Damn it, Satoru,_ she cursed in her head _, you always have to be so observant._ "Fine, maybe I am seeing someone."

"Is it serious?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know? It's got nothing to do with you."

Satoru's face fell. "No it doesn't, but we are friends Toph, we can talk about these things."

She raised an eyebrow before biting into her steak. "Can we?"

"Of course we can," he replied, "...that is unless you're uncomfortable with it."

"Why would I be uncomfortable?"

He shrugged. "Well, for some people it may be hard to talk about their new relationship when they haven't...-"

"Haven't what?" She interrupted.

Satoru kept a straight face, and though Toph couldn't see she could tell her friend was upset by the sound of his sigh. "Nevermind," he said finally, "who is he?"

"He's nobody you know," she replied, "but to be honest we've only been seeing each other for a month now, so I really don't want to make a big deal of it."

A moment of silence stretched between them both as Satoru processed Toph's words. "I see. So um, what's he like?"

Toph leaned back a little in her seat. "He's different that's for sure. When I first met him God, I never would have thought we...- but we are, and it's been fine so far."

"Is he good to you? I mean, he's hasn't tried to force himself on you has he?"

Toph quickly gulped down her water. "Of course not. Besides, I told him I didn't want to do anything yet."

"Really? And he's okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"Well, I know you haven't been seeing each other for that long, but if you have been seeing each other for a month and he hasn't so much as kissed you-"

"He has kissed me," she cut off, "although...it has been a while."

"You should talk to him," Satoru said honestly, "maybe he really is respecting your boundaries, but as a guy I know that usually if it's been a month and he still hasn't tried anything he's moved on and you two plateaued to just being friends."

"Whatever," Toph groaned, "I don't know why I even told you." She finished her meal in silence, and though Toph pretended like what her friend said meant nothing, it did get to her a little. Her and Sokka have been married for a month now, and true they were great friends, but Toph couldn't help but wonder if that's all they'll be. She pushed Sokka's advances away so many times...is it possible he gave up on her? Or is it that he's not even really attracted to her? This definitely didn't ease Toph's thoughts. Being married to someone you're not even attracted to, that's got to be cruel and unusual punishment. Toph remembered when Sokka told her about his ex-girlfriends, those must have been the most amazing, beautiful women who Sokka chose to be with, and now he's stuck with her, a blind, homely heiress just so his family could be out of dept.

 _Why does it bother me at all?_ She thought. _I mean, it's not like I feel anything for Sokka, right?_ Then why did she suddenly feel so down?

"Toph, are you okay?" Satoru asked concerned.

She pushed her plate away. "Yeah, I'm just...ready to go."

"But you haven't even finished your food yet."

"I'm not hungry anymore." She pulled her cellphone out of her bag and was just about to call Ping until someone else called her. "Hello," she answered.

"Hey sweetie, its me."

Recognizing the voice, Toph sighed. "Hey Mom."

"Are you okay? You sound upset."

"I'm fine," she lied, "it's just been a long morning."

"I know, your father told me about the board meeting today, and that it went very well. But anyway, I wanted to know if you were free to go shopping this afternoon?"

"You know I teach my class today, Mom. And honestly, I'm not really in the mood for shopping."

"Toph, I won't take no for an answer," she replied, "now I'll pick you up at the school at two thirty, alright?"

Toph sighed. "Fine." With that she hung up. Great, now on top of everything else she has to spend the rest of the afternoon shopping with her mother. _Some day this is turning out to be,_ she groaned in her head.

(***)

By the time Sokka got off work he had cooled down from his encounter with Toph and Satoru, and as promised he went to the store and bought an alarm clock. During the drive home Sokka felt that maybe he wasn't being fair to Toph. I mean so what if Satoru is her friend, even though he is a guy, a good looking guy. And he knew all too well how any guy good looking or not doesn't want to be just friends with beautiful young women like Toph...-

 _I'm reading too much into it!_ he shouted in his head _, besides, if Toph says they're just friends then I should believe her and trust her._ Though technically it wasn't Toph he doesn't trust, it was Satoru. The way he looked at her, and how he couldn't keep his hands to himself...-

 _Okay relax, you're letting yourself get a little crazy._ Sokka took a deep breath and let it out smoothly as he continued driving. _Calm down Sokka,_ he told himself _, you're going to go home and everything will be fine. Toph will be home playing the piano like she always does, safe and sound._ Sokka repeated this in his head like a mantra until he pulled into the condominium lot and parked into a space just in front of his shared home. Once he parked his car and took the keys out of the ignition he left his car and entered the building completely calm.

"I'm home," he said as he came in the door. When noone answered he walked down the hall and into Toph's music room. "Toph?" _Maybe she was taking a nap._ He checked her bedroom but she was still nowhere to be found.

She's not home. Sokka's face fell at this. Toph always arrived home before he did, and she even told him she'd be home by the time he got off work. So where is she? Sokka was worried, and he ran straight to the living room only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw his wife come in.

"Is that you, Sokka?"

Though relieved, Sokka was not pleased with how Toph made him worry like that. "Yeah, it's me," he replied finally. "Why didn't you call and tell me you wouldn't be home?"

"I'm sorry," she shrugged, "I guess it slipped my mind." She lifted the bag in her hand so maybe her husband could get a good whiff of it. "I brought you some food from Li's Steakhouse."

The smell alone made Sokka's mouth water,- but wait a minute, he's still mad here. "Don't try to use food to distract me," he snapped.

Toph made a face. "What's wrong with you?"

"Where were you? You said once your class was over you were coming home."

"That was the plan, but my mother called and she wanted me to go shopping with her for the rest of the afternoon." She walked to the kitchen and placed the bag of takeout on the counter.

"Where's Song?" Sokka asked, curious

Toph shrugged. "Probably at home, I dismissed her hours ago."

"So it was just you and your mother?"

"Isn't that what I said?"

Sokka remained silent for a moment, processing his wife's explanation. "Where's your other bags?"

Toph sighed. "What other bags?"

"Well, you said you and Poppy spent the rest of the afternoon shopping, right? Shouldn't you have brought home more that just a bag from a restaurant?"

"Okay, what's your problem?"

"Problem." Sokka shrugged. "Nothing. Why would there be a problem?"

"Then why do I feel like I'm under interrogation?" She went and sat Sokka's food on the table before she sat down and dug into her's. "So what if I forget to call and tell you I'd be coming home late, I came in just a few minutes after you didn't I? I brought food, didn't I?"

Sokka let out a frustrated sigh as he sat down at the table. "That's not the point, Toph. What if something happened to you?"

"Like what?"

"Like...- I don't know, something catastrophic, and I wouldn't know anything about it."

"Stop being so stupid," Toph sighed.

"Maybe I wouldn't be if you weren't being so thoughtless," Sokka snapped back.

"Thoughtless? Where did that come from?" When her husband said nothing and continued in stabbing his steak she put her chopsticks down and turned her head in his direction. "Okay, what's going on? You've been acting crazy all day, ever since you saw me and Satoru at the company this morning." The second that last sentence came out, and by her husband's sudden stillness, it all made sense. "You're not...jealous, are you?"

The second that word came out Sokka felt his heart jump. "Huh?"

"Because you know there's no reason for you to be jealous. I told you Satoru's just a friend."

"I'm not jealous," he lied.

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"I'm not acting like anything, your the one who didn't tell me you were coming home late, and you're the one who lied."

"Lied?"

"If you'd been shopping all afternoon with Poppy you would have had bags and bags of new clothes, why not this time?"

Toph sighed. _Damn, he's right._ In the short time they've been together Sokka's witnessed the aftermath of Toph's shopping sprees with her mother. Whenever Toph would return home she'd have at least eight or ten bags with her, but today she had nothing. But it's not like she could tell Sokka the truth, that her mother's shopping trip was really for Sokka's upcoming birthday.

"Look Sokka, believe whatever you want, but everything I told you was true." With that she continued her meal in silence which made Sokka feel bad.

 _What is wrong with me?_ Sokka asked himself in his head. _How could I let myself get so out of control? It's not like Toph gave me any reason to doubt her faithfulness._ Ashamed by his behavior, Sokka put his chopsticks down while letting out a long sigh. "I'm sorry, Toph," he said, sincerely, "I didn't mean to upset you, or make you feel like you're a bad wife, I was just concerned when I came home and you weren't here after you told me you'd be home early." He felt a little better when he saw a ghost of a smile appear on his wife's face.

"I'm sorry I didn't call and tell you I'd be home late," she confessed, "it really did slip my mind you know. And I knew I would have at least made it home by the time you did."

"Let's not worry about it anymore," said Sokka, "let's just continue with our meal and enjoy each other's company." He picked up a piece of steak with his chopstick and placed it in his moth, chewing it before he swallowed. "This is really good."

Toph smiled. "Isn't it? Li's steakhouse is known for serving the best steak in the city." She bit her lip as a thought entered her mind. "Sokka."

"Yeah," he said inbetween chewing and swallowing.

"...About what you said, do you really enjoy my company?"

He paused for a moment. _Where did this come from all of a sudden?_ "Of course I do," he smiled while reaching his hand over and patting his wife's forearm. "We're friends right?"

"Right."

Though there was a small smile on his wife's face, Sokka had a feeling that something else was bothering her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah,...of course," she lied, "I'm just tired. I think I'm going to turn in early."

"...Okay," he replied, though not really convinced. "Hey, you'd tell me if something was bothering you, wouldn't you? I mean, if something is troubling you, I hope you know you can come to me. I am your husband after all."

"I know," she sighed, "but I'm fine. I just had a really long day."

"Okay well, I'll see you in the morning. Oh- hey, I forgot to tell you, I bought a new alarm clock today, so you no longer have to worry about having to wake me up in the morning."

"That's good to know. Well, goodnight." Toph knew he didn't believe her when she said she was fine, but it's not like she could tell him the truth. As soon as she entered her room and closed the door behind her, she just leaned against the door for awhile. _So it's true,_ she thought _, Sokka only sees me as a friend. A friend who ruined his life by forcing him into a marriage that will never work._ Toph remembered that day so vividly, the day she and Sokka married. She remembered how Sokka was so against it from the beginning, but she reminded him of his sick father which made him agree immediately. _I trapped him in this marriage, and what's worst is that I did it for my own selfish reasons._ Of course Toph wanted Hakoda to get the treatments he needed, but she also didn't want to have to marry a high soceity prick like the ones she's known her whole life. But it wasn't just that, the thought of Sokka only seeing her as a friend made her feel...sad. She didn't know why, but she did. Toph didn't bother changing into her night clothes, she just collapsed in her bed and waited for sleep to take her.

(***)

The sound of Sokka's new alarm clock was new, and not in a good way, it got him up though, and that's what he wanted. Once he was up he jumped into the shower. He thought he'd surprise Toph by showing up at breakfast dressed and ready for work. Normally Toph would have a time waking him up, and he'd be in such a hurry to eat his breakfast and get ready he and Toph wouldn't have time to really talk before they left for work. Today was going to different though, and this morning Sokka was determined to get to the bottom of Toph's unusual behavior yesterday. She could say all she wants but Sokka's been with Toph long enough to know when something was bothering her. As soon as Sokka put his hair up in a professional style, he took a deep breath before leaving his room and walking down the hall into the kitchen.

"Good morning Toph-"

"Morning Sokka."

He stopped dead in his tracks when he stood face to face with his wife's assistant. "Oh. Uh, hi Song,...where's Toph?"

"Oh, that's why I'm here, she had an early meeting at Beifong Industries today. Mr. Beifong called this morning and said he wanted her there for it. She asked me to bring you breakfast since she wouldn't have time to make it, she did make you a lunch for today though, it's in the kitchen."

"Oh." Sokka followed Song into the kitchen and sat down at the table where she had already set everything up.

Song sat down next to him. "I hope you like it, it's one of my mother's specialties."

Sokka put a piece of the omelette in his mouth then smiled. "It's great, what is it?"

"Jian Bing."

He nodded, and remained silent for awhile until he couldn't stand it anymore. "Song, is there some other reason why you're here and not Toph?"

She looked at him curious. "No, why would you ask me something like that?" Song asked.

"I don't know, well, maybe I do," he sighed, "Toph was acting a little strange yesterday, I wondered if maybe she left early so she could avoid speaking to me."

"Now that you mention it she did seem pretty down this morning. I asked her if anything was wrong but she told me no, then she did something I thought was a little off."

"What?"

"Well, she was about to ask me something, but then she just told me to forget about it. Maybe it's nothing, but it was strange for Toph."

Sokka's eyes shifted. "Yeah...," he trailed off, "so this early meeting, will Satoru be there?"

Song paused. "You know Satoru?"

"Yeah, we met briefly yesterday. Well, I sort of ran into him and Toph at Beifong Industries and Toph introduced us."

"And you're fine with it?"

Sokka made a face. "Well, not at first, but I trust Toph so what can you do?" Sokka was surprised to see such a happy smile appear on Song's face. "Alright, what's got you so happy?" He chuckled.

She giggled. "It's nothing, just...I knew Toph had nothing to worry about."

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Satoru," Song answered, "Toph was worried you'd find out he's her ex, but like I said I knew-"

"Wait a minute - wait a minute," Sokka interruped, "Satoru's her what?"

"Her ex-boyfriend." Her eyes widened. "You mean...you didn't know?"

Sokka was still for a moment, his hands balling into hard fists. "No, in fact she told me she's never dated anyone before." His face hardened into a frown. "She lied to me."

"Oh my God," Song whispered under her breath. "Well, I- I mean I'm sure it's nothing we should worry about. Hey, why don't we get you ready to go and-"

"No," he cut off, "right now I think you need to tell me exactly what happened between Toph and Satoru."

Song opened her mouth but couldn't get anything out. In the short time she's known Sokka she's never seen him so angry, and it frightened her a little. She let out a long sigh before she gave in. "Alright," she said finally, "you see, it all started about five months ago."

 **A/N: Uh oh, looks like Toph has some explaining to do. Sorry this chapter took as long as it did. I've been so busy lately, and this chapter turned out to be longer than I oringinally planned. So now we know that Satoru is more than just Toph's friend, he is her ex-boyfriend. I would have revealed it earlier but I wanted the audience to find out along with Sokka. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long but you know I make no promises. The next chapter will be titled You Belong to Me! So you can imagine what is going to take place. All I will say is that Sokka and Toph will have their very first fight as husband and wife, and it's going to define exactly what they feel for each other. To all the people who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story, thank you! You guys are the best and keep me motivated. Happy reading guys, and until next time...**

 **Free-Spirited Dreamer**


	7. You Belong To Me!

**7\. You Belong To Me!**

Sokka stared at Song for a brief moment. "What happened five months ago?" He asked

"That's when Toph broke up with Satoru," she answered quickly.

"How long were they seeing each other?"

"Seven months."

Sokka said nothing as he processed Song's words. His once hard expression and demeaner calmed down just a bit. "I think you need to start from the beginning," he said finally, his voice as well as his words very serious.

"Right." Song let out a long sigh before she took a deep breath. "The beginning. Okay, Toph and Satoru met two years ago, she was only eighteen at the time." She chuckled. "Poor Satoru, it was pretty obvious he was smitten with Toph the minute he laid eyes on her." She brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Anyway, Toph and Satoru began to spend more and more time together when Lao and Loban became business partners, which is how they came to be such good friends -"

"And more," Sokka finished.

"Yes," she replied. "Though he was discreet, Satoru was quite forward in his pursuit of her, and Toph was flattered I think."

"And they were seeing each other for seven months you say?"

Song nodded.

"Until Toph ended it five months ago?"

"Yes."

Sokka was quiet for a moment. "Why did Toph end it?"

"I'm not sure really," she answered honestly, "though I'm sure a lot had to do with the fact that they had to hide their relationship from everyone, including their own families."

Sokka looked at her, curious. "Why?"

Song met his gaze. "I'm sure by now you heard of Lao and Poppy's strict upbringing." When Sokka nodded she continued. "Well, even though Toph was old enough it didn't change the fact that she was to be saved so to speak for the man she was arranged to marry."

"Even though back then Lao hadn't found a suitor yet?"

"Well to him it didn't matter, plus he thinks it's extremely unprofessional for business associates to fraternize with each other romantically. Why do you think there's such a strict no fraternizing policy in all his companies? The same thing applies to his business partners and associates as well."

"Even Toph?"

"Especially Toph," Song clarified.

Sokka listened attentively to Song's words, processing them over and over in his mind to somehow make sense of all this. "Did anyone else know about them, Toph and Satoru I mean?"

She shook her head. "The only people who knew were me, Ping, and Satoru's chauffer Godai," she confessed before letting out an exhausted sigh, "I do hope I haven't gotten myself in trouble for this. Toph gave me strict orders not to tell anyone about her relationship with Satoru, I only said something because I thought you knew about."

Sokka's face softened a little. "Don't worry, I'll tell Toph it wasn't you're fault." He leaned back a little in his chair. "I still don't understand why she lied to me," he admitted.

"Maybe she felt it wasn't necessary to tell you," Song shrugged.

"You did."

"Well, yes, but only because Satoru's still apart of her life, also, he...-"

"He what?" Sokka asked.

"Well, he's..." She sighed. " He's still in love with her?"

Sokka surprised not only Song, but himself as he jumped hot onto his feet. "He's still in love with her?" He replied back in a voice so threatening it startled them both. He tightened his fist so hard they went numb. "God, why didn't I see it before?" He said aloud to himself. "The way he looked at her..." In flash he was gone out the kitchen and making his way to the door.

"Sokka wait, where are you going?" Song asked, quickly following after him.

"You think I'm gonna sit here while that prick makes a move on my wife?" The shocked and horrified look on Song's face mirrored what he felt on the inside. Why was he reacting this way? It was so unlike himself. I mean, when Suki cheated on him almost a year ago of course he was hurt, of course he was upset, but he just walked away from it. Right now Sokka was a step away from finding Satoru and beating him within an inch of his life, and he didn't understand why? Was it only because Toph is his wife, or was it something entirely different? Whatever the reason, he was leaving, and there was nothing his wife's assistant can do about it.

Song grabbed hold of Sokka's shoulder. "Sokka, you need to calm down," she ordered, her voice strong, "I know you're upset but you can't do this, you can't just barge in Beifong Industries and interrupt Lao's meeting with Toph and his business partners."

Sokka didn't think, he grabbed the door knob, but just before he could turn it open Song turned him around to face her. "Sokka this is serious, you can't risk the chance of anyone finding out about Toph's past relationship with Satoru, it will ruin Lao's partnership with the Higurashi Group. It could cost both Toph and Satoru their positions in their families' businesses."

This revelation was just what Sokka needed to hear to calm himself down and take a few deep breaths. _What just happened?_ A voice asked in the back of his head. _Never in my life had I been so out of control._ "Alright," he said finally, "I won't do anything rash, but I..." He sighed. "I can't just let this go. I need to talk to Toph, and I can't wait until tonight."

Song nodded. "Fair enough."

"Is there anywhere in the company where we can have a private conversation without exposing ourselves?"

Song thought for a second before she hit her right fist in the palm of her left hand when an idea hit her. "You could go to Toph's office."

Sokka looked at her surprised. "Toph has an office at Beifong Industries?"

"Yes, but she rarely uses it because she only goes to Beifong Industries when they're having their board meetings," she replied, "it's smaller and just down the hall from her father's office, but he never goes in there so it's perfect." She looked at her watch. "I don't think the meeting will run long, it should be over just before lunch time. I'll call Toph right away and let her know to meet you so once it's your lunch hour you can come up."

He nodded in agreement. "Alright, thank you Song." He rubbed his neck sheepishly as he averted his eyes to the floor. "Listen, I'm sorry I got a little crazy back there." He let out a nervous laugh. "I don't know what came over me."

Song smiled at him, but it was a different kind of smile, like she knew something he didn't. "Don't worry about it," she said, "I understand."

Understand? What did she understand? Unfortunately Sokka didn't have time to ask these questions since he needed to leave for work. "Well I uh,- better go."

"I'll leave with you," she said as she followed him out the door.

(***)

Toph's ringing cellphone is what snapped her out of her thoughts. They were just beginning the meeting, and if it's one thing her father can't stand is a ringing cellphone during important business meetings, or any meetings for that matter.

"Toph, you know you're either to turn your phone off or put it on silent," Lao said sternly.

"Sorry," she frowned, "I'll just excuse myself for a second." She could feel the eyes on her as she made her way out the conference room and to the hallway, finally placing the phone on her ear. "Hello?"

"It's me, Toph," said Song.

Toph's frown deepened as she let out a frustrated sigh. "What have I told you about calling me during a meeting, Song?"

"I know, but I had something important to tell you and it couldn't wait."

"What is it?"

"Sokka wants to talk to you."

Toph fell silent for what felt like an eternity before she spoke. "Sokka? What...-what about?"

"It's not for me to say, but he really needs to speak to you and he says it can't wait."

"But...-"

"I told him to meet you in your office at Beifong Industries once the meeting's over," Song interrupted, "is that okay?"

Toph took a deep breath. "Yes, that's fine. Listen, I really have to go."

"Of course, I'll see you later Toph."

"Mmhm." As soon as she hung up Toph felt as if her feet were nailed to the floor. Sokka wanted to talk to her? But what about? She didn't have time for this, which is why she took another minute to compose herself before she went back inside for the rest of the meeting. "Sorry about that," she said aloud, more to her father than the other people present.

"Everything alright?" Lao asked concerned, though still keeping a straight face.

She nodded. "Yes," she replied, taking her seat, "please continue."

As her father briefed her on what she missed, and as the meeting continued on, Toph couldn't stop herself from thinking about Sokka. What was so important that he couldn't wait til tonight to talk to her? _Maybe he wants a divorce_ , said a voice in the back of her mind. Her heart sunk at the thought, and she didn't know why? Why did that bother her? I mean, she didn't even want to marry him in the first place. But she did, and now despite his annoying habits, she's gotten used to having him around. Toph kept a straight face, she nodded occasionally to make her father believe she was listening, but really her thoughts were racing and too preoccupied to pay attention. She was more than grateful when the meeting was finally over, and as always she was the first to leave the room, anxious and quite nervous of her urgent meeting with Sokka.

"Hey Toph," Satoru called after her.

She stopped dead in her tracks and sighed before turning around in his direction. "Hey, Satoru," she said, "is there something you want?"

"Yes," he replied, catching up to her, "I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch again today?"

A small smile appeared on her face. "I'm sorry but I can't. I have to go upstairs to my office."

He raised an eyebrow. "Your office? Why?"

"I don't really have time to explain. I have to meet someone and apparantly it's urgent."

"Toph, wait a minute." He reached down and touched her hand only to watch her freeze and immediately jerk her hand to her side. "I'm sorry," he said quickly.

"No, no,...it's just, you shouldn't do that, especially not here." An awkward minute of silence passed between them before Toph, hearing the elevator doors, snapped to attention. "I have to go," she said finally, "I'll see you at the next meeting." She didn't give him a chance to respond as she bolted down the hall and disappeared in the elevator.

(***)

Sokka glanced down at his watch and sighed in relief when it was finally time for his lunch hour. Since Song told him about Toph and Satoru he wasn't able to think of anything else. _It still doesn't make sense,_ he thought _, why would Toph lie to me about her relationship with Satoru?_ He let out a frustrated sigh as he logged off his computer. _Maybe it really is nothing like Song said, or maybe... she's still involved with him?_ No, Toph wouldn't do that to him. She wouldn't. Of course, he also thought she wouldn't lie to him...-

"You alright, Sokka?" Teo asked.

This snapped the young accountant to attention. "Uh- yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"I see," he replied, " hey, you want to have lunch in the cafeteria today?"

Sokka stood up. "I can't today, I have to - call my dad," he lied.

"How is your dad doing?"

A small smile appeared on Sokka's face. "He's doing great, his treatment's going really well. His doctor even told us if things continue as they have been, by this time next year he'll be cancer free."

"That's great."

"Yeah, it is." Sokka's eyes shifted. "Well, I'll see you." He knew he was being rude by just leaving Teo mid conversation, but he knew Toph was waiting for him, and he couldn't wait another minute. Sokka raced down the hall, ignoring Ty Lee and Mai as they tried to make meaningless small talk and finally made his way to the elevator, not bothering to hold it for anyone else. As the door closed, Sokka took a deep breath.

 _Well, here we go..._

(***)

Toph made a face when she finally opened the door to her office. _This place is stuffy_ , she said in her head. She walked over to place her right hand against the wall while she held her cane up with her left hand and felt around for a window. As soon as she could hear her cane tap glass, she knew she found it. She sighed. The window was a little high up, but she eventually got it opened to let some much needed air in. Of course with her back turned, and her focusing on getting the window open, she didn't hear the door to her office open, or the person who came in.

"Toph."

Satoru's voice startled her as she immediately turned around to 'face' him. "Satoru? What are you doing in here?- Nevermind, you can't be here right now."

"I know," he replied shortly, "I know you're about to have a meeting with someone here, but I wanted to talk you and it couldn't wait."

She sighed. _What is up with these guys today and wanting to talk._ "Fine, but you've got ten minutes and then you have to go."

"Alright." He took a deep breath. "The thing is, I've been giving your situation some thought, and I think I've finally come up with a solution."

She raised an eyebrow. "My situation?"

"You know, the whole arranged marriage thing," he nearly whispered.

Toph's eyes widened. "What?"

"Look, I know what you're going to say," Satoru blurted, "but before you say it I want you to know I've thought this through."

"How?" She froze when she felt Satoru take her hands in his.

"I'll go to Mr. Beifong and ask him for your hand, that way you don't have to be forced into anything."

Toph was too shocked to speak. "...But...we're just friends, Satoru," was all she could she could get out.

"I know," he replied, "but isn't it better to marry a friend than a complete stranger? Besides, if your father says yes, and we are able to get married, we can pick up where we left off." The grip on his left hand tightened as his right hand caressed up Toph's forearm.

Toph's face fell as the realization finally hit her. _He still has feelings for me._ She sighed, berating herself for not seeing it sooner. "Satoru,-"

"Listen Toph," he interrupted, lowering his voice a little, "I know you broke it off because you were tired of having to hide our relationship, but don't you see? If your father agrees then we don't have to hide anything anymore."

Toph was silent for a moment before she let out a tired sigh. "I'm sorry Satoru, but that's never going to happen."

"But why?"

 _Because I'm already married._ She freed herself from Satoru's hold and placed a hand at his chest to keep distance between them. "Because we just can't, okay?"

His face fell. "This is because of that guy, isn't it? The guy you've been seeing?"

She kept a straight face. "Yes, that's part of the reason why."

"Well what's the other reason?" He asked, curious.

A sad look fell upon Toph's face. "I don't feel the same way Satoru. Look, I'm sorry, okay. I really am, but I don't." He was upset, she could tell by the sigh that escaped his lips.

"And this guy you're seeing, what do you feel about him?"

"Don't bring him into this Satoru, this is between you and me."

"How do you even know he feels what I feel about you?"

"That's between me and him-" She went silent when Satoru pulled her into his arms. She struggled. "Satoru, no. Please let me go." What is he thinking? If Sokka comes in and sees...-

 _Sokka_

Toph froze and her eyes, with a mind of their own, began to water, and she couldn't understand why. Where did her and Sokka stand? That was a question she'd been asking herself yesterday and all morning today. Would he care that she was in the arms of another man? She does, and is that why she's crying right now? Or is it that deep down she knew Satoru was right, that Sokka will never feel for her the way he does.

"Toph, I'm in love with you."

She shook her head. Hearing those words come from Satoru didn't feel real, and it only made her feel worse. "Satoru, please stop."

Caught up in his own emotions, Satoru lifted Toph's head up to face him and leaned in closer. "Please Toph," he said, his voice almost begging, "I'm in love with you." He didn't give her a chance to respond as he crashed his lips with her's. At first Toph was too shocked to do anything, but the second she remembered her company, and the company she's expecting, she struggled to get herself free.

The door slammed open with a loud bang, which is what gave Toph enough strength to push Satoru away. Already knowing who it was, Toph tried to explain. "Sokka, I-"

"Sokka? What is he doing here?- Ow!- Damnit."

Sokka didn't think, and he didn't give Toph or Satoru time to explain as he came in and punched Satoru so hard he fell to the floor.

"Sokka, what are you doing?!" Toph shouted.

"Keep your hands off her," Sokka warned Satoru, raising his voice. "or next time I'll break your neck."

"Shut up, Sokka," Toph berated as she went by the door and prayed silently that noone heard anything. She let out a frustrated sigh. "Satoru, are you hurt?"

He wiped the little bit of blood from his nose. "No, I'm fine."

"Good, now please leave."

"What? But -"

"I'll be fine," she assured as she went and stood in front of Sokka as if to keep another altercation from happening. "Just go please, and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't repeat what just happened here."

Satoru frowned, but nodded in agreement as he rose to his feet and quietly made his way out of Toph's office. Once Toph closed the door behind him, she released a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding.

"You better hope for you're sake he doesn't press charges, or get you fired, because he can and he'd have every reason to."

"What the hell do you expect me to do when I come in and see the guy sucking on my wife's face?" Sokka asked angrily.

Toph's face fell as a quick moment of silence stretched between them. "Sokka, I-"

"No. Tell me what the hell he was doing here Toph, right now," he demanded, his voice threatening.

Toph opened her mouth but she couldn't get anything out. "I...I wasn't expecting him, Sokka. I was waiting for you and he just came in, he must have followed me here."

"I see, and is this what you guys do when noone else is around, kiss and make out?"

"Of course not!" She shouted "I tried to stop him."

"You weren't trying very hard," Sokka challenged, "so tell me what's going on Toph? Are you guys still seeing each other or what?"

Toph's eyes widened. "How...How do you know about that?" She asked quietly.

"Song told me," he answered simply, "guess you can imagine how ecstatic I was to find out my own wife lied to me."

"Sokka, I can explain-"

"Explain what?" He cut off. "That you lied to me."

"No, of course not. I mean about Satoru."

"You sat there and lied to my face Toph, how am I supposed to believe anything you say anymore?"

"Because that's the only thing about my life I never told you," she clarified, "Sokka, I'm not involved with him anymore."

"You're damn right you're not, and you won't be so long as I have any say in the matter."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I don't want you to see him ever again, I don't want you to speak to him, I don't want you in the same room as him, hell, I don't even want you in the same building as him, and that's an order."

"Sokka you're being ridiculous, I can't just not see him anymore, he's the nephew of my father's business partner, he's the sole heir to Loban's business."

She jumped a little when Sokka slammed his fist hard on her desk. "I don't care!" He shouted. "You are my wife Toph, you belong to me, understand. That means you do what I say when I say it." Sokka's face fell the moment he saw tears running down his wife's face. _What have I done?_ He thought. He took a step forward and gently wiped a tear from her face. "Toph,... listen, I-"

"I see," Toph interrupted, while taking a step back, "so, this is how you think of me, huh? I get it now...I'm just a possession to you."

"What? No, of course not."

"You belong to me," she repeated, "you said that, right? That's what you meant."

"No, I didn't mean it like that Toph."

"Isn't it?"

"No, I didn't." He watched her silently walk over to the wall, pick up her cane, and slowly make her way out the door. "Wait, where are you going?"

Toph stopped and turned in his direction. "I'm going home," she said, her voice shaky from her crying, "is that okay? Do I need your permission first?"

Sokka's face softened. How could he reduce his wife to such a low state? "No, you don't need my permission," he replied finally as he took a step towards her and touched her hand only for her to jerk it back.

"Please don't touch me," she said weakly, "I'm leaving now. I'll see you at home."

"Toph, wait."

She could hear Sokka call after her as she left him alone in her office, but she didn't go back, she couldn't bear to be with him another minute, especially not now after she realized what he really thought of her. She took about two steps forward until she stopped in her tracks, unable to go on. She placed her hand against the wall for dear life as she fought to hold back the tears that were screaming to come out. Toph wanted to call Song, or Ping, but she was too upset so she went to the only person she could turn to. She knew she had reached her father's office when she heard his secretary on the phone.

"Excuse me, Lily," she said, "is my dad in his office?"

Lao's secretary looked at the distraught young woman, concerned. "Yes, go right in, dear." Without another word Toph walked into her father's office. "Dad?" She called, her voice still a little shaky.

"Toph? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Lao immediately went to his daughter's side and pulled her in a one arm embrace. Toph pulled herself together enough to choke out her words. "I'm just not having a good day," she admitted.

"My poor daughter," he said, "is there anything I can do? Should I call Sokka up here?"

She wiped her eyes. "No, I don't want to bother him with this." _Especially when it's him I'm crying about._ "Could you call Ping for me?" She asked. "I really just want to go home."

His face softened. "Of course dear. Just take a seat and I'll get him out here right away."

Just as her father promised, Ping showed up in less than ten minutes time to pick Toph up, which she couldn't be more grateful. Concerned, Lao escorted her to Ping's car and said his goodbyes and his wishes for her to feel better, which to Toph was sweet but a hopeless cause.

"Is everything alright, Toph?" Ping asked, clearly seeing how upset the young woman was.

Toph took a deep breath. "No, it's not."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

A weak smile spread across her face. "Not really, but it's nice of you to ask." The two said nothing else as Ping drove Toph to the condominium she shared with Sokka. Toph said her goodbyes and casually walked inside the building, to the elevator, until she reached her floor and walked inside. How could she be so stupid? She thought marrying someone like Sokka would be different, only, it's just the same as it would have been had she married someone of the same background as her. Turns out Sokka is no better than the rest of them. I mean yes, she misjudged Satoru's true feelings for her, and maybe it wasn't right of her to keep her past relationship with Satoru from Sokka, but she's never seen this side of him before. He was violent, mean, and he literally gave her an ultimatum, and what's worse is he called her his wife in such a way as if he owned her. Toph's eyes began to water again. _Why can't I stop crying?_ She knew why, it's the same reason she cried in front of Sokka in her office. As soon as Toph entered her room she didn't bother changing her clothes, she was too upset. Instead she just collapsed on her bed and began to sob uncontrollably, she couldn't help it. All this time she thought Sokka was her friend, she thought she meant something to him. Now she knew the truth, she's nothing but a possession to him.

 _Only a possession._

(***)

Sokka couldn't focus on his work no matter how hard he tried, all he could do was think about Toph and how he completely broke her spirit today. _Why do I have to be such an idiot?_ He thought. All he wanted to do was talk to her, that's all, but the second he walked in and saw Satoru kissing her he snapped. Yes he was upset Toph lied to him about her past relationship with Satoru, but he never wanted to hurt her.

He could still see the devastated look on his wife's face when she said he thought of her as a possession. But that's not true, that's not how he sees Toph, only now, as he plays the event over and over in his mind, what he said, the way he said it, it did sound like he meant it that way. _But it's not true_ , he confessed in his mind, _she means more to me than that._ But how could he prove it to her? He doubts Toph will speak to him when he comes home, and what if she tells her parents what happened?

"Hey Sokka, Mr. Beifong said he wants to see you in his office," Teo said. He looked at his friend, perplexed. "What's wrong man? You look like you've seeen a ghost."

Sokka gulped. "What- oh no, no, I'm fine," he stammered, "I was j- just th- thinking that's all. I'll- uh...- go now."

Sokka felt physically sick to his stomach as he went up to his father in law's office. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. _So Toph did tell Lao what happened_ , he thought, _I'm a dead man for sure._ Unfortunately Lao was already waiting for him when he showed up, but much to his surprise he didn't kill him, in fact he gave him a warm smile as he stood before him at his desk.

"Sokka, I'm glad you're here," he admitted, "listen, I know this may seem sudden but I want you to take the rest of the day off."

The young man looked at his father in law surprised. "Really? How come?"

"Toph was here not too long ago," he replied, "she was in tears. She needs you now far more than I do."

Sokka nodded. "Of course, I'll go home right away." _Though I'm not sure what good it will do._

This made Lao smile even wider. "I appreciate that Sokka, I really do. You know, it's times like this when being a husband matters most."

Sokka's face fell. _Not when you're the cause of your wife being in tears._ "I- uh...- I guess I better get going."

"See you later, Sokka," Lao smiled, "and if you need to take tomorrow off as well let me know."

"I will," he promised before leaving Lao's office. _So Toph did come here, and she was too upset to even tell her dad what happened._ Sokka would be lying if he said he wasn't relieved about that. He felt bad enough as it is without the wrath of his father in law had he found out about his fight with Toph, well more like his yelling at Toph. Sokka didn't bother with telling Teo he's leaving for the day, he just took the elevator to the first floor and slowly made his way to his car. One thing is for sure, he and Toph were going to have to talk. _Who am I kidding though,_ he said in his head _, after the way I carried on she probably won't even speak to me, and I don't blame her._ He sighed. He behaved like an asshole today, and just a simple apology isn't going to cut it.

 _What can I do?_

He immediately pulled out his cellphone and dialed Song's number.

"Hello?"

"It's me Song," he said.

"Oh, hi Sokka," she said, cheerfully, "is everything okay?"

"Not really," he admitted, "I screwed things up big time Song. I need to apologize to Toph only I'm not sure how. Is there anything that she likes that I could get her, like flowers or something?" Flowers always worked when he and Suki were together.

"Well, she does like stargazer lilies," she answered, "she loves the smell."

"Stargazer lillies, okay."

"Of course, with matters of the heart, sometimes it's best to speak from the heart, " Song pointed out, "do you get what I'm saying, Sokka?"

"Sure, but I don't know...-"

"Trust me on this," she persuaded, "I don't know what happened between you two today, but I do know that you both need to be more honest with each other, and you can start by saying how you feel for each other."

 _How I feel?_ "Okay,...I'll give it a try. Thank you Song."

"No problem," she replied back, "I'll see you later."

"Alright, see you." He hung up and thought of Song's words as he started his car and drove out of the parking lot of Beifong Industries. _How do I feel about Toph?_ That was a good question. How did he feel about Toph? Well, it literally made him crazy to see another man kiss her, and yesterday when Toph forgot to call and let him know she'd be coming home late he felt sick to his stomach with worry. His heart sunk with guilt as the image of his heartbroken wife continued to plague his mind. It literally hurt to see Toph so upset, and knowing he was the cause of her pain, it just made him feel worse. It all felt so strange to Sokka for feeling the way he did, especially to a woman he was arranged to marry. Let's be honest, Sokka married Toph for security no matter how he tried to look at it, and she like so many high society girls was arranged to marry him because it was expected of her. Though why her father chose him to be her husband he still couldn't figure out. Despite him being the son of his old friend who saved his life years ago it still didn't make any sense, at least not to him. He and his family are working class people with a simple, modest living, even now he still felt like a fish out of water married to someone on dry land.

 _Still..._

He never felt like that when he and Toph were together. Maybe because Toph was so different from the rich high society girls he's met. Toph never was the kind of person to put on airs, no, Toph was just...Toph, and that's what Sokka loved most about her. Wait,...love? Immediately Sokka pulled over on the side of the road, a bit dramatic he knew but he needed to think about this. Was it true? Did he love Toph? It couldn't be, I mean he and Toph had only known each other for a month. It's not possible to fall for someone you literally just met and been married to for only a month. But if that's the case then why does he feel the way he does? Well, Haru said that he liked Toph, but is that what he feels, just an infatuation? And what did Toph feel? Well, she was in tears when she told him he see's her as only a possession...

That's when it hit him, if Toph was that upset then deep down she must have feelings for him too. _Song was right,_ he thought _, Toph and I do need to be more honest with each other._ The first thing that needs to be said is their feelings for each other, and the next thing is where their marriage stands. Sokka took in a deep breath before driving back on the road. One thing is for sure, despite them needing to talk, it was going to be pretty difficult to get Toph to listen, let alone speak to him. Sokka sighed.

 _Here goes nothing..._

When Sokka arrived home he was instantly greeted with the sound of quiet sobbing. His face fell. _She's still crying._ Sokka let out a soft sigh as he closed the door behind him. He spent the next five minutes pacing outside Toph's bedroom door, debating whether or not to go in. In the end he gathered up the rest of his courage and took yet another deep breath before going in his wife's bedroom.

"Toph?" He said softly.

She sniffled. "Please go away," she muttered in barely a whisper.

Sokka's face softened as he took a good look at his wife. Though her navy blue suit jacket was lying on the edge of her bed, Toph was still wearing the navy blue dress she wore with it at the company today. With her back facing Sokka, she had her left hand covering her eyes and her right arm wrapped around her abdomen.

Sokka released a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. "Toph,...I just want to apologize for today, for the things I said."

"Don't bother," she choked out, "you made it perfectly clear how things are."

"That's not true." Feeling bold, Sokka sat down beside his wife on the other side of her bed so he can face her. "I was angry, and I said things I didn't mean."

"It's not what you said, it was how you said it," she pointed out.

"Toph...-"

"You belong to me," she cut off, "that's what you said. You said it like you own me, like I'm your property."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Well that sure is hell what it sounded like."

"Look Toph, what I said, it came out wrong-"

"Just save it Sokka, please, for my sake," she ordered weakly. She turned her head away from him. "Besides, I didn't need to witness today's events to know what you already thought of me."

"What are you talking about?"

She sighed. "Don't make me say it," Toph pleaded while wiping her eyes, "let's face it, we mean nothing to each other. This whole arrangement between us is just that, an arrangement. I mean yes we are married, technically, but who are we kidding, this isn't a marriage, it's a partnership." Toph really wanted a drink to wash down the nasty after taste her words left on her tongue, but hey, it was true, well, at least on Sokka's end it was.

A moment of silence stretched between them before Sokka stood up and left Toph alone in her bedroom, just like that. Toph couldn't say she wasn't expecting it, though that didn't mean she was happy with the outcome. _Well, at least it's finally out in the open_ , she said to herself. I mean, it's better to face the situation head on instead of carrying on ignoring the obvious.

Toph's eyes widened a little in surprise when she heard Sokka come back in her bedroom, and she was startled when she felt something wet and warm touch her cheek. "What are you doing?" She asked, curious.

Sokka gently wiped the towel around her red, puffy eyes. "I'm just washing your face," he answered softly, "your eyes have already gotten red." When he noticed her wincing a little he stopped. "Are you okay?"

She lowered her head so he couldn't see her now burning cheeks. "Yeah, it's just...nevermind."

"What is it?"

"It's nothing."

"No, tell me," Sokka pleaded, "what were you going to say?"

She sighed. "I was just going to say you don't have to do this."

Now it was Sokka who sighed as he lifted Toph's head up gently and continued cleaning her face. "Toph, I know I don't have to to this...but I want to."

Toph's face scrunched up in confusion. "Why?"

Sokka paused for a minute as his heart began to beat quite frantically. _No,_ He told himself _, I need to be honest about my feelings._ "Because... it hurts to see you so upset," he confessed finally. He watched Toph open her mouth like she wanted to say something, but for some reason she didn't, which is what gave him the strength to say something else. "And you're wrong."

"About what?" She asked.

Sokka placed the towel on her nightstand before looking her straight in her blank eyes. "You do mean something to me," he admitted. Just hearing those words come out of his own mouth made his heart beat even faster while his cheeks began to burn. It was right then when Sokka realized just how close he and Toph were. Though she was still lying down in her bed, he was leaned over her, close enough to hear her breathe, watching her chest lift up from each breath. He could smell her hair, which was now unbound and flowing down Toph's back and around her face. Sokka's eyes focused on his wife's beautiful face. Sometimes he was grateful she was blind so she couldn't see what her face actually does to him, just looking at it makes his stomach feel like it's tied in knots.

"Yeah, your property," Toph muttered bitterly. She froze when she felt Sokka lift her chin up, his thumb grazing her cheek gently.

"No," He said truthfully, "you mean so much more to me than that." His eyes fell on her lips and he acted on it. He leaned down slowly so if she wanted to push him away she could, but she didn't, and when Sokka's lips met her's, to both his and her surprise she didn't stop him, in fact she closed her eyes and sighed blissfully into it.

At this point Sokka was holding Toph's face with both his hands, deepening their kiss. Toph felt a rush of feelings in that moment, things she never even felt when her and Satoru were together. Out of a sudden desire for Sokka to be closer, she reached up, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her. Sokka made a grunting noise in his throat before his tongue rolled over her top lip, asking for entrance, which she happily gave to him. Hearts were racing, and breathing was becoming difficult for them both as Sokka and Toph's kiss got more intense.

As he pulled away Sokka slowly kissed his way down his wife's jawline and neck, stopping once he reached her collarbone, sucking and nibbling her silky smooth skin. Toph's breathy sighs are what encouraged Sokka to go further as he kissed and ran his tongue down her chest til he reached the neckline of her dress. Toph couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed Sokka's face and brought it back to her's, kissing him fiercely as thier tongues fought for dominance. Sokka didn't mind when Toph won, in fact he was more focused on feeling more of his wife's skin than anything else, which is why his hand hiked up Toph's dress, lifting up the hem high enough to expose her flat belly.

Sokka quickly began kissing down her stomach, never leaving a spot untouched, and it was driving Toph crazy. By this point she was breathing quite heavily as she arched her back in an attempt to give her husband more skin to kiss. Toph felt like she was on fire, and her once desire for her husband to touch her became an all out need. She pushed Sokka away with a force that took his breath away, and before he could open his mouth to protest, he saw her sit up on her kness and pull the zipper on her dress halfway til she couldn't reach it anymore. Seeing this Sokka caught on and pulled the zipper down the rest of the way and helped her out of her dress, tossing it on the floor.

Sokka's breath got caught in his throat. In all the time he and Toph have been together he's never seen her in her under clothes, but here she was, sitting up on her knees before him wearing nothing but a purple lace bra with matching panties. Sokka just sat there on his knees and stared for a minute, admiring his wife's gorgeous figure, all the while feeling himself blush from his cheeks all the way down to his neck.

"Sokka." Toph called his name softly, which is what brought him out of his admiring gaze. The two came and reached for each other at the same time as their lips came together again. Letting Sokka win the tongue battle this time, Toph ran her hands down his shirt, unbuttoning it with each deep kiss until finally pushing the shirt down his arms. Once Sokka pulled his arms out of his sleeves he discarded his shirt on the floor before lifting up Toph and gently lying her down on the bed, taking her lips again, this time hungrily as he lay on top of her. Toph didn't mind it, in fact she really liked it. She lifted her legs up and wrapped them around her husband's waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sokka felt like his head was spinning, his stomach was filled with butterflies, and his heart felt like it would burst out of his chest, but he felt good...really good. After all this time Toph was kissing him, letting him kiss her, and judging by her soft moans and content sighs she was enjoying it. Sokka's heart swelled, and he got so ahead of himself his hands grabbed the hem of Toph's panties, tugging them.

Toph immediately froze and, horrified by his actions, Sokka quickly got on his knees and scooted down the bed. "I...- I'm sorr..." He couldn't get anything else out, he literally felt like someone snatched out his tongue. A good minute of silence passed by and Sokka berated himself for letting his actions get so out of control. However, before he could open his mouth to apologize again, Toph surprised not only him, but herself as she crawled over to him, reached out and clumsily grab his belt, unbuckling it before unzipping his pants and pulling them past his hips.

"Toph..."

She silenced him by looking up in the direction of his voice. Though she is blind it was pretty obvious what she was telling him by the flushed expression on her face. She wanted this, whatever was going on, whatever was happening between them she wanted this, wanted him. Sokka didn't know what this meant, but knowing that she did want this, it made him smile. He pulled down his pants and kicked them to the floor before pulling her into him, capturing her lips as he layed her gently on the bed again, only this time his lips never left her's. They stayed like that for a while. Sokka's arms wrapped themselves around Toph, one hand caressing up and down her back while the other ran through her hair, while Toph held onto Sokka's face as they kissed each other feverishly. As they pulled away to catch their breaths, Sokka's eyes stayed right on his wife as his hands slowly made their way to her panties again. However, this time, instead of freezing, Toph nodded, giving him the okay. Sokka smiled, and with the help of Toph lifting up her hips, he began to pull her panties past her hips...-

Sokka and Toph froze the second they heard the doorbell ring. Sokka looked at Toph and Toph looked in his direction, nether one of them able to get a word out, but as the doorbell contiued to buzz, and someone began to knock on the door repeatedly, Sokka got up and picked up his clothes, quickly putting them back on. Hearing his movements, Toph, not wanting whoever was out there to see her like this, decided to follow Sokka's example.

She stood up and crossed her arms over her chest, as if she just realized she's half naked in front of Sokka. "My clothes," she said franticly.

Sokka looked on the floor and found Toph's dress, grabbing it and handing it to her. "Coming!" Sokka shouted as someone continued to knock on the door. Sokka let out a frustrated sigh as he helped pull the zipper up on his wife's dress. Without saying a word the couple walked silently out Toph's bedroom, making sure there was no evidence to what just happened. Sokka did the last button on his shirt before he and Toph made it to the door.

"I said we're coming!" He shouted as he grabbed and turned the door knob. "Jeez, who could be knocking on the door like-"

"Surprise!"

Sokka's eyes widened while his mouth hung open in pure shock. "Katara?"

 **A/N: Darn you, Katara! Always coming in at the wrong time! Ha ha! Okay, first of all I want to say I'm sorry for this story coming out as late as it did, I didn't intend to do that. But you all know how real life can be. Second, I'm sorry I ended the chapter the way I did, but hey, it makes a good set up for the next one, right? How about this chapter though? Things get heated between Sokka and Toph in a bad way, then things get heated between them in a good way, ha ha. But anyway, with Katara in the middle of it now there's going to be a whole lot of sexual tension in the next chapter. And of course in typical Katara fashion she's going to sense somethings up and try to help, but you know I can't say what else will happen. But anyway, to all those who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story, thanks so much! I will try to get the next one out as soon as I possibly can. Happy reading guys :)**

 **Free Spirited Dreamer**


	8. A Sisterly Visit

**8\. A Sisterly Visit**

"Katara?" To say Sokka was shocked was a huge understatement. What was she doing here?

His little sister shrugged her shoulders, still wearing a smile on her face. "Well, are you going to invite me in or what?" She asked.

"Uh yeah, sure." He and Toph stood aside so she could come in. "What are you doing here, Katara?" Sokka asked, finally.

She frowned as she turned to face him, putting her hands on her hips. "Do I need a reason to visit my big brother?" She countered.

Sokka sighed. "No, of course not, but you could have called, you know?"

"I wanted to surprise you," she stated, looking at her brother quizzically as her eyes turned to the young woman standing beside him, "and obviously I wanted to meet my new sister in law." She approached Toph and smiled. "It's so nice to meet you," she said honestly, "my name is Katara Tikaani, I'm Sokka's sister."

Though she was still taken off guard a little, Toph bowed before her sister in law to be polite. "It's nice to meet you too," she said softly, "I'm Toph-"

She shut up when Katara pulled her into a hug. "You have no idea how excited I am to finally meet you." She pulled away and got a good look at the girl. "Wow, your skin is so beautiful. What products do you use?"

Toph shrugged. "I- I'm not sure really. You could ask my assistant, she's the one who handles-"

"Huh?" Katara interrupted, looking at her sister in law, concerned. "What's this?"

"What?" Toph asked, confused.

"You got a bit of a bruise right here on your neck," she pointed out, running her thumb over it, "did something bite you?"

"Bite me?-" The second the memory of Sokka sucking and biting the flesh of her collarbone flashed in Toph's memory she blushed with embarrassment, quickly placing a hand over the mark Sokka clearly left on her. "I...-I..."

Sokka was mortified, and suddenly the room became very quiet since at this point the couple was too embarrassed to say anything else. Sensing the awkward tension, Katara took a minute to think about the situation and her just coming in unannouced. She looked from Sokka to Toph. "Is this a bad time?" She asked, finally. "I mean, I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

"No!" Toph and Sokka blurted in unison.

"We just weren't expecting you is all," Sokka lied quickly, "I mean, if I'd of known you were coming we could have prepared or I could have met you at the airport or something."

Katara waved her hand as if to brush off her brother's words. "That's very thoughtful, but you know you don't have to do anything special for me," she assured, "I've only come to see you, well, both of you." She went over to hug her brother, which he returned with a frustrated sigh.

Don't get him wrong, Sokka was happy to see his little sister, but couldn't she have come later, like an hour or two later, or possibly even the next day?His eyes wandered over to Toph, who apparantly looked a cross between surprised and confused. Sokka pulled away from his sister's embrace. "So, how long were you planning on staying?"

She took a step back and smiled. "Oh, I'm just here for the weekend," she replied. She blushed when her stomach started growling. "Wow, that was embarrasing," she laughed, "I guess I should have ate something on the plane after all."

This snapped Toph out of her stupor. "I could fix you something," she blurted before a nervous chuckle escaped her lips. "If I'd have known you were coming I could of had something prepared."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to go to any trouble for me," Katara admitted.

Toph cleared her throat as she made her way to the kitchen. "It's no trouble," she assured, "I could have something ready in no time. Let's see...we still have some rice left over from the other night,- oh! I forgot, Song and I bought salmon the other day. We could have marinated salmon served with rice and stir fried vegetables, or would you rather have a salad?"

"Stir fried vegetables sounds wonderful," Katara said, "what can I do to help?"

She waved her hand as if to brush off her request. "I can't ask you to do that, you're a guest here."

Katara put her bags down. "I don't mind," she assured, "besides, unlike some people I know I can't just sit around while dinner's being prepared." She frowned, meeting her brother's gaze.

Sokka glared. Suddenly it was as if he and Katara were having a telepathic argument. _And to believe I was somewhat happy she's here,_ He thought angrily.

Toph thought over her sister in law's words. "Well, if you insist, you can take out the fish and sit it in some water to thaw. Then you can take the vegetables and rice out of the refridgerator while I get my wok and chopping block."

"Okay." Katara did just as Toph instructed while the blind young woman took out her wok and chopping block from the cabinets. "You got the vegetables?" Toph asked.

"Yes." Katara placed the vegetables before her sister in law and was soon in awe as she watched her mince the vegetables so professionally. "Wow, you're so good at this."

Toph frowned. "What? You didn't think a blind woman could cook?"

Katara's face fell. "Oh no,- God no. That's not what I meant at all-"

She shut up when the girl burst out laughing. "Relax, I'm only kidding," she interrupted, "It's okay though, you should have seen how my parents reacted when I first cooked for them."

"I can imagine they were quite impressed. How did you learn?"

She shrugged. "Well, when I moved out a year ago I didn't want to have to depend on anyone for anything, you know? So I hired a chef to teach me how to cook on my own. It definitely took some time, but now I pretty much got the hang of it."

Katara nodded in response before remembering the girl is blind. "I see. That's so amazing."

As Katara and Toph became deep in conversation, Sokka couldn't help but stand in the background. With the events of what happened still fresh in his mind, much to his protest, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off his wife, nor keep certain thoughts out of his head. Especially watching Toph from behind, and seeing how her thick long hair rests just below her thin waist, where his hands were running up not so long ago, and, with her back facing him, Sokka just realized now that Toph's got a really nice butt as well,... and-

 _Stop this now!_ A voice shouted in the back of his head. _Remember your sister is here._

That thought alone quickly knocked him back to his senses. "Uh,- what can I do to help?" He blurted without thinking.

Katara turned and looked at him as if he just lost his mind. "Wait. You're offering to help cook dinner? Did I walk into some alternate reality or something?"

Sokka glared at his sister, which made her giggle before giving him one of her smug looks.

"It's okay Sokka, Katara and I got it," Toph said a little too fast, which didn't go unnoticed by the two siblings. "You can just sit in the living room or something."

Sokka's face fell as he now turned in his wife's direction, stepping towards her. "But I want to help," he countered.

Sensing him coming towards her, Toph took two steps to the right. "There's really nothing for you to do," she insisted, "besides I'm sure you're tired from work and everything, why don't you take it easy."

 _She doesn't want to be around me,_ Sokka sadly realized _, What happened between us must have really freaked her out and now she doesn't want anything to do with me._ He had to say something, he couldn't let their relationship come to this. "Toph wait...-"

He shut up as soon as he grabbed hold of Toph's wrist, and felt just how small and soft it was. To his surprise Toph didn't jerk her arm away or freeze at his touch, instead she turned to him and lifted her head up as if she were looking directly in his eyes. In that moment it was as if time stood still, and they were the only two beings left on earth.

"Sokka...," Toph said finally, "...can you please let got of me?"

Color rushed to his cheeks as soon as he realized his hands were now grasping onto Toph's shoulders, and their faces were inches apart as if he were going to kiss her right there, and with his sister not even a foot away from them, watching the whole thing no less!

"Right!" He stood back with his hands up to surrender. "I'll...I'll just...let you two finish preparing dinner." And with that he left the kitchen, officially embarrassed, with his sister turning her gaze from him to her sister in law, perplexed by they're strange behavior.

(***)

By the time dinner was served the awkward tension between Sokka and Toph didn't go away, in fact, it seemed to have escalated. It was the damndest thing really, as much as Sokka tried not to touch Toph, his elbow would still brush against her's, or his hand would accidently touch her hand whenever he reached for the soy sauce or his chopsticks. He apologized each time of course, despite Toph repeatedly telling him not to worry about it. And Toph was no better, every time she tried to relax and stretch her legs they'd accidently brush up against Sokka's, and she knew it was him because he would tense and freeze up everytime. Though she kept a straight face, Toph felt like she was literally about to have a heart attack. The room had gotten so awkwardly quiet she knew she needed to do or say something fast before Katara asked any questions.

"...So uh,...-how's medical school, Katara?" She blurted, saying the first question that popped in her mind, "do you like it?"

Her face lit up. "Oh, yes, I like it a lot," she replied cheerfully.

Toph smiled, thankful she changed the weird atomosphere some. "What kind of doctor are you studying to be?"

"That's funny you asked." She laughed, "You see when I was younger I always thought I wanted to be a surgeon, but then one day when I was still in high school we had this special career day thing where we got to shadow different people at their jobs. Well, I spent the whole day shadowing a pediatrition. At first I was really upset because a pediatrition's nothing like a surgeon, but... as the day went on, I realized I really loved it. So I've been studying to be a pediatrition ever since." She took a bite of her food before smiling at her sister in law. "What about you? It's not everyday I meet a successful business woman who's so young. Tell me, did you always want to run your father's business?"

Toph's smile faded. "Not exactly. I'm only next in line to run the business because I'm my father's sole heir, not because I enjoy it. If I could be perfectly honest I'd rather teach full time."

"You're a teacher?" Katara asked, surprised.

"Toph's a music teacher at the Gaoling Academy of Young Scholars," Sokka pointed out.

"Well, only two days a week," Toph reminded.

Katara nodded. "That's right, Sokka told me you play musical instruments. You must be really good to be able to teach others."

"Good? She's amazing!" Sokka praised "When she plays there's not a dry eye in sight."

Toph couldn't stop her cheeks from burning at the praise from Sokka. He sounded so proud...-

"In that case I'd love to hear you play something" Katara confessed, interrupting her thoughts, "that is if you don't mind of course."

She smiled in her direction. "Of course not."

Once everybody finished eating, Toph and Katara washed and dried the dishes, leaving Sokka to put them away before they all went in Toph's music room.

Toph sat before her piano while Sokka and Katara sat on some chairs Sokka brought out. "Um, is there anything you'd like to hear in particular?" Toph asked

Katara smiled. "Not really, anything you decide to play will be fine with me," she assured.

Toph thought for a minute. "Well, I guess I could play something new I've been working on. Here it goes." She sat up straight and took a deep breath before placing her fingers on the keys. Once she started, it was if her fingers had a mind of their own as they danced over each key, playing out a melody of harmonious music that brought a smile to her face. That's why Toph loved music so much, especially the piano. Whenever she plays there's no problems, no business meetings, no stress, or complicated relationships, it's just her and the music. Her world. However, the inspiration behind this new song is not necessarily just about her, but about someone who is apart of her world now, a stranger who, though may have his faults, is a good person, a friend who she has come to enjoy having in her life. Or at least that's what she believed when she came up with it one day when she had just got off work. As soon as she was finished she was surprised to hear clapping from both Katara and Sokka.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Katara praised

"What I tell you, sis?" Sokka reminded.

The older girl stood up and made her way to her sister in law's side. "That was so beautiful Toph, what's it called?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. To be honest I just came up with it a few days ago, it doesn't really have a name yet."

Katara was awestruck. "So that was really all you? I mean, you really came up with that on your own?"

Toph nodded. "Yeah, so what?"

She smiled. "I'm sorry, I'm just so impressed by you, Toph. You're so talented." She giggled. "I mean, I wish I was as musically gifted as you are. I've never played an instrument before, and as far as vocals go I'm an even worst singer than Sokka."

Both girls laughed at this. "Well, we can't have everything," Toph admitted, "and look at it this way, someday you're going to be a doctor." She waved her hand in front of her face. "Someone like me could never be a doctor." She scooted her seat over some. "If you want I could teach you some of the basics of the piano."

Katara's face lit up. "Really? I'd love that." She grabbed her chair and put it beside Toph's. As Toph began to teach the basics of piano playing to Katara, Sokka excused himself before leaving the girls as they continued to talk and laugh as if they were old friends from childhood or something. The young man soon found himself on the balcony staring at the now night sky.

 _At least she cheered up_ , Sokka thought as the memory of Toph and his sister animatedly conversing floods his mind. This afternoon she was in tears, and now, because of his sister, she was happy again. He sighed sadly to himself. Why was it his sister who could cheer up his wife and not him? Why couldn't he have been the one to make her smile? Of course, that's what he intended to do before they...-

 _Oh God_

Sokka could still feel and taste Toph's skin, lips, smell her hair, hear her contently moan his name as he was about to...-

 _You really have to stop this, Sokka!_ The voice in the back of his head shouted.

He sighed, and decided to keep looking at the stars through his telescope to clear his mind of anymore inappropriate thoughts.

"I thought I'd find you out here."

Startled, Sokka turned around to see it was none other than his sister standing behind him. "What are you doing out here?" Was all he could manage to say.

She took a step closer. "I just wanted to check on you and see if everything's alright." She gestured towards the door. "Toph is getting ready for bed."

Sokka nodded. "Oh, okay." He turned back around and looked back through his telescope.

Katara took a deep breath and walked to her brother's side. "Okay, what is going on? I don't want to pry, but I can't help but notice a weird tension between you two from the moment I arrived. Did you and Toph have a fight or something?"

Sokka let out a tired sigh. _Nothing ever could get past you, sis._ "Sort of," he replied, "though it was more me yelling at her than an actual fight."

"What happened?"

"I got carried away,... and said some things I really didn't mean."

She shrugged. "So just apologize."

"I was- I did, only...one thing led to another and we sort of...-"

"What?" Katara interrupted, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

When Sokka blushed from his cheeks all the way down to his toes and averted his eyes to the floor, Katara finally caught on. "Oh. Oh,...I see."

"Yeah..."

A moment of awkward silence stretched between them before Katara cleared her throat finally. "Well, it sounds like you two have a lot to talk about."

"I know."

"Then why are you out here looking through that telescope when you should be talking to Toph right now?"

"Because you..." He laughed lightly before smiling fondly at Katara. "Thanks Sis."

She pulled him in a warm hug. "No problem," she replied, "Toph is an amazing person, you better take care of her."

"I'll do my best," he said before going back inside.

 _What if she's not in the mood to talk now?_ Unforunately his hand was already knocking on Toph's bedroom door.

"Is that you, Katara?" Toph asked "Do you need help with something?"

"Actually, it's me," Sokka stated as he watched her tense a little at the sound of his voice.

"Oh." Toph kept her face straight while remaining seated in her bed. "Is there something you needed?

There was a brief moment of silence before Sokka spoke up. "Can we talk...about earlier?" Sokka watched as Toph let out an exhausted sigh.

"Sokka, it's been a really long day, can we not get into this now? I really just want to get some sleep."

The young man's heart fell like a ton of bricks. "Sure. Of course, I'm sorry. I guess I'll just..."He trailed off as he sighed. "Good night."

And just like that he was gone. Toph would be lying if she said she didn't feel bad about how that went, but what could she do? She was mad at Sokka, or at least she was until he...-

Toph ran her fingers over her lips. _How does he do that? Just one kiss,... and everything melted away._ Heat rose to her cheeks as the memory of what happened invaded her mind. She knew it was wrong to be so harsh to her husband just now, but she honestly felt she had no other choice. After what happened earlier...she didn't trust herself with Sokka. I mean, if Katara hadn't come when she did she and Sokka would have...-

And God help her, she liked it, so much it terrified her. I mean, Toph still wasn't sure how she even felt about Sokka, and here she was a few hours ago about to make love to him, just like that. Toph buried her face in her palms and sighed, she felt so tired. Her head hurt, and it was as if her whole body was sore.

 _I can't stress about this,_ she thought _, not anymore. It's too exhausting._

With that she buried herself under her covers and waited for sleep to finally take her.

(***)

Toph woke up the next morning with the worst headache of her life, she could barely breathe, and the second she opened her mouth to speak a cough erupted that made her body scream in pain. She collapsed back in the bed, no way could she go to work like this. She groaned. Of all the times to get sick.

She was just about to reach for her phone and try to call Song when she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Toph? Can I come in?"

She immediately sat up. _Sokka?_

(***)

Sokka got up early the next morning. All night he tossed and turned thinking of his talk, well, his not talk with Toph, and it bothered him. He knew he wouldn't get any peace until he and Toph finally talked this out, so he was determined to do so before he went to work. As soon as he showered and put on his work clothes he went to Toph's room, knocking on the door softly.

"Toph? Can I come in?" When she didn't answer he instantly got worried. His wife was usually up by now. His eyes widened when he looked down at his watch. It was 7:00! And the condo was completely silent. Sokka's face fell, something was wrong. He didn't think, he turned the knob on his wife's door and made his way inside.

"Toph, is everything alright-" He shut up as soon as he caught sight of her. Toph was lying in bed, she looked exhausted, and he could tell by the look on her face she was in pain the second she started coughing. Sokka quickly went to her side, sitting down on her bed while gently placing a hand on her forehead.

"You're burning up," he said.

Toph sneezed. "I can't believe I got sick like this," she said, shocked by how weak her voice sounded.

"Maybe I should call in," Sokka suggested, "I could stay here and look after you."

Toph slowly shook her head. "I don't want you to miss work because of me. Besides, if you do my dad will find out and make a big deal out of it."

A frown marred Sokka's face. "I'm not leaving you here all alone when you're sick like this. I'm pretty sure you have a fever."

"I won't be alone," she argued, "Katara's still here, and I can call Song and get her to bring me some medicine or something."

"But...-"

"I don't want you to worry about me, okay," she spit out, "just go to work. You can take the leftovers from last night for lunch."

Sokka opened his mouth to argue but decided against it. "Fine," he relented, "I'll go to work, but I'll have Katara check in on you."

"Great," she replied before coughing.

The young man sighed. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Okay." And just like that Sokka left, not at all happy with how that went. _She's so stubborn_ , he thought, _why won't she let me take care of her?_

"Sokka?"

His sister's voice brought him right out of his thoughts. "Hey Katara," he said.

"Where's Toph?" She asked, which made her big brother sigh.

"She's in bed. She's sick."

"What?"

"Listen," he said, "I have to go to work, I offered to stay but Toph shut me down. I told her I'd have you check in on her, and her assistant will probably be here soon."

"But Sokka-"

"I don't have time for the lecture Katara, I have to go." _You're obviously the better caretaker than I am_ , he thought bitterly. And before his sister could say another word he was out the door, leaving the young lady to sigh in frustration.

"God, why is everyone around here so stubborn?" Katara said aloud before entering Toph's bedroom.

(***)

Mai and Ty Lee were talking in the hallway when Sokka silently made his way in the office. "Sokka," she muttered, uninterested, "you're early."

"So what if I am?" He snapped, leaving the two women surprised by his tone.

Ty Lee followed Sokka, and approached him as he sat down at his computer. "What's wrong Sokka? Are you having girlfriend trouble?"

The young man sighed as he logged on to his computer. "If you don't mind, I really don't want to talk about this," he said, which, thankfully was enough to make her go away.

 _Good_ , he thought as he continued with his work in silence.

(***)

Song took the thermometer out of Toph's mouth before she and Katara stared at it. "You have a fever alright, Song said. "Should I call your doctor?"

Toph sat up. "No way. He'll tell my parents, and they'll just go overboard as usual."

"Well what should I do then?"

"Rest is all I need," she assured, "and maybe some medicine."

"I'll go to the store to see what I can find then," Song sighed, "Katara, could you walk me to the door?"

"Sure."

Once they were out of Toph's bedroom (and earshot), Song cleared her throat. "When I come back with the medicine I'm pretty sure she'll dismiss me for the day, so you'll be the one looking after her, or at least until Sokka returns."

Katara smiled. "No problem, it's not like I'm not used to it."

Song nodded. "It was nice to meet you Katara," she admitted, "Sokka talks about you quite often, it's nice to finally match the face with the name." She was quiet for a minute. "You and Sokka must be pretty close."

"We are," she replied, "he's the only sibling I got so...we kind of had to be in a way. I'm just glad I finally got to meet Toph, of course it's a let down she got sick, I would have liked to do something fun with her this weekend."

"So you approve then, of the marriage I mean?" When Katara didn't say anything right away Song freaked.

"I'm sorry," she said, the panic clear in her voice, "I don't mean to pry, I was only curious-"

"Oh no, it's okay," Katara chuckled, "it all happened so fast I guess I didn't really give it any thought." She stared at the mahogany floors for a minute before facing the older woman. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't approve at first soley because of Lao's financial assistance," she confessed, lowering her head in shame. "I'm sorry, I just...I can only imagine what you must think of us. It's just...you have no idea how hard it's been...-"

"Don't apologize," Song cut off, "you don't have to explain anything to me. Trust me, I understand hard times."

The young watertribe native nodded. "You know, despite the financial reasons for the marriage, I couldn't help but notice something since I arrived."

"What do you mean? You mean something between your brother and Toph?"

"Yeah. Regardless what either of them say I can tell they obviously care a great deal about each other."

Song couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah, I know what you mean, of course we can't never tell them, they're both really very stubborn."

Katara sighed. "Who are you telling? I think Toph is even more stubborn than my brother, and that's saying a lot."

They both laughed before Song checked the time on her watch. "I'd better go, I need to get the medicine for Toph so I can take care of a few things at home for once."

"See you in a few," Katara said before the young woman finally left the condo, leaving her to tend to her sister in law.

(***)

Sokka sighed to himself. He didn't have a problem with getting his work done, of course, he just couldn't keep his mind off Toph.

 _Why?_ He thought. _Why won't she let me be there for her?_

He let out another frustrated sigh. _Maybe she was still mad._ Whatever the reason, Sokka couldn't stop thinking about her, nor stop wondering if she was okay.

"Hey Sokka," Teo said, "you okay?"

He turned around to face his friend, giving him a small smile. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Is it your dad?"

"No, he's fine," he replied, "it's...someone else."

"Your girlfriend?" When Sokka turned back to look at him, surprised Teo cleared his throat. "I um, heard you talking to Ty Lee."

He gave him a small nod. "Yeah. She uh-...she's sick. I offered to stay with her but she turned me down."

"Maybe she doesn't want to burden you," Teo suggested.

The accountant looked down at his lap before turning his eyes back towards his friend."...We sort of had a fight yesterday. We haven't really spoken much since."

Teo nodded in understanding. "I see. Well, for me, when my girlfriend is mad at me about something, I try to go out my way to do something special for her."

"Special?"

He nodded. "Yeah, sometimes I cook dinner for her, or I'll take her out, or I'll just take her shopping and hold her purse the whole time."

Sokka sighed. "Well I can't do any of those things because one: I can't cook, and two: she hates shopping."

"Well, she is sick, right? If she's not expecting you, you should surprise her with flowers or something, and bring her some soup...- from a restaurant of course."

Sokka took a minute to think about it. "That's actually not a bad idea..."

Teo opened his drawer and tore out a piece of paper from his notepad, writing something down. "There's a flower shop not down the road from here, they have a great variety of flowers, the owner's name is Sakura." He handed Sokka the paper. "This is her number, if you call her a little after noon she should have your flowers ready by the time you get off today."

The young man took the paper from his friend. "Okay, thanks a lot, Teo."

"Don't mention it," he smiled, "I hope your girlfriend feels better."

"Thanks," he said before rising to his feet, "if you don't mind, I'm going to take my lunch break now."

A small smile appeared on Teo's face. "Sure thing man, see you in an hour."

Sokka returned the smile before heading out the door. Once he made it to the breakroom he checked to make sure he was alone before dialing the number Teo gave him.

"Hello, my name is Sokka Tikaani. Do you have any stargazer lilies?..."

(***)

Katara opened the door to Toph's bedroom, knocking on it softly. "Hey Toph," she said, "how are you feeling?"

The blind woman opened her eyes and gathered up the strength she had left to sit up and lean against her pillows. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Only for an hour," she replied, smiling, "I brought you some water if you'd like some."

She nodded, leaving Katara to walk over and sit beside her on the bed, handing her the glass of cold water. Toph took it, sipping just a little bit. "Thanks," she muttered.

"No problem." She stood up. "Let me know if you need anything else." She was just about to walk away when the voice of her sister in law stopped her.

"Katara,...can you stay?..." Her voice sounded so small, so unlike the confident young woman she met yesterday.

"Of course." And true to her word she was back beside Toph on the bed, of course not without placing a hand over her forehead first. "Would you like me to bring you anything else?"

She shook her head. "Just sit with me." And she did, she and Toph sat together in silence for a few minutes before Toph scoffed. "How pathetic. You'd think I'd be used to being alone by now."

Katara stared at her sister in law, perplexed. "I don't understand."

"When you're an only child born blind, with two insanely over-protective parents you get used to being alone," she continued, "You have to I suppose. When you grow up confined in your house for twelve years it doesn't matter that you're the wealthiest woman in the country with servants waiting on your beck and call, you still feel like a prisoner."

"Toph I...-"

She grew silent the second she saw tears fall down her cheeks. "I didn't want to get married in the first place, you know?" Toph said while wiping her tears away. "I was used to being alone. So tell me, why can't I stop crying?"

Katara didn't waste time pulling the younger woman in her arms in a warm, gentle embrace. "Oh Toph," she said gently, "I'm so sorry. You're not alone anymore, you have my brother, and you have me." They stayed like that until Toph finally stopped crying. Katara's grip on her loosened before she pulled away.

"Feel better?"

Toph nodded. "Yeah,...thanks." She sighed. "I'm sorry for just dumping all that on you, I'm not usually like this."

"Don't worry about it."

"It's just..." She bit her lower lip to stop herself from saying anymore. "Nevermind."

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"Forget it, it's stupid."

"Well, let me be the judge of that," she countered, "because whatever it is it's got you upset."

Toph finally relented, and took a deep breath. "Fine." She opened her mouth but immediately closed it, her cheeks deepening in color at the question she's about to ask. "Katara,...how do I look?"

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"How do I look?" She asked again. "I mean,...am I pretty?" When Katara didn't answer right away Toph's cheeks burned in embarrassment. "It's stupid of me to ask I know, I just...my whole life I never gave a second thought to how I look to other people. It's actually one of the good things about being blind. However, since I married Sokka, I... I don't know,...I want him to like what he sees when he looks at me, I want to...God, I can't even say it."

Toph turned her body in the other direction, she couldn't bear for Katara look at her while she confessed this. "I'm not a fool, I know Sokka married me for security reasons, but lately I've felt like we were...our relationship is more than that." She scoffed again. "But who am I kidding, I'm stupid to think that."

"Don't say that," Katara argued, "it's natural that you'd want your relationship with Sokka to be something more. And you know what, I believe it is, because I can tell my brother has strong feelings for you."

This made the blind girl turn her head in the direction of the older girl's voice. "Really?"

"I know he does," she assured, "I saw how he looked at you during dinner last night, and trust me, he was staring at you the majority of the night, the other time he kept looking back at me to make sure I didn't notice. I did notice though, and let's not forget about this." She placed her hand over the bracelet Sokka got Toph, that still sits proudly on her upper arm. "Sokka told me how he had this bracelet made for you."

Toph lowered her head a little. "Yeah, it was from a meterorite he found."

"The very first meterorite he found when he came here to the earth kingdom," Katara added, "don't you see Toph, this was Sokka's most prized possession, his lucky meterorite, he never went anywhere without it. A guy doesn't give something like this to just anyone for the hell of it. This right here is all the proof you need to know about Sokka's feelings for you."

A warm smile spread across Katara's face when she saw her sister in law run her hand over the jewerly on her arm, the ghost of a smile appearing on her face.

"Thank you, Katara," she said, "that means a lot."

She smiled. "I think you're great Toph, and I think my brother is very lucky to have you as his wife. And I'm not just saying that because of the money thing," she assured.

"I think you're great too, Katara," Toph admitted, "you know I...I've never had a sister before, but now...I'm glad I do."

"Me too. Just do me a favor."

"Anything."

"When Sokka comes home from work tonight, I want you to talk to him. You two have a lot you haven't been telling each other, and maybe it has something to do with why you both had that fight yesterday. Don't be mad, I only asked Sokka because I felt something had happened between you two by the way you were behaving."

"I'm not mad, it's just...I'm not really sure what to tell Sokka. I mean, I don't even understand what I'm feeling. I've... never felt this way before."

"Well,...tell him anyway, it will help I promise." With that the young woman felt Toph's forehead again before standing up. "Good news is your fever's gone," she said, "do you feel any better?"

She cleared her throat, which turned out to be a mistake when the pain eruptured in her throat again. "My throat is still sore, and I still feel congested a little bit."

"I'll give you some more medicine," Katara said, but stopped and turned in the blind woman's direction when she made it to her door. "Oh , and Toph, I forgot to mention."

"What?"

"You're really pretty."

"...I am?"

"Yes, and don't worry, I'm not just saying that to make you feel better."

"Thanks," she said, smiling. "I'd return the complement only I have no idea what you look like." It may have hurt, but she couldn't help but laugh out loud, neither could Katara. They spent the next few minutes laughing their butts off before they eventually stopped and Katara went to the kitchen to bring her sister in law more medicine.

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I know it's been over a year, and trust me, I didn't intend to go on a hiatus. On that note, I thought it would be best for the chapter to end with Katara and Toph having a sister bonding moment. If you were expecting some Tokka fluff, don't worry, that will happen all in the next chapter. It's going to be titled I Belong to You, so yeah. I won't make any promises that the next chapter will be updated sooner than this, but I will try not to let it be another year. And as a token of my apologies, in a few days I'm going to post a sort of companion piece story to this told in Toph's point of view. It will be just a one shot of course, but it will be told from Toph's point of view before she met Sokka, to her meeting with Sokka, and to when she marries him. So look out for that, I will try to have that up by the end of the week. Happy reading guys, and until next time...**

 **Free-Spirited Dreamer**


End file.
